Jonas High
by TwilightFanpire4ev
Summary: 3 amazingly beautiful sisters move to California where they attend Jonas High. They have everything they could have asked for, but what happens when they meet the Cullen Brothers? Also known as Jonas High's biggest players.Drama,romance,and lemons!
1. Jonas High

"**Bella!" screamed my loving but erratic sister Alice. Yes! Today was out first day in out new school, Jonas High. Oh how much I missed Phoenix. The heat, my friends, my mother, out friends, and especially my ex-boyfriend, Adam. We had to move to California because my dad's upcoming movies were going to be filming here ! My dad Charlie, is a very famous movie producer, and my mother is a nurse working in a hospital in Phoenix. Our parents got divorced when I was only about six, and now my two sisters, Rosalie and Alice are here in sunny California with our father, who is barely home. Not that we really care.**

**I took a peek at the alarm clock by my huge bed on my bedside table. 5:30. Oh my gosh !! **_**I only have one hour and 30 minutes to get ready ?!?.**_** I jumped put of bed and dashed for the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I hopped in the shower. I let the cool water take over me and washed my hair with my favorite Strawberry Shampoo. After what seemed like 45 minutes I towel dried myself and blow-dried my long mahogany hair. I ran out to my humongous walk in closet and chose an outfit from the thousands of clothes in there. Having a wealthy father and mother defiantly has its perks. I applied light make-up, curled my hair, and put on my black flats.**

**I leaped to the kitchen to find Alice and Rose at the table drinking coffee and having some toast. I took a large swig out of Alice's cup. "Hey!" she complained. "That was mine." **

**Rose chuckled and got up to give her plate to our cook. Yep. We had two maids and a cook! I noticed Rose's outfit, she looked like a supermodel as usual and Alice was wearing a mini-skirt like me with a blood red silk top complemented by red flats.**

"**We look hot ! All the boys will be drooling over us like usual." said Rose. We were used to having guys chase us. It was pretty pathetic if you ask me. We dashed out the front door skipping towards our cars. Alice agreed with Rose and I.**

"**I'm driving !" we all yelled out at the same time. After a moment we all started cracking up. "How about we each go separately?" I asked. They each nodded and I ran to my Mercedes Guardian (my baby) while Rose was in the driver's seat of her BMW convertible. Alice was checking her eye make-up in the mirror of her Porsche 911 Turbo.**

**We all had amazing cars and treated them like our babies. I mean who wouldn't they each cost over 100,000 dollars ! yeah.. we were lucky.**

**Rose and Alice were following me up the highway to school. Everyone was starring at us, which I smiled at . My sisters and I loved to be the center of attention. When we parked our cars in the parking lot exactly next to each other, the students were admiring out cars. Some were even drooling! At exactly the same time, we each stepped out of out respectable cars and heard wolf- whistles from guys, clapping, and even glares from girls who envied us. Who'd blame 'em? **

**We also heard comments like, " Damn!! Check them out!" or "Woo Baby!" some even yelled out "Will you marry me?" and "Here's a spare key to the Janitor's Closet meet me there at 12!" **

**At that me and my girls had to laugh. Every guy was drooling and every girl was giving us glares. They were nothing compared to Rose's glares ! The cheerleaders were smacking their boyfriends for staring at us. **_**This was going to be a fun day.**_


	2. A fresh start

Bella

Me and my sisters linked arms and walked the halls of Jonas High. _Ugh might as well have some fun with it._ A small smile playing on all of our lips.

we somehow could just know what the other is thinking. We made our way to the main office where an old motherly lady named Mrs. Rodriguez was reading

Romeo and Juliet. Oh how wonderful I thought sarcastically. Alice nudged me and pulled me out of my train of thought. "Excuse me. I'm Isabella Hale and these are

my sisters, Alice and Rosalie Hale. Can we please have our schedules?" _Since when was I so polite…_ The middle aged lady looked up from her book and gasped loud

enough that we had heard. _I smiled as well as my sisters. It was a common thing for girls to gasp or turn green with envy while the guys stood there looking like idiots with drool sliding_

_down their mouths. Or with lust filled eyes. Stupid Idiots._ "S-sure" she stuttered. She gave us our schedules and we walked out hand in hand. "I have biology!!" all three of us shouted

at the exact same time. We stared at each other and started cracking up. " Awesome. So far this day has been great!" Rosalie commented. Alice and I nodded in

agreement. "Well we have fifteen minutes until class starts so let's go scope out some eye-candy!" Alice whispered while wagging her eyebrows. I just had to laugh.

I loved to flirt and I did it shamelessly with any guy that caught my eye. I wasn't a slut but my sisters and I loved the way how they would get all nervous and break down.

Especially Rose. None of us ever dated after what happened with our ex boyfriends in Phoenix. Let's just say they got bored of Alice, Rose, and me and decided to play

the outfield. I hated Adam but I still love him for some strange reason. I can't bring myself to forget him. Alice probably knew I was thinking about Adam and said " Bella forget about him. Now we can

start over with our lives."

"You're right Alice"

"Always am." She replies with a grin

"Alright girlies we have to go to class now so we best be leaving." Rosalie said with a laugh.

We linked arms and walked to room 112 with Mr. Melina. _A fresh start I reminded myself over and over again._

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU OR BAD? WHAT DO I NEED TO ADD OR LEAVE OUT? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IM NERVOUS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. IM GOING 2 CONTINUE ANYWAY B.C. I WANT TO SEE WHERE IT TAKES ME. DON'T WORRY DRAMA WILL START AS SOON AS JASPER, EDWARD, AND EMMETT MEET**

**ALICE BELLA AND ROSALIE! LUV YA GUYS 333**


	3. Introductions

Bella

We interlocked our hands and walked in. Everyone's head snapped up except for three guys who were too busy lip-locking with other girls. _Ugh. At least stop when the teacher is here, _I thought. While the guys began to give us lustful looks and while the girls gasped, the teacher called us in front of the class to introduce ourselves._ Awesome. Now perverted guys will stalk me! _I thought sarcastically.

" Please class I would like to introduce you to the Hale sisters who've just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. Girls go ahead." spoke Mr. Melina. We decided to be blunt and bitchy so people don't mess with us.

Rosalie went first, " Hi. Well my name is Rosalie Hale but call sisters and friends call me Rose. Only people who earn my friendship can call me Rose. I am a cheerleader and dancer. I love cars and also I am not like other blondes so don't think I am stupid and a sluttish whore. Get it? Got it? Good!" Ah Rosalie always the girl with attitude. That's what I love about her.

Alice went next. " Yeah well hi I guess. My name is Mary Alice Hale but as Rosalie said only my sisters and closest friends who deserve my company can call me Alice. I love shopping and make-up, not that I need any. I am also a cheerleader and gymnast. Also, just because I am short doesn't mean I can't beat you up! Alright then. Bella?"

" I would say it's a pleasure to meet you all but it's not. Anyways, my name is Isabella Hale and just as Rose and Alice said only my friends who deserve me can call me Bella. I love shopping, cheerleading, and I am also a gymnast. Well you don't need to hear my life story so you guys can close your mouths. Don't want to attract flies now do we ?"

The guys were shocked and the girls gave us glares._ Nothing new here. _I hate girls who are fake and try to act nice to get to be popular. My sisters and I took our seats in the table at the back and started talking and laughing while everyone stared. We practically had a free period because it was the first day of school.

School dragged on but shockingly it was pretty fun. Everyone knew not to mess with us except for guys who couldn't take a hint. So far, I got 6 but smacks, 16 phone numbers from guys and even one girl._ weird…._

We decided to get attention, we were going to make an entrance at lunch today. After Spanish they girls and I dropped off out back packs in our lockers and slowly made our way to the cafeteria. Rosie peeked through the small window on the door and said " Okay girls. They already started eating. Let's rock and roll!" we giggled and interlocked out arms like a couple. I was in the middle with Rose on my right and Alice on my left. They pushed the doors open and there was a breeze making our hair flow back. It was like a movie effect._ Good timing _I thought.


	4. Lunch Time FUN

**Bella ( Lunch Time)**

**The breeze made our hair flow back. It was like a movie effect. **_**Good Timing. **_**I thought. Heads were turning our way and we were satisfied. As we made our way to an empty table we kept getting phone numbers, keys to the Janitor's Closet, home addresses, and money thrown at us to strip. **_**When hell freezes twice. I**_** thought.**

**We entered the lunch line with our shiny new gold credit cards that our mom, Esme gave us. I got a salad with water. Rosalie got an apple with water, and Alice got a granola bar, diet coke, and a orange. We ate while talking about the weekend and our shopping trip later on after school. We ignored the stares and glares the girls gave us and pretended it was just us. **

"**I have a great idea guys." Alice said,**

"**Well what is it ?" Rosalie asked.**

" **Do they sell Popsicle here?" Alice said with an evil smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.**

"**Yeeeahhhh…" I said " Why Ali?"**

**She just told her to follow and so we got up to the snack line and bought three chocolate Popsicle.**

"**Alice I am not eating that. I'll get fat !!" Rosalie complained. I felt like laughing but instead I said, " Rosie your perfect. Don't worry you won't gain anything. Rosalie was very serious about her body even though she was perfect. She didn't starve herself, but she just ate healthy. We all did. We need to keep our figures. Rosie smiled and took a pop.**

"**What's the plan Ali ?" I said. **

"**Well, you see how every guy is staring at us and our every move ?"**

" **I didn't know where she was taking this so I looked around and saw every human male staring at us while the girls were trying to get their attention back. I laughed and one guy said, " Holy Shit her laugh is like bells!" I blushed and giggled while my sisters were cracking up. I nodded and said " Yeah I noticed."**

"**Well let's have some fun with it." she smiled devilishly while me and Rose joined. She whispered the plan and we gasped. It was so like Alice to do this. **_**This is going to be fun.**_** The three of us slowly opened our chocolate popsicles while we made sure every guy was watching. CHECK ! They were. One by one by started to like the popsicle and started to moan and groan for the fun of it. The guys' eyes were bulging out of their sockets. We were sucking and licking like there was no tomorrow. At the end we licked our lips slowly and preceded back to our table. The guys were shouting things like " Oh god just kill me now" or " Damn! I know what I want to do with that brunette. Crap. That was me. Alice nudged me and smiled. " I wonder how bouncy that pixie can be in bed.." I gasped at that one and Alice turned red like a tomato. "Oh that blonde can sure get a guy turned on. Did you see those curves and her sexy legs !!" We started laughing and as the bell rang. We were about to roll on the floor until we realized we all had gym next period. We started cheering because we loved gym, and not to mention the short uniforms they give you. We walked to the gymnasium and talked to our teacher Mr. Evans. We made our way to the locker rooms. **_**I wonder what else we'll get into today.. **_


	5. Cheering

Bella (gym)

Rosalie, Alice, and I made our way to the locker room to get changed. They handed us our uniforms which contains black short shorts with a blood red tight tank top and I added the red tennis shoes. When we were done we added some eyeliner, mascara, and blush. We looked at each others outfits and smiled.

"I say we have some more fun with this." I said.

" Oh? Like what ?" said Rosalie

"Follow my lead alright ?" They each smiled and nodded. " We have cheer leading tryouts today which makes it even better."

We walked out and they all gasped… even the teacher._ Awkward! _We made our way to the bleachers and I pretended to drop my hair tie. I slowly bent over and picked it making sure the guys had a nice view of my ass. I heard moans and I knew it was working. I looked down to see my hair tie gone and instead two feet covered in nice Nike Dunks. My head involuntarily snapped up and I saw the most hottest guy ever. He had bronze hair, piercing green eyes which were like pools, and he was muscular and lean. _Oh lord !_ I noticed he was wearing a Hollister polo with jeans and matching sunglasses. _ADONIS !!_

_He was smirking. Why was he smirking? _He had the cutest crooked smile ever. _If looks could kill…._I remembered who he was. He was the guy in Mr. Melina's class who was too busy sucking a girl's face off( along with two other guys). I snatched the tie from him and turned away and headed towards my sisters. All the sudden he slapped my bum, winked, and walked away to his friends who were high-fiving him. _UGHHH!!!_

"Wow ! Who was that ?" Rosalie asked.

"He was the guy that was too busy kissing a girl in our biology class remember?" I said.

" Oh yeah him and his two friends. Uh. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? If he does then why on earth was he hitting on you ? Alice asked.

" I have no idea. Maybe they broke up or something. All I know was that he is gorgeous. Too bad…." I went on. Rosalie and Alice giggled and nodded in agreement.

" Let's get moving girls we want to try out for the squad and see who the Captain, Co-Captain, and Head Cheerleader should be!" we scurried off to the other girls who were waiting. One by one we got called up to do tricks then a group thing.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Alice, Rose, and I made up an awesome routine and were waiting for our names to be called. Just as I said that, our names were called by Mr. Evans. We walked up and got into positions. As soon as they called our names, all the football players heads turned our way and stopped what they were doing. As I got ready I noticed the football captain was none other than himself. _GREAT !! Not ! _The music started and we started to do our thing. We added sluttish moves so we could get the teacher to get us on the squad since he was staring ay my ass before. As Rosalie, Alice, and I dropped to the floor and began to get up slowly.. Everyone gasped and everyone's attention was on us.

I bet there could have been a fire and they would not have noticed. I giggled silently and we finished our routine by me jumping in the air and Rosalie catching me and putting me on her shoulders while Alice was kneeling on the floor. Silence took over for a second then the football players started to wolf-whistle, blow kisses, clap, scream, and even dance!!

"W-W-Wow! That was amazing girls." We smiled while a football player said " That shit was better than amazing!"

The coach carried on as she announced the squad members. " Cassie, Victoria, Amanda, Isabella, Rosalie, Alice, Lauren, Tanya, Jessica, and Stella!" When they called my name, Rose's name, and Alice's .. the gym went crazy and we blushed.

We started jumping up and down and screaming. " Excuse me, but I have more to say." the coach laughed along with us. " This year's Captain is none other than Rosalie Hale !"

"Oh My Gosh Rosalie !!! Congrats!!" I said while hugging her. She was so excited that she was about to cry. Not that it was a surprise she got picked. She was an awesome cheerleader.

"Rosie you totally deserved it!" said Alice.

" Now.. This year's head cheerleader is Miss. Isabella Hale !"

" Ah!!! No way!!" I screeched.

" Yay! Bella! I am so happy for you. I knew it would be you !!: said Alice kissing me on the cheek while Rosie hugged me and started screaming.

" And last but not least the Co- Captain is Mary Alice Hale !"

Alice went crazy. We started hugging her while jumping up and down. How cool is it that me and my sisters were in charge of the team?!!??

I noticed as we were jumping, our shorts were riding up and the guys just stared at our bums for a very long time. The other team members gave us glares like Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. But some were happy and congratulated us as we returned the favor. The coach told us to meet here after school for practice and he also mentioned about us running practice for the cheerleaders because his wife is going into labor and he wants to be there for her. We congratulated him and then exited the gym.


	6. Confusion and disappointment

Bella

"If time was still The sun would never, never find us We could light up the sky tonight I would see the world through your eyes And leave it all behind ." Me and my sisters were singing Fly with me by the Jonas Brothers to pass the time between now and cheer practice which is in one minute.

"I am so excited ! I can't believe we're in charge of practice!! Oh and we so have to go shopping after school today.. Remember !?!" Ali said while walking to the football field where they (or should I say we) will be holding practice.

"Yep. I know! I can't wait. We're totally in charge!" Rosalie screeched. "What's wrong Bells? Aren't you excited?" she asked me her tone only filled with sadness and curiosity.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." I was too busy thinking about my Adonis._ My Adonis ?? Since when am I so possessive? Get over it Bells he has a girlfriend. Tanya.. Ugh. I hate her already._

Alice and Rose spoke up, " Bella what's wrong ?"

"Nothing." I sighed. Might as well tell them how stupid I am being. " Well do you guys remember the guy in gym class that smacked my ass?" They smiled and nodded. " Well I can't forget about him. I mean it's really confusing since I just met him and all but it feels like I have known him forever. I can't get the image of him out of my mind. And those beautiful green eyes. I feel so pathetic because he goes out with Tanya." I sneered her name. " She's so lucky and now I have to watch them make out during cheering practice" _oh god I totally forgot she's in the squad. Awesome ! _

Both Rose and Alice looked guilty of something. Hmm??

"Well.. I kind of know how you feel because I saw thing guy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I can't stop either. And he was kissing Jessica." Alice looked murderous but sadness overcame her eyes.

" Oh my Gosh the same with me you guys ! He's really muscular with brown eyes and curly hair. And he's also on the football team," Rosalie spoke in a whisper. " Did I mention he is going out with Lauren!!??!!" _Coincidence Much ??_

" My guy is on the football team too !!" Alice and I said at the same time and we all broke out in smiles.

"Cool. So they'll be watching us while we cheer. Let's make them see that we could be way better than Tanya, Lauren , or Jessica!!" Rosalie said

We obviously agreed. I mean come on we get to flirt and have fun all for a good cause. But I did feel kind of guilty. _Fuck it ! _Who cares.

We made our way to the field to see everyone stretching on the floor. We quickly changed in the locker rooms which were located outside and stepped out in front of the mirrors to touch up on our make-up.

I wore a short black leather skirt which only covered my ass, a purple halter top with jewels on the neckline which was plunging down in a V-shape, complemented with purple leather boots that went up below my knees. Rosalie was wearing the same thing , but in red, and Alice was wearing the same thing in blue. We started laughing because we were matching.

We stepped out side and heard a guy say, " Shit! It's those bells again." I stopped laughing and stared at my sisters who started cracking up. Their laughter was contagious so I apparently joined in. As soon as everyone heard us, their heads snapped up to our direction.

The guys roamed our bodies freely while the girls stood up and three of them walked forward and said , " What the hell are you wearing?!? It's cheer practice. We don't dress like whores. Who the fuck wears leather skirts and designer shoes to cheer practice?"

That definitely set Rosalie off. She stepped forward and began talking smack back. She hates it when people call us whores or sluts.

" You know what I am captain and we can wear what we want." Rosalie said forcefully. She could be a bitch when she wanted to be.

"And if you and your bitch crew have a problem then you can leave." I added. I always had Rose's back. I heard someone say, " Damn. They are even hotter when they are angry!" That lead to a chorus of "hell yeahs" and "damn"

" Oh and just because we wear designer things and you don't doesn't mean you can act all bitchy about it. I mean we wear designer stuff while sleeping" Alice said. She hates it when people make fun of her designer clothes. You don't want to talk smack about shopping or clothes because Alice loves shopping and once she gets started, there's no force in nature that can hold her back.

"Oh and by the way why don't you and your bitch crew take your fake ass boobs and nose that way?" I said while the guys and the nice girls were ooooooo-ing. I noticed my Adonis and the two guys Rosalie and Alice described staring at with lust and shock. _Crap. We just dished their girlfriends. Are they going to yell and scream ?_ Rosalie and Alice followed my stare at the three gorgeous men and they looked scared for a moment but calmed down. I saw the three guys smiling. Oh my god his smile took my breath away.

"Anyways girls, sorry for the interruption. We'll call your names to make sure you're here and hand you your uniform." I said.

" Oh My Damn her voice is like an angel too !!"

I stared shocked while my sisters were laughing along with the non- bitchy girls.

"Alright. Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Stella, Victoria, Cassie and Amanda!" Spoke Alice her voice sounding so dull while saying the first three names. Everyone noticed and giggled.

"So today we'll be just basically stretching and practicing some moves. We won't be here to baby you, but we will keep close watch and ask us if you need help."

The evil devils snorted as if they were the best ever. I noticed Amanda twitching and I walked over to her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She was one of the nice people who wasn't jealous of me and was sincere.

" I am just nervous I don't want to mess up something in front of you guys." She added shyly.

I smiled and said, " Don't worry you'll be great and it doesn't even matter if you mess up. And we'll be here if you need any help so don't sweat it." I hoped my convincing was working. " Oh and if any of those idiots bother you just tell me or my sisters and we'll take care of the problem for you." I smiled and she nodded and thanked me.

I saw everyone spread out in the field trying out new tricks or stretching. I spotted Rosalie and Alice somewhat close to my Adonis and his friends so I walked over making sure they saw my ass. This was going to be fun. I made my way over to them walking like a model.

"Hey. What's up ?" I asked a little curios because they had evil smiles

All of the sudden, everything happened in a flash. They pushed me so I nearly tripped until I felt two warm hands around my waist. I opened my eyes to see none other than Adonis himself smiling. I realized we hadn't moved and was getting slightly uncomfortable because his hand was touching my ass. I coughed and stood up. He was still smirking.

"I-I am s-sorry!" I can't believe Rosalie and Alice did this. But I am glad they did. I smiled internally.

"No problem. I didn't mind at all. Nice skirt by the way." I blushed

" I am Bella Hale." I stated trying to strike a conversation.

"I'm Edward Cullen" Oh my God what a beautiful name. I think I almost fainted. _Why am I so nervous ? I am never nervous. _" And I think we all know who you are. You and your sisters make quite an entrance, and must I say you're gorgeous. These are my brothers Emmett and Jasper."

"Thanks. I think you should meet them considering they pushed me here on purpose."

He had a confused look but shrugged it off. I could see him eyeing my rack. _Ha! I got him just where I want him._

" Rosalie, Alice !! Come here and meet Edward and his brothers." When I said friends they panicked and shook their heads no but I wasn't having it !

I dragged Edward to where Rose and Ali were whispering and staring at us.

" Rosalie this is Emmett Cullen." I started winking conspicuously "Emmett this is Rosalie, my sister" I left them chatting, smiling, and laughing.

"Alice this is Jasper Cullen." I wagged my eyebrows and Alice started giggling while Edward and Jasper stood there clueless. "It's a girl thing" I replied.

I swore I heard Jasper whisper to Edward " A sexy girl thing!" I giggled also and they looked away pretending to enjoy the scenery.

We all were sitting and talking in one big group and I noticed Jasper and I were alike because we were calm but sexy. Emmett and I were the jokesters. Edward and I . _I m at loss for words._ I think we just connected somehow.

After 3 minutes, I saw Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren glaring at us. They looked murderous. _Wow Jealous Much ?_

" Hey guys I think your girlfriends are getting mad at us for stealing you." Alice joked as Rose and I laughed while the others looked confused but were too busy staring at out chests.

"What girlfriends?" Jasper asked me.

" Those over there." I pointed to where they were stretching and they all turned to see who it was.

"Oh there not our girlfriends."

_What ? Okay now I m confused._

"_Oh. Okay??" Rosalie said._

" But we saw you kissing them in Bio earlier and in Lunch." Alice defended.

" Yeah but there not our girlfriends." Emmett said.

We were utterly confused. If they didn't go out why were they kissing?

Just then a group of girls my age screeched, " Eddy, Jazzy, Emmy!!!" and ran towards us.

Three of them attacked Edward, and his brothers.

We stood there shocked as Edward Was making out with some blonde._ Ugh! A blonde ! Are you serious ? No offense to Rosalie._

Emmett was making out with a red-head and Jasper with a brunette. My sisters and I stood there like idiots watching the men we liked making out with strangers. As they stopped for breath, they all stood up , gasping for breath and breathing hard. They left the field and made there way to their cars with the strangers.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME !! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!?" we yelled in unison. They never even tried pulling away once !! Wtf !

Not once did Edward or Jasper or Emmett look back and say sorry or bye or see you tomorrow. They got up and left so they could probably do other things than play around and sit in the fields with us. I was about to cry. And here we were thinking they were single when in reality they were PLAYERS ! My sisters and I started screaming and shouting curse words. We ended practice and headed home in Alice's Porsche. The car ride was silent but when we got home Alice said we were to have a sleepover in her room and that we would skip classes tomorrow. I didn't argue because the last thing I wanted to see was Edward or his filthy, low life brothers. I knew my sisters felt the same way.

We started watching Beverly Hills Chihuahua to get our mind off of reality. Rosalie ordered Chinese Food, pizza, a chocolate cake, and ice cream. We gave the delivery guy $100.00 knowing it was less we let him keep the change.

We changed into our pajamas while Alice set up the food and movie. Who knew you could eat so much when depressed.

Ali paused the movie and she said she had to tell us something.


	7. The Sisterly Talk

Bella

"Alright.. Ali speak up." Rosalie said. She was never one for beating around the bush. She cuts to the chase. I smiled.

"Well. I don't know why we're acting all depressed. I mean come on ! We're the Hale girls, We do not need guys to keep us happy. We shouldn't be moping around, and who are they to stand us up? We don't need them to make us happy!" Alice stopped to take a breath and waited for our reply.

Rose and I glanced at each other and nodded. Rose and I could practically know what the other is thinking without expressing it in words.

" Alice we totally agree with you. One-hundred percent. But I think it will be hard considering we have more than half of the classes with them. Excluding lunch." Rosalie spoke in an obvious tone.

The girls and I were thinking of a way to this new problem. We never usually fall for guys this fast but for some reason this was different somehow. We contemplated for about five minutes._ Ding!_ Well if the players wanna play.. We could join them.

"Um well I know this might not work, but-" I started but was cut of my Rosalie.

"Don't worry Bells, let's hear it !" Rosie said. She obviously always had my back and was always on my side. My gaze flickered to Alice was nodding in agreement.

"Well. If the players want to play…"

"Yeah!! Go on !!" Alice probably knew where I was going with this.

" If the players want to play.. Couldn't we join them?" I spoke my voice was barely a whisper.

" What do you mean join them?" Rosalie spoke for Alice who had no clue what I was saying. Guess I was wrong.

I sighed. " Well. They think that they could get us easily because there so 'hot'" I used quotation marks in the air for effect.

" What if we played the outer field also? Like you know flirt around with different guys and start acting all flirtatious?…" I was scared of my sisters' reactions.

"OMG ! That would be so much fun! We could get them jealous and stuff." Alice spoke in an enthusiastic manner.

Rosalie smirked and nodded her head vigorously meaning she was in with whatever plan I had. Hmm.. Might as well get Alice more hyped up.

"OH Alice.. You know what this means don't you?" I sang. Rosie knew exactly what I was saying and started singing along. Alice was utterly confused so I decided to elaborate for her.

"New attitude means new WARDROBE !!!" Rosalie and I said at the same time while Alice was shrieking and dancing up and down hugging us.

"OH MY GOSH !! I CAN'T WAIT ! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THIS !! I PROMISE WE"LL HAVE THE BEST TIME EVER !! OMG !!!" she ran downstairs while still yelling and dancing.

Rosalie and I loved shopping but Alice… her second home was the mall and the boutique owners and salespersons were practically her second family. No force could stop her when you let her lose in stores like Hollister, Aero, Abercrombie and Fitch, and all the other name brands. She also HAD to have the matching accessories, belts, and purses.

Rosalie and I followed her down giggling. We noticed Alice was on the phone with our banker. _Yup. We had our personal banker and accountant. _

The only words I could make out were three and cards. I was lost. I glanced at Rosalie and she was confused too. _Well that makes two of us._ Alice ended her call with a mouthful of thank-you s and ok s.

She turned around and she looked like she just came back from meeting Taylor Lautner. She noticed our confused expressions and began.

" Well since we are going shopping tomorrow, I called our banker and told him to send three new golden max credit cards to our house immediately. Daddy said it was okay and we will get them tomorrow morning. So we could start getting ready and stuff at like 12:00. Alright well let's go pick out our outfits and then we'll go back to eating and the movie." Alice said as she flew up the stairs. Rose and I shook our heads and smiled. That Alice was sure something else..

By the time we made it up to Alice's room, she had laid out 18 different outfits.

I was shocked beyond words.

"Alice are you some sort of vampire?" Rosie asked

Alice shrugged and said, " Maybe!"

Rose and I examined the dresses, jeans, tops, shoes, belts , bracelets, you name it… Alice has it.

I chose a one-shoulder maritime blue dress that has a gold ring by the shoulder and the dress was up to my knees. Alice first helped me pick out blue heels and then a necklace.

Rosalie picked out an O-Ring bra top dress which ended right above her knees. She chose matching blood red heels and red hoop earrings.

Alice had chosen something simple but sexy. It was a Bow-Tie Baby Doll Top Dress which was solid white with a black neck line. She complemented her dress with white gladiator sandals.

We finished all the food and finished the movie. All I can say now is.._ The Cullen Brothers better watch out because they won't know what hit them__**. **_That was my last thought before Rosalie, Alice, and I drifted to sleep in Alice's extra large king size bed. Yup. She had her own bed made for her as well as ours. How can someone so tiny need a big bed like this ?

"I heard that Bella." Alice said out loud while Rosalie was giggling.

Oops. I hadn't realized I was talking out loud. We all started to giggle before we all slept a peaceful night's sleep.


	8. Victoria's Secret

Bella

I woke up around 8 to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I rushed downstairs in my red silk shorts and matching tank top and opened the door. There was the Cullen Brothers smirking at me. Why the fuck are the smirking now? _Ugh. My outfit. _My shorts only covered my ass and my tank was riding up. I was getting irritated .

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jasper asked still eyeing my ass.

"I live here. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I glared at Edward who kept looking at my tank top which was moving ever so slowly up.

" Um. Well. We have a delivery?" Jasper said. It sounded more like a question though.

The last thing I wanted was for them to be here. " Okay. So whatchu got ?"

This time the big one, Emmett answered and said, " It's from the bank. We have no clue what's in it. Our father told us to deliver it. By the way did I mention you look sexy right now?" I rolled my eyes at that comment. Like seriously ?

OMG ! WTF !I was getting seriously pissed now. FUDGIN PLAYERS. That's right I went there !

They handed me the package while I put on my robe and I heard Edward groan. HA ! Serves him right !

I opened it up and saw a bunch of papers with three shiny, plastic rectangular shaped cards. I checked the cards and they were the Golden Max Credit Cards Alice was talking about. I was so excited that I started jumping up and down completely forgetting who was currently in my house.

I looked at the guys and saw their eyes bulging out of their sockets while looking at my rack moving up and down. I stopped abruptly and glared at them.

" A little excited are we?" Edward asked his eyes never moving away from my chest.

"Yeah we're going shopping for clothes and such." I replied totally bored.

"You need three golden credit cards to go shopping?" Jasper cut in.

"Yeah. My sisters and I go crazy at the mall. Especially, Alice." I eyed Jasper carefully as I said Alice's name and his face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Don't you guys already have like trillions of clothes?" Emmett said this time

'Yeah but you can never have too many." I said while smiling. Just as Edward was about to ask something, I heard a voice from upstairs groan, "Belllllaaaaa." I sounded very manly. I recognized it was Rosalie. She may have a musical voice but in the morning she's always groggy.

"A little busy are we?" Edward asked with a hint of anger in his voice or it was probably my hallucination..

"Um..-" I was cut off my another moan, " Bella ! Get up here right now !" Alice yelled.

"Coming Alice!" I said hoping to clear up the misunderstanding between us. _Wait why does it matter? THERE EFFING PLAYERS !_

" Well bye I guess. See you whenever." I said angrily hoping they get the hint that they were unwelcome.

I turned to the staircase and the last thing I heard was "Man ! I got a hard on !" and the slamming of a door.

I ran up to Alice who asked me what happened and I told her everything. Rosalie smiled and said, "Awesome Bells !"

We all showered and wore our dresses we picked from the night before and applied make-up. Rosalie did my hair while Alice activated our cards and at exactly 1:00 we were all ready and settling in to my midnight blue Ferrari.

On the way there we decided which stores to check out first, where to have lunch, and which shoe stores to go to.

Alice was bouncing with excitement the whole way there. When we stepped into Abercrombie and Fitch, everyone gasped but we ignored them and continued shopping. So far, I bought 4 dresses. Rosalie bought 2 skirts and 2 dresses. Alice bought 2 shorts and two skirts. Next stop Hollister.

At Hollister we bought jeans and shirts with matching belts. So far, we each had 2 bags.

At Aero, there was like a sale so I bought 2 hand bags, 3 sweatshirts, a bikini, 2 jeans, and 2 shirts. Rosalie and Alice bought the same thing except for the jeans. Rosalie got shorts instead of jeans and Alice bought leggings.

All together we had 6 dresses, 4 skirts, 12 jeans and 9 shirts, 3 shorts, 2 hand bags, 3 sweatshirts, 3 bikinis, and 15 shoes. We spent over $6,000 and we were barely finished.

We took a break and decided to get some lunch at La Bella Italia.

I was searching the place and it was evenly packed. I scanned the room to find three guys laughing and playing around. _God ! Just shoot me now !_

I nudged Rosalie and Alice and nodded towards _them._ The hostess took us to a booth in the back right across from Edw- _them !! _From the corner of my eye I saw them staring at us . I mean they even twisted their torsos to look at us. _Pathetic Losers._

I got an idea. Why wait till tomorrow to start our Operation: Ex-Cullen project when we can start now? I told the girls my plan and they agreed with me and said that we shouldn't waste time.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine girls!" Rosalie said.

"Let's show them what it is like to get humped then dumped!" I said

A moment later we were laughing at my comment. I believe it was really loud because the Cullen boys heard us and looked our way confused.

We pretended we didn't see them. For the first 5 minutes they tried to get out attention but we just ignored them.

After a while, we decided to start so we began our plan. Operation Ex-Cullen.

Alice pretended to go to the bathroom. So, then she "dropped" something on the way, she slowly bent over and Rosalie and I saw Jasper light up with excitement. We were giggling like school girls who found out their crush like them.

Next it was my turn. I pretended to get some ketchup on my index finger from the appetizer and began sucking on it slowly as possible. I saw Edward and his brothers stare in pleasure and amusement. Poor Eddie couldn't keep it in his pants. I smiled and knew I was successful in my mission.

Rose was up to bat. She slowly stood up and pretended to stretch which made her dress go all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Emmett groaned out loud. We saw the chef smiling . He probably thinks Emmett was groaning because of his delicious food. I laughed out loud which caused Edward to turn his head in my direction is give me his breath-taking crooked smile.

The girls and I began talking about the next step in our plan. For this part of the plan we needed them close to us.

I went up to their table.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bella!" Edward, Jasper ,and Emmett said simultaneously. I caught Edward ogling my thighs which were visible.

"So me and my sisters noticed you guys and we wanted to ask if you wanted to join us?" I am so brave I thought to myself. MY sisters just threw me to the sharks.. AGAIN.

Edward smiled his smile that was worth a million and.. Oh my god snap out of it !! He's a player. He only wants to get in your pants. _Or in this case dress. _

Jasper and Emmett were whispering to each other. The only words I could make out were .. Bella, Hot, Dress, Bed, Edward, Lucky.

I almost laughed out loud but stopped my self.

We all walked over to our table and Emmett slid in by Rosalie, Jasper by Alice, and Edward was practically glued to me.

My sisters and I were talking silently with our minds.

We saw Jasper give Edward and Emmett a wink and in unison they all yawned at the same time. My girls and I were scared and shocked, but we found out what they were doing. It was an old trick in the book.

At the same time a hand rested on our shoulders. I was signaling to my girls. _I wonder how many times they practiced this with other girls to get it right!!_

They knew what I was talking about and we all rolled our eyes and started laughing.

"Oh My God. Her voice is like bells. Damn! Nick was right!" Emmett said.

Everyone was laughing when I was confused. _What's it with people and bells?_

As the laughter quieted down, Rosalie excused herself to go to the bathroom. And every girl knew that it meant "Girl Time" in the bathroom. Alice and I got up when Jasper asked where we were going.

"The bathroom." Alice stated getting annoyed.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Emmett asked interested.

"To talk and stuff." I replied also getting pissed.

"About?" Edward pressed. _They won't give up will they._

"_OH _you know stuff like boys, clothes, shoes, parties, stuff like that." I hoped they got the hint when Alice said 'boys' with a higher octave.

"Oh." Edward replied. _He has very nice vocabulary. HA !_

We entered the bathroom leaving the boys confused, and shocked

Rosalie was fixing her make-up and we started doing the same.

"Are you ready for the finale girls?" Rose asked us.

"Yep. This will show if they like us or what's under us, if u know what I mean."

We were laughing as we exited the bathroom, drawing all the attention to us.

"Hot Damn !! Look at them !" I heard a guy say.

I think the guys didn't like the attention on us because they probably thought we would start hanging out with other guys.

"I just hate the way they treat girls. Like they're disposable or something." I said.

Rose and Alice looked taken back at my outburst but agreed with me.

"Hey Guys." Rosalie said."

"Hi girls."

Once seated , the food came and we were eating. The guys were too busy eating, they barely looked at us. So it was easier on us to give signals.

Alice coughed which meant she's ready. Rosalie sighed which meant she was ready, and I yawned which meant I was now ready.

Rosalie held up one finger then two, then three, and said go.

We pretended to reach for food so we all let our hands wander and then oh so innocently it ended up on Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's crotch.

We heard three forks clatter to the dishes and I laughed silently as we watched three guys compose them selves.

Edward actually had to bite down on his lip from moaning.

After what was 10 minutes which felt like hours, we decided to get some more shopping done. The guys willingly followed us around carrying our bags.

We went to extra stores just so the guys would get mad. But not once did they complain.

"Aren't you guys tired of all this shopping?" I asked Edward.

He smiled, shook his head and said, " No. You're girls. This was bound to happen."

I smiled. Content with his answer, I walked away into Armani Exchange .

We were in the dressing rooms discussing what to do next.

"Oh My Gosh!" Rosalie exclaimed " Let's make them come with us to Victoria's secret."

After we stopped laughing we stepped out in the clothes we tried on and smiled. We discussed Rosalie's idea and ways to make it more fun.

After about 10 minutes we paid for everything. I bought 6 new skirts, 3 shirts, 2 jeans, and 8 belts, with matching shoes.

We walked out and saw the guy's eyes pop when they saw were bought 3 bags each just from one store.

I took a couple bags from Edward so now he had 11 and I had 19. Good thing we were shopping like this for years or else I would never have been able to carry all this stuff.

We passed a couple of boutiques and Alice even planned a spa trip for us girls on Saturday.

After a couple more stores we finally got to Victoria's Secret.( Every man's weakness)

Edward saw where we were headed and abruptly stopped. He shook his head trying to get the images of me in the lingerie out of his head.

I saw Jasper and Emmett freeze too. We knew they weren't going to move any time soon

So we dragged them in.

They waited by the entrance of the store while we were picking things out.

We planned something else too. So when I found the skimpiest thing in the whole store, I held it up to Edward and said, " What do you think?"

He froze there with his jaw hanging open.

He finally composed himself though not completely.

"I-I- Think y-you would l-l-look sexy" I smiled at his answer, kissed him on the cheek and went back inside with my sisters.

I looked back once and noticed his brothers patting him on the back and he smirked like the kissed me. _Jerk !_

" Damn. Bells you got guts." Alice complimented

" I still can't believe you kissed him on the cheek." Rosalie said.

" Me either." I confessed.

We paid for everything and left. I think I fooled Edward good because he put his arm around my waist while I was talking on the phone to my step-brother Jacob.

We left the mall and I pulled out my keys and opened my car form the automatic buttons on the control. I heard the BEEP and we took off. I approached my car while the guys were complimenting it . I thanked them and managed to fit all the bags inside the trunk.

Good thing the guys didn't see our purchases because that would have ruined the surprise they were going get tomorrow.

We drove home and ordered sushi while renting a movie. This time we slept in Rosalie's room. We drifted to sleep right after singing along to Paranoid by Jonas Brothers. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?

.


	9. Mike's Dead

Bella

I was having a livid dream about my mom who passed away four years ago in a bank robbery. Still thinking about that one cold day in November brought me back to old memories of her and many tears.

_It was Thanksgiving and my mom and I were going to the bank to get some cash to buy presents for Rosalie ,Alice, and myself. Rosalie and Alice were with Charlie buying turkey, potatoes, vegetables, pie, and salad components._

_In a flash, a man with a ski mask stepped up and yelled out " Give me all your money and credit cards." A man was arguing with him telling him he won't give him the money. He walked over to me and my mom who were scared silly , sitting on the floor while I was sobbing. He yanked me up and held the gun to my head. The man suddenly gave him all of his wallet's components. Cops cars were suddenly surrounding us and my mother yanked me back to her arms. I hit the floor hard and saw the most horrible scene ever._

_The robber shot my mom while I screamed my heart out. I was surrounding my mom's blood while the EMTs out my mom on a stretcher and----_

"Bella !! Bella !! Wake up !!" Alice screeched who was sobbing for some reason.

I woke up and realized I was screaming and crying in my sleep due to my dream.

"Bells are you okay?" Rosalie asked me, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine you guys. Sorry for waking you up." I confessed.

" It's alright Bellie. We're just glad your okay." Rosalie said. I smiled as she used my old nickname for me.

"If only I'd been smart and faster she wou--" I was cut of by my sisters who said in unison, "It's not your fault Bella."

My sisters never blamed me for my mom's death, but I still did. Why was I so slow and stupid. If it weren't for me, she would still be here !! Charlie kept telling me I was only twelve and that it had nothing to do with me.

"Um. Well I'll go get dressed and make breakfast." I complied. I scurried to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I showered and straightened my long mahogany hair. I wore my outfit that Alice picked out for our first day of Operation: Ex-Cullen. I smiled and remembered the fun we were going to have. I erased all sad thoughts from my mind and went downstairs to find Alice and Rosalie eating pancakes, toast, fruit, with orange juice,

I sat down smiling and grabbed a plate full of food. Alice and Rosalie looked shocked and confused.

"Operation: Ex-Cullen!" I yelled out loud. I was so giddy.

Rosalie looked taken back at my outburst and laughed while Alice was cheering with me.

Rosalie and Alice got dressed and came down an hour later while I was watching Full House.

Rosalie was well.. Rosalie. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a one shoulder top that was rich red.

Alice was hyper as usual. She was wearing faded gray shorts with a white one-shoulder top that was pure white with a ring at the shoulder.

Ah. We match. I m guessing this was planned.

I was wearing super skinny black jeans with a deep blue one-shoulder top that had a heart shaped ring on the shoulder like Alice.

"Oh My God ! We match." I said sarcastically while we all laughed.

I wore blue flats, Rosalie wore red, and Alice wore white.

I love my sisters. I thought.

"Let's take the Porsche today." Alice said, pulling me out of my lovely thoughts.

"Yeah. We didn't ride it in a while." I said. The Porsche was Alice's favorite car.

Rosalie was driving while I was in the passenger seat and Alice in the back.

We decided to hit the beach this weekend because surprisingly it was good whether.

I turned on the radio and Burning Up came of by the Jonas Brothers. I paused it while Rosalie rolled down the windows. She blasted the speakers to high.

"I love them so much." We all screeched.

I pressed play and we all sang along to the song.

"Joe is so freaking sexy." I said

"Don't forget Nick and Kevin. They're triple the threat." Alice added while Rosalie laughed.

We sang all the way to school.

We got stares from everyone. Mostly glares from girls and wolf-whistles from guys.

As we pulled into the parking lot, everyone was staring at us. We sang along until the song ended and in unison we all opened our doors and walked out.

"I just want to bang that brunette all night long." Some teenager with crazed hormones yelled out. I blushed deep red and my sisters chucked.

"Hey Barbie, I'm Ken. Meet me in my dream house at 4:00" I laughed. That comment was obviously for Rosalie. She gawked. She hates it when people discriminate her just because she's blonde.

Since we had some time left till school opened, we walked around the school planning our next attack on the Cullen brothers.

While by the Annex building, we heard moaning.

"What the hell is that?" Rosalie asked, reading my mind.

"Idk! Come on." Alice spoke using her aim chatting language.

We crept around the corner to find Mr. Jasper Cullen sucking off Ms. Lauren Mallory's face. The moans became louder and more intense. That was our cue to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" I asked. "Yesterday, they were totally different. They held the door for us, bought us our lunch, and even held our bags the whole time. What happened?!?" I was actually pissed and confused. Jasper was really sweet to me yesterday despite all the ogling and gawking .

" Players will be players Bella." Alice simply stated. Her tone was bored and I could tell she was everything but shocked. I guess she knew people like them could never ever change." Don't let their good behavior fool you. They just want to get in your pants."

"Right. Let's go!" Rosalie said, leading the way back to the front of the building. Students were already inside.

WE went to our lockers and dropped off our stuff. Everyone was already in class but since we were us.. We decided to make an entrance. Also, because Edward and his brothers would be in the same class, Biology.

We stepped right in front of the door. Class started five minutes ago. Rosalie pulled her skirt up, making it shorter. Alice pulled her shorts down a notch, and I made sure some cleavage was showing so I pulled my shirt down.

"Ready gals ?" Alice asked going on with her Tennessee accent.

"Yeah." Rosalie and I replied in unison. We smiled at each other and looked towards the door.

"On the count of three we pull open the doors and walk towards our spots. okay? " Alice said.

I was ready to pull the right door while Rosalie was pulling the left door.

"ONE.."

"Two.."

"THREE !" Rosalie said in a whisper.

I pulled the door at the same time as Rosalie and smiled. Nothing could mess this up.

We walked straight to our spots while every guy was saying sex comments and every girl was practically glaring holes into the back of our heads.

I noticed Edward smile at me and I smiled back. _He thinks I want him ? Puh-lease. Well maybe if he wasn't a player and a jack ass then.. SNAP OUT OF IT !! He's a player ! Oh my god his eyes and hi- GRR !! STOP !_

"Hey Bella." Mike said from beside me. He was one of the few guys who didn't always look at my body. He was actually pretty cute.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing Much. Just working on our English Essay. Did you finish?"

"Yeah." I said bored.

"Um. Well do you want to you know hang out after this class since its free period?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah okay Sure." I smiled and he nodded while the teacher began the lesson. I took careful notes until something hit my arm.

It was a piece of paper folded into 8 perfect squares.

It read, **Bella, meet me at the gym after class. C you there. LOVE, MIKE ! =]**

Okay? I thought.

I wrote back saying yes

Soon, the bell ran and I went to my locker which wouldn't open. So I began kicking it violently. I heard a snicker behind me.

I huffed and said, "What do you want?"

"I thought you would need some help." An angelic voice replied.

I turned to see Edward Cullen smirking with his arms crossed at his chest.

He moved so he was behind me by my locker and out his ear by the lock. He waited for the click, kicked my locker one more time and opened it.

"OMG! Thank you so much !" I said throwing my books in and running to the gym.

I didn't want Mike to think I stood him up so I ran like the wind.

When I got inside, it was quiet. I heard a lock click. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Mike smiling._ Why is he smiling and why are his arms around me ?_

He pulled me into a death grip and smashed his lips onto mine. His hands traveled until they landed on my but. I was punching and pounding his chest really hard but he was like a rock. I started sobbing.

Mike noticed and he started whispering some shit into my ear. I started crying and screaming really loud.

That must have gotten him pissed because he punched my arm. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't help but cry louder. This angered him even more as he ripped my shirt right off my chest. I began to scream bloody murder, hoping to get someone's attention.

All I was wearing was my deep blue bra and my jeans, along with the flats I wore this morning. My hair was all messed up do to this prick.

Suddenly, the gym door burst open breaking the lock and three unseen faces ran in. One of them took of their jacket and gave it to me while the other was busy trying to find the light. The last one was huge, he reminded me of Emmett Cullen. As I put the jacket on, the fighting began as they started punching and kicking Mike everywhere. I looked up to see three familiar faces.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.


	10. MIKe's dead edward point of view

Edward ( yeah finally)

I was walking to biology while someone pulled me and slammed me towards the wall.

Lauren. I smiled thinking I knew what she wanted.

" Hey gorgeous." she said with her nasal voice.

She started kissing me and I got really into it. Images of Bella kept popping up into my head. _weird. _All I could remember was her long, beautiful, mahogany hair. Her big brown eyes, those nice long legs, those beautiful eyelashes, her juicy lips, and her hot smile.

I pulled away from Lauren's animal behavior. _Bear Much ?_. I was thinking everything that led to this side of me.

Hard to believe but I used to be mice and gentlemanly towards girls. But now.. Bella.

What is wrong with me. She is so out of your league. I mean she's so pretty and nice and I am just a player with no respect for anyone.

I made my way toward biology and saw three seats empty. One word: Hale

As soon as the thought came in my head the doors to the classroom opened and there stood my Bella along with her sisters. _Wait MY Bella ? Since when is she mine?_

I saw Bella make her way to her seat and as soon as I was about to sit next to her, that vile Mike Newton beats me to it and starts talking to her.

Why was I so angry ? Jealousy ? Nah.

Towards the end of class, Mike passed something to Bella.

I narrowed my eyes and saw it was a note.

I saw Bella smiling and she wrote back and mike nodded.

_Wonder what that's about ?!!??_

Jasper saw here I was glaring at and smiled at me.

After class, I noticed Bella rushing. I followed her out and saw her kicking and pounding on her locker door.

I chuckled at the sight. She huffed and turned around . I went over to her and opened her locker by using an old trick.

She yelled, "OMG Thank You so Much!" threw her books into her locker, and ran towards the gym.

_The gym ? What could she be doing in there? Should I check if she's okay?_

I saw Emmett and Jasper going towards the bathrooms and joined them. We stayed there for the most part until I heard a scream

"Yo, You guys heard that?" I asked panicking

"Yeah it was like a scream." Emmett said in an obvious tone

A girls scream. But more like… BELLA !!!

I jolted out the doors and Emmett and Jasper followed not to far behind.

I tried opening the gym doors but someone must've locked them.

"_AHHHH!"_ I heard Bella scream and she began to cry.

CRAP !! Emmett came running down the hallway with Jasper.

"It's locked!" I yelled.

"Then let's push !" Emmett called.

We all ran back, and slammed into the door. We did this three times and that's when the cries of Bella became louder and more painful for me to listen to.

By the fourth time we pushed hard enough to break the lock and break through.

Inside, I saw the most saddest and cruelest thing ever. Anger burned through my veins ad I saw Mike Newton's filthy hands all over my Bella who was crying and shaking with fear and only wearing a bra. Even though the image was awesome I knew I couldn't stand there and ogle her when she was crying and in pain.

I ran over to her and unzipped my leather jacket. I took it off and put it around her. She was crying and shaking. I felt horrible and anger got the best of me. I ran over to Mike and started beating the crap put of him with Emmett and Jasper's help.

I saw Bella crying staring down at her feet trying to fix her hair. She looked up at us and she gasped at the sight of us. I wanted to comfort her but she ran away crying even harder.

_Did she want Mike to touch her like that ? Did she want him? _

NO ! she couldn't have because she was screaming and crying in pain while Mike almost raped her. I took off after her, looking for an explanation. But I realized she was scared and she just ran away from _ME !! _**All I know is… Mike Newton is DEAD !!**

**Author**

**Ok. Please tell me if u liked it or not . Please review !!**


	11. Dreams

Bella

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett ?

I ran out the double doors and spotted the lock on the door busted and torn. I couldn't be any happier that the guys saved me. I felt guilt roll off of me. Here I am planning to teach them a lesson with my sisters and give them a taste of their own medicine when, they just helped me from getting rapped.

I was walking to the cafeteria where I knew Rosalie and Alice would be. As soon as I walked in Rosalie yelled, "Bella !" across the café which caused everyone to turn and look at me.

Some guy named Jake **( NOT JACOB)** even shouted, " Baby, why are you crying? I could show you a good time."

This caused me to sob even harder as I made my way over to my sisters at _our _table.

Rosalie saw my face and her eyes widened. She looked like she would cry.

Rosalie was always the concerned and just like Alice, she hated it when others would bother us, and would take it in her own hands.

"Bella! Oh my god ! What happened are you okay?! Bella ! What's wrong? Why you crying?!!? ANSWER ME !" Rosalie shouted in nervousness which caused Alice to look up from her salad and gasp at me.

"Bella !! OMG !! What happened?!" Alice cried.

"M-m-ike.. r-r-r-r-a-pe…gym.. m-me! E-Edward.. Jas-s-per.. Emm-m-et hell-p meee." I broke down again and I saw Alice with a pained and panicked look on her face. Rosalie's expression was filled with anger, hatred, and sadness.

Rosalie was the one in our group of three to actually experience what rape was like. She never wanted any of us to go through with it. She always out on an act in front of people to show she wasn't weak, which she wasn't. She was the toughest from all of us, but only Alice and I know what Rosie is really like.

"Um.. Bella? Who's jacket is that?" Alice spoke in curiosity.

"Edward's jacket." I replied glumly. I knew they would ask why I was wearing it so I zipped it down and showed them the scratches, bruises, and my bare stomach showing because I was only wearing a bra. I didn't zip it back up because it was too hot and no one else was around.

They looked horrified and Rosalie nodded for me to start telling them what happened and explain the marks on my body. Alice looked depressed and was searching the room for someone. Mike I suppose. Even when I think of his name I cry, flinch, or scream.

After I quieted down, I looked down at Rosalie's pizza and my stomach growled. She smiled humorlessly, but passed me the slice.

"Thank You Rose." I said with a small smile. I tried to hide the fact that I couldn't trust anyone now besides my sisters and how terrified I was.

"No problem. I m not even that hungry. Now can you please tell us what happened, if you want to that is." She added the last part with only a whisper.

Rosalie never told us exactly what happened so she didn't expect me to either But I did.

Alice mumbled something about revenge, dieing, Mike, idiot, bury, shovel, backyard.

I was laughing at that. Alice always helped me get thought things.

I started my story , starting at Biology class. I was telling the story while eating the pizza and drinking some of Alice's Snapple. They listened at tentatively to my sad story. Rosalie's expression turned furious every time I said Mike's name and Alice was smiling evilly at the mention of his vile name. I cracked a smile. I looked back down to the marble counter-top and finished my story.

As I looked up I noticed three extra bodies standing beside me by the aisle.

There expressions? Edward looked pained and shocked. Emmett looked murderous, and Jasper looked infuriated, confused, and relief.

We looked at each other for a while until I felt warm hands lay on my stomach and zip up my jacket. I flinched and shuddered. He immediately let go, and I looked up and saw Edward looking at another table.

We all followed his gaze and saw Mike Newton with bruises everywhere, a black eye, and his shirt was torn on the shoulder.

I noticed Emmett smile and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was contagious.

They were watching intently until I heard someone, a guy call out, "Bella screwed you!?! Awesome man ! How was it?" All heads snapped in my direction and I started crying …again.

When I looked up, all I saw was Jasper looking down at me with sadness in his eyes. I saw him look at Edward then me then Edward then me. I followed his gaze to find Emmett and Edward punching Tyler, Mike, and Austin.

I ran over there and started screaming for them to stop, but no one listened. I pulled Edward by his shirt and pulled him back. I glared at Emmett until he unwillingly followed not to far behind us.

Everyone started looking back and forth from Edward to me and I saw my sisters grinning like fools.

I met Edward's eyes and we stared in to each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until a three shrill calls interrupted us.

Ugh. Guess who ? Three girls running after Edward and his brothers. They were pulled away, there eyes never leaving our table.

It felt so weird without having them there.

"I'm going to skip class for the rest of the day." I said in a bored tone.

"Okay. We are obviously going with you." Alice smiled and Rosalie nodded.

ON the way back home, I was contemplating on whether or not to stop this whole Operation: Ex- Cullen charade or to keep going further.

"Do you think we should quit this Operation Ex Cullen ? I mean they helped me." I said nervously.

"What ! Bella, I admit they helped you and we are very grateful for that, but any human being would help someone if they were in that situation. I mean they just left us there in the lunchroom while everyone was staring. DO you know how embarrassing that is ? You agree with me right Rosalie?" Alice explained.

"Yeah. I totally agree. One hundred percent correct Alice." Rosalie sighed. "Bella you would have helped anyone if they were in that situation too."

I nodded and smiled. I hugged them both and said, " What now ?"

OHHH bad move. I saw Alice beaming. I looked over at Rosalie and we both covered our ears.

Right on cue, Alice yelled out, "SHOPPING !!"

We all laughed and since it was only 1:00, I decided to take a nap with my little sissies.

Well technically, Alice and I are fraternal twins so we're exactly 16 and Rosalie's 17 but we're all in the same grade, 10.

I lay dreaming about giant gingerbread cookies chasing after us in the mall. We mad our way to the candy store where the chocolate bars, Oreos, cookies, and ice- cream was coming alive, and was growing bigger and bigger by the second. I tried to run but a giant pillow like thing caught me and grabbed me in its arms.

A marshmallow. I started screaming and kicking .

I could hear laughter getting louder and louder. I opened my eyes to see the Cullen brothers and my two _dear, loving _sisters rolling on the floor laughing.

I was confused. What were they doing here and why were they laughing?

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked them which only caused more laughter.

Emmett actually had tears running down his cheeks while Rosalie was clutching her sides.

_OH NO !! U FORGOT ABOUT MY SLEEP TALKING !! OH LORD._

I looked down and blushed trying to recall my dream. Blank. Nothing. I couldn't remember.

I looked up to see a big marshmallow right in my face. I went under my sheets.

"AHH, Get it away from me !! It's going to eat me !!! Help!! Rosalie, Alice I love you. Tell dad I said I love him. OH no !" I screamed bloody murder.

I heard chucking and I took my sheets and threw them across the room which hit Jasper in the face which caused EVEN MORE laughter to start.

I looked around and saw Emmett and Edward eating a bag of marshmallows.

_Was this a joke !!??_

"GRRR!!" I growled and everyone looked surprised and quieted down except three. Or shall I rephrase? Three Bothers !

"OH my God ! You should have heard yourself!" Spoke Emmett still laughing with four humongous marshmallows in his mouth.

"Oh no he's going to eat me … no !!" Jasper mimicked me. This caused even Rosie and Alice to start again.

"I love you Alice and Rosie. Tell dad I love him." Edward spoke dramatically. _God. His laugh is so musical. GRR. Forget that ! You're supposed to be mad ! _Everyone quieted down then another round started but his time it was harder and louder.

" Aw Bells, you love us that much?!?" Rosalie said with a drastic hand over her heart, faking proud ness.

I stormed out of the room and walked over to the kitchen. I still heard laughter upstairs.

"OH. Jasper, don't let it eat me!" Alice mocked me.

I was angry. At Rosalie. At Alice. How could they let the enemies I our home? I confused. Why are they even here?

I hadn't noticed I said that aloud and then someone answered.

" We noticed you weren't in school and we thought something happened… again." He sighed.

That voice was familiar. I turned around. Edward freaking Cullen.

"Oh, err, thanks?" I didn't know what else to say. Hmm. I could start with..

" Edward?" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked questionably.

"I wanted to say thanks for saving me from M-mike. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come in time. Thanks again." I surprisingly hugged him and he was socked at first but hugged me back. Was_ it me or did he not want to let go? Nope. Just me I think._

"Oh and Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"If he ever bothers you, let me know." He was acting all protective of me like my step-brother Jacob.

"Thanks." I said once again .

"Oh Yeah and don't worry. I won't let the marshmallow eat you. Not if I am here." He said shakily. He was laughing like crazy, but I had to join in.

I noticed in the doorway stood my sisters and Emmett and Jasper. They had look of awe's on their faces and they started chucking at his comment.

"Way to kill the mood Edward." I said while smiling.

"Edward, can we talk please ?" Jasper and Emmett asked while beaming at me.

"Oh and Bella we need to talk to." Alice said while winking. I laughed and I got it . The guys looked confused and we started laughing some more.

The guys walked out toward the living room where as we walked into Rosalie's room.

"So…. Bella.." Alice stretched out.

"Yeah?" I asked utterly confused. They smiled evilly._ UH OH ! _

**Author**

**Haha cliffy ! Don't worry I think its obvious. This story will definitely take and unexpected turn thanks to my fan fiction friend, carefulositopeace, also known as YAZMIN ! She's very cool so please check out her stories. PLEASE REVIEW !!**


	12. Emotional Breakdown

**Bella**

"_Yeah?" I replied. They smiled evilly. OH NO!_

"SO you and Edward huh ?" Rosalie said grinning like a fool. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat waiting for my answer.

"What !! NO !! I only said thank you to him for saving me and I hugged him. No big deal." I shrugged and you could clearly see the disappointment rolling off their bodies.

"Why not? Why didn't you make a move? We know you still like him, but are denying it because he's a player." Alice yelled at me. She never yells unless she's clearly upset or actually really pissed. HUH? Why would she be pissed at me? I had a really good reason not to make a "move".

"Alice what's wrong I clearly had a good reason not to. And you darn well know what it is !" I shouted back. I was clearly angry. Who did Alice think she was ?

I was going to make a witty comeback until I heard sobbing coming form Alice.

"OMJ! Alice I'm sorry it's just I am confused and I took my anger out on you. I never meant to make you cry. I'm so very very very sorry Spikester." I used her old nickname for her. I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and started sobbing. I don't think this was the good time to tell her OMJ means Oh My Jasper.

"OH.. Belly-wellie" she said using my old nickname " I am sorry. I should not have pried. Do you really want to know why I started going crazy on you ?" Spiky asked.

I nodded along with Rosalie who was seated at the couch, eating popcorn. She actually brought POPCORN ! I laughed at her and she smiled and shrugged.

"Alright so, err, while you and Edward were doing who knows what.." she smiled but continued. " Well.. I just kind of had an epiphany. Bella?" she asked me.

"Yeah Ali?"

I asked. I was wondering what she would ask. I was hopping she would drop the thing of Edward and I in the kitchen. I knew I liked him and everything, but I couldn't bring myself to confess it. I just really hated his player status. I knew I was very pretty along with my sisters and his brothers were all players. Coincidence? I think not. What chance is there that three beautiful sisters move to California and like three player brothers ?

Alice brought me out of my trance, " How did you react when Edward told you they came her because they were all worried that something happened to…again?"

I hadn't realized before, but I was in shock that they did that.

"Exactly." Alice confirmed. She sighed and sat down. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Alright so that got me thinking, what if the guys could change? What if we helped them

or something ? Then, there would be no problem for us right?" She asked hopefully.

I was about to answer when Rosalie said, "Are you kidding? Did you see them? They're man whores. They can't stick to one girl."

"Yes I no, but did you see the way Edward looks at Bella? Or the way Emmett looks like you?" She spoke and Rosalie froze.

"W-what?" Rosalie questioned.

"You must be blind not to see the way they look at us differently than other girls." She said in an obvious tone.

"Um. NO. I don't" I replied hazily. What the hell is she talking about? "Alice we do not stand a chance. I m not saying we're out of their league.. I'm saying. .I don't w-want-" I started crying towards the end. Bringing back the memories of Adam and his best friends who cheated on me and my loving sisters.

"Bells.. I m sorry, I should have never brought the subject up. Forgive me ?" Alice said in a whisper.

"NO I m glad to know what you think. I just don't want my h-h-eart to be shattered in a million pieces ..again." I was fully crying now and I saw tears form in Rosalie's eyes. I knew she was thinking about Tristan. I also knew Alice was thinking about Damien.

Like I said, we knew what the other was saying without actually saying it.

We all were full blown crying and sobbing now.

"I can't believe they did this to us. I was even thinking about telling Damien I loved him, but fate had other plans." Alice said shakily.

" You know the same day Adam cheated on me?" I asked my voice filled with pure sadness every time I even said his name. They nodded, unable to speak and they looked me in the eye and I began.

"Well. That night before. You remember how I came home late and you two bombarded me with questions? And I told you I was at the park with Crystal ?" They both nodded slowly..

"Well I sort of lied to you." I waited " I was actually with Adam at his house." They looked shocked I lied to them because we never kept secrets from each other.

"That was the first night.. I had s-s-ex with him. And they next day I see him sucking off Kate Denali's face !" That was it.. I was crying so hard I could hardly breathe and we waited for Rosalie's story.

"Bella why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked softly.

"I wanted to completely forget about him. I m sorry I should have never kept that from you guys." I confessed. It was 100% true.

"OH MY GOD !! What an ass! I swear If I see him again I will kill him !" Rosalie screeched while crying. She calmed down a little until she was only sobbing a little and she began the story that ruined her life.

"This I no Is kind of big and for the same reason Bella said, I wanted to forget about him totally." I nodded understandingly while Alice sobbed even harder.

"Alright so on my birthday, after the dinner we all had.. Tristan told me to met him at the park and I did just that. I saw him by the waterfall, the moonlight shining on his beautiful face-" She wailed, but still went on. I felt sad for Rosie and hugged her. She hugged me back and I waited.

"I had to tell him something really important and it was.. That I was pregnant with his baby for two months." She said in a sad, unbearable whisper.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! What did you do !??" I gasped. _Please don't say abortion ._

"Don't worry Bella I didn't. I would never kill and innocent soul." Rosalie confirmed and I was happy at her answer but also confused.

"I told him as soon as I walked up to him. At first, his expression was unreadable but then he jumped up and started kissing me like there's no tomorrow. He said, _Rosie I m so happy. Even though it's really early, I don't care ! I love you and nothing will ever change that. I will be the best father ever !_

Alice scoffed . _If you were going to be such a good father.. Why'd you leave? _I thought.

Rosalie cried. She knew what I was thinking and nodded.

" The bump was barely showing on me and I was already four months. The next day.. I walk into the locker rooms and I .. Irina Denali.. Tristan.. Kissing !!" Rosalie wailed so loud I bet my friends back from Phoenix could hear her.

This made me cry louder. My sister had gone through so much and I couldn't help her.

"Rosalie Hale what did you do to that child !??!?" Alice hissed. She hated abortions. Once in 7th grade, she wrote a four page report on why abortions should be banned.

"Well, shockingly the doctor said the baby was growing really fast so I only had to carry the baby for four and a half months. I did just that and remember that day I was gone for the whole day?" Alice nodded, but I was just too shocked to do anything.

"Well, I was in labor that whole time. I had full charge of the baby so, it was a girl. I named it Winter Grace Hale. She was born in November 20th 2008. I also picked the adoptive parents. There names are Mr. And Mrs. Brandon. She couldn't have any kids of her own, I noticed they were wealthy so they could provide for the baby, but I bought them everything from Diapers to Room Decoration. She was of course my responsibility and so it felt good to have a baby of my own. I cried for months. She was taken from me."

Rosalie cried and cried until she spoke again, " I didn't tell you because I thought you guys would hate me and think I was some tramp who got knocked up."

"Rosalie ! How dare you ! We will always love you and no we do not think you're a tramp. And we wouldn't have minded having a baby around here. Charlie's here only about once every 2 years and I think we could have managed hiding our secret."

I said truthfully. I know I would always love Rosalie no matter what she chose to do with her life.

Alice hugged her and we all started to cry again. Rosalie felt good about telling us about her secret. She said it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

We sat there crying and didn't notice anything about the real world. The real world sucks and escaping into fantasies is the best. We didn't even notice how long our talk lasted . I say about an hour.

Alice contemplated for a second, " I think we should go and err, throw everything out and burn it. Anything that reminds us of _them_."

I looked down to my fingers and saw the pretty diamond ring Adam bought me from Tiffany's . I never knew why I didn't take it off. I know I shouldn't burn it because it was worth a lot of money.

I glanced at Alice and Rosalie, then the clock. They were looking at me and I glanced at my finger. They saw it and gasped.

"Did Adam give that to you?" Alice asked in awe.

"Yeah" My voice broke at the end.

Alice pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a silver bracelet with two hearts chained to it. One heart had Alice engraved on it. The other one said Damien with _9-13-07_, the date they got together. I saw it and gasped. I slipped off my ring and handed it to her.

It had diamonds all over and on the inside was engraved, _9-10-07 B+A._ She gasped and hugged me tightly.

Rosalie unclasped a silver chain on her neck and handed it to Alice.

She read it out loud. _To the love of my life. Rosalie and Tristan 9-02-07. _

Alice and I gasped and then Rosalie was tearing up again. _Love of my life ? Pshh.. Yeah right! _I brought my knees p to my head and laid my head down.

Rosalie snatched all of the jewelry out of our hands . We looked at her in shock. And I said "What Rosie?"

She ignored me and threw the jewelry towards the kitchen. We all closed out eyes shut tight and we heard the bracelet, ring, and necklace clatter on the floor. "I still love him!" we all shouted in unison. _weird !! But so true !_

We opened our eyes and looked towards the kitchen floor and saw nothing but 6 shoes. I looked up and saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett looking at us in a pained, hurtful, anger filled, and _jealousy ??_


	13. Emotional Breakdown edwards pov

**Edward (Emotional Breakdown)**

"Edward, can we talk please ?" Jasper and Emmett asked while beaming at Bella.

I wonder what that was about ? _Please don't tell me they like Bella.._

"So Edward…." Emmett stretched out my name.

"Yeah?" I asked. They smiled evilly. Oh No. They do !!

"So Edward what happened between you and Bella in the kitchen?" Jasper asked smiling grimly. Fuck !

"Shut up. Don't you realize that she would never ever go for me ! We are players and they are just perfect. Nothing is ever wrong with them. They know how to take care of any problem that comes there way. They aren't like any other girls. They are confident and they don't need guys in their lives." I spoke in a whisper. I hated to even say that Bella doesn't need me .

"Yeah. you're right, but I think she likes you. She probably doesn't even know where players! Dude we can use it to our advantage." Emmett said in s yelling-whisper.

"I can tell that Edward likes Bella, Emmett like Rosalie, and-" Jasper got cut off my Emmett.

"And you obviously like Alice." We all smiled and Jasper nodded his head shyly. _Jasper's shy !?! He's never shy !_

I started to think about Bella. Her long mahogany hair, her glassy brown eyes, her long slender legs that show under that mini skirt, her thin frame, her beautiful long slender fingers that hold a beautiful diamond ring, her fat stomach, her big round boo-

"Somebody's thinking about Bella !" Emmett sang in a sing-song voice

"You're one to talk" said Jasper.

" Keep dreaming guys because they would never go out with us. The only reason they even let us in their house is because we helped Bella from Mike!" I envied him. He touched Bella every fucking where I wanted to touch her.

" I like her , but she doesn't like me back and I know it." I confessed.

"I could tell they don't like who we are. Can you not tell ? Every time a girl comes running over to us they stiffen and ignore us. Remember that first day at cheer practice? They were totally pissed we left them. Or that day when we came over to deliver their credit cards? Bella was acting like such a bitch. Bottom line is they do not like us. They do not like players like us." Jasper finished his speech.

"Why? I mean we do not date. What do they want us to be one-women men ? Hell no !" Emmett boomed.

"I hope not. That's impossible for us. I mean come on, we're us !" I said shocked and panicking.

I sighed. Do I like my Bella enough to change my life. _Yeah. My Bella. She will be mine._

"Look I know they don't need guys to keep them happy. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't dated at all. All guys ever do is ogle them."

"(cough) Edward (cough)" Emmett replied. I smiled and nodded. Yeah I knew I was one of them.

" Anyways, what I m saying is this are some tough chicks so they will need some persuasion."

"Let the games begin." Jasper cheered and we high-fived each other. I could tell Emmett wanted to say something, but was cut off by the shriek of my Bella.

I jolted out the living room and went into the doorway of the kitchen to find three angels on the floor sobbing.

I was about to go comfort Bella until I got a text. Jessica ;) was flashing on my blackberry. Ugh. I read the text._ 'Can you come over tonight? My parents are not home and I just bought new lingerie .3' _

Are you serious ?!? _Jessica? Bella? Jessica? Bella? Jessica? Bella !!! _

I shut my phone off and saw my brothers leaning against the wall listening to the conversation.

All I heard before was Alice and Bella screaming and Rosalie eating popcorn . _WOW ! _

The screaming turned to sobbing and I joined my brothers, eavesdropping on the girls.

"Bells.. I m sorry, I should have never brought the subject up. Forgive me ?" Alice said in a whisper. _Why was she apologizing ? And what subject?! _

"NO I m glad to know what you think. I just don't want my h-h-eart to be shattered in a million pieces ..again." What does she mean again ?! Was I wrong about them?

They were full-blown crying now and Alice started to say something about a guy named Damien ? Damien Romero ?

"I can't believe they did this to us. I was even thinking about telling Damien I loved him." Alice wailed using a tissue to save her ruined make up. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me and Emmett put a hand on his shoulder.

What are they talking about? What were they their brothers? Cousins? Please don't let them be their boyfriends !! Dear god please! I promise to go to church ever Sunday, just please don't let it be their boyfriends!! Amen.

" You know the same day Adam cheated on me?" Bella asked her sisters. _What idiot would cheat on Bella !!! _Her sisters nodded and she began as I listened intently.

Well. That night before. You remember how I came home late and you two bombarded me with questions? And I told you I was at the park with Crystal ?" They both nodded slowly.. _I swear to god who the fuck is Adam ? Adam Rodriguez ?_

"Well I sort of lied to you." I waited " I was actually with Adam at his house." They looked shocked at Bella. Guess they never keep secrets form each other. Now..

"That was the first night.. I had s-s-ex with him. And they next day I see him sucking off Kate Denali's face !" That was it.. Was pissed and outraged. But I had no right to be mad at her or him. But right now I was mad at all of them . How could they let a guy mess up their lives?

"I wanted to completely forget about him. I m sorry I should have never kept that from you guys." Bella was crying like there was no tomorrow.

" I think they're acting pathetic!" I said. I was pissed. What the hell ?

"I agree. Why would they care if someone cheated on them. Those losers were lucky to have them. They're action like their mom died." Emmett explained. Jasper nodded and pressed his ear against the wall to listen better.

After Rosalie stopped swearing, she calmed down and started to cry like the others. OH LORD. _Girls !!_

Rosalie started saying shit about how her boyfriend cheated on her. Tristan ? Tristan Gomez? How do I know them ! Are they the same people.

"Alright so on my birthday, after the dinner we all had.. Tristan told me to met him at the park and I did just that. I saw him by the waterfall, the moonlight shining on his beautiful face-" she took a moment and Bella hugged her and she started again.

"I had to tell him something really important and it was.. That I was pregnant with his baby for two months." Emmett tensed up and I was shocked. We got plenty of girls knocked up, so no big deal, Here they were crying because of that.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! What did you do !?? Bella gasped at her sister. I could tell Bella hated abortions.

"Don't worry Bella I didn't. I would never kill and innocent soul." Rosalie confirmed. Bella looked confused but happy with her answer.

"I told him as soon as I walked up to him. At first, his expression was unreadable but then he jumped up and started kissing me like there's no tomorrow. He said, _Rosie I m so happy. Even though it's really early, I don't care ! I love you and nothing will ever change that. I will be the best father ever !" _What the hell, I would've ran as fast as the wind.

I saw Emmett and Jasper's expression turn to concern, shock, then disgust.

" The bump was barely showing on me and I was already four months. The next day.. I walk into the locker rooms and I .. Irina Denali.. Tristan.. Kissing !!" Rosalie wailed as they all started screaming and crying.

I flinched. Where they this desperate ? I scoffed and Jasper and Emmett did the same.

"They could have any guy and they chose those retards that cheated on them?!?" Jasper scoffed again.

"Rosalie Hale what did you do to that child !??!?" Alice hissed. Clearly she was worried.

"Well, shockingly the doctor said the baby was growing really fast so I only had to carry the baby for four and a half months. I did just that and remember that day I was gone for the whole day?" Alice nodded

"Well, I was in labor that whole time. I had full charge of the baby so, it was a girl. I named it Winter Grace Hale. She was born in November 20th 2008. I also picked the adoptive parents. There names are Mr. And Mrs. Brandon. She couldn't have any kids of her own, I noticed they were wealthy so they could provide for the baby, but I bought them everything from Diapers to Room Decoration. She was of course my responsibility and so it felt good to have a baby of my own. I cried for months. She was taken from me."

Rosalie cried and cried ad Alice and Bella hugged their sister who got knocked p at 17 and had the baby adopted.

They did some weird sister bonding and they cried as they shared old memories of Adam, Tristan, and Damien.

Alice said something about burning old memories and I sighed in relief. They didn't want anything to do with them. I sighed with my brothers and peeked outside.

My eyes never left Bella. She was staring at her ring on her ring finger on her left hand.

_Oh god was she engaged !! Gosh! I should've prayed to god she doesn't have a boyfriend, fiancé, or even a husband. Oh god ! She's getting married. _I let depression sink through me.

I saw her looking in awe at the diamonds. I bet Adam bought it for her. _Filthy Bastard must be rich. It's from Tiffany's._

_I could buy her something way better. I bet I am richer than him. I mean the Cullens and the Hales were the richest family in this small town of Jonasville, California. _

She never took her gaze off her ring finger. She inspected it and kissed the ring like it was her life. I noticed Alice and Rosalie look at her in confusion. She lifted her head up and Alice and Rosalie gasped at the sight of the ring. I flinched.

"Did Adam give that to you?" Alice asked in awe. Ugh. Who cares. it's a damn ring !

I heard Jasper chuckle and Emmett snort.

"Yeah" She sighed. Anger flared through me and Jasper held onto me tight.

Alice pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Bella. I squinted and it was a charm bracelet.

"It's a charm bracelet." I replied in a firm tone. Bella inspected the connecting links.

It said Alice on one of the hearts and Damien in the other one with 9-13-07, which obviously was the date they got together. _Old school much ? _

I heard Bella gasp and she got tears in her eyes as well as Alice. Bella slipped of her diamond ring and handed it to Alice who passed her bracelet to Rosalie who was crying silently. I saw the carving and it read, 9-10-07 B+A. I gasped as Alice ran to hug Bella who was on the edge of tears.

Rosalie unclasped a silver chain on her neck and handed it to Alice. Alice read it out loud.

"_To the love of my life. Rosalie and Tristan 9-02-07." _Bella cried and cried to no end. Whoever this Adam was.. He was definitely going to get it when I see him. No one makes my Bella cry.

She brought her knees to her head, kissed her ring and out it tightly in her palm. She laid her head on her knees and took deep breaths.

Rosalie snatched all of the jewelry out of our hands . We looked at her in shock. And Bella said "What Rosie?"

She completely ignored her and took Alice's bracelet and her own necklace and threw it toward where we were.

It landed near our feat and we looked at the jewelry at our feet which was beautiful and expensive.

Suddenly, we saw three pairs of eyes snap shut and they all murmured, " I still love him!"

My brothers and I gasped in shock. I was totally wrong. These girls need us more than ever, but they still love _them._ My sexy Bella loved _him. _There eyes snapped open and we snatched the jewelry from the floor and picked it up. They searched until Bella looked up and met my eyes.

She looked so hopeless and in pain. I wish I could help, but I can't help her into the arms of another man.

They looked at us and gasped probably wondering how long we were there and why we were there. There eyes searched for our reaction. I of course was in pain and a little jealous. Jasper looked fear-stricken and angry. And Emmett looked in pain and confusion. _Shocker!!_

We all turned around and dashed for the door before they could say anything. All I heard was one, "Crap." before we dodged into my Volvo. I pressed on the gas pedal hard and took one last look at their house as I vanished into the night with my brothers at my side.


	14. Sleepover with the cullens

Bella

"Crap!" I said. How long where they there? How much did they hear? And why the hell did they run away?

"What." I started.

"Was." Rosalie began

"That." Alice finished.

"I don't know, but come on!" Alice jolted out of the door., with Rosalie and I right behind her.

We saw the Volvo drive away into the darkness and not once did they glance back.. Again. This reminded me of the time at cheer practice when they ran off with those _girls_, never glancing back or an apology.

Rosalie remained silent while I was sobbing in the passenger and Alice was crying silently while driving. We tried to follow the Volvo. Let me tell you, whoever was driving in that sleek, shiny car, was fast!

You know when people say car chases look fun? Think Again. This was horrible. We were going 200 over the speed limit.

My job was to check for the Volvo taking any unexpected turns. Our thought was that they were headed for either a bar, or home.

Alice just had to drive and Rosalie had to check for cop cars that were coming close.

The Volvo was driving out of town towards the woods. We followed willingly. We had to know what happened and what they heard.

Since no one else was on the street and there were no houses here, we slowed our pace just like the Volvo's.

Good thing none of the Cullen brothers saw my Martin Vanquish or else they would know it was one of us or all of us.

At this point I really didn't care if they were mad at us. All I wanted to know was how much they know about our personal lives now, which was a secret to everyone except my sisters.

" I have no clue why they are mad. What did we do ? CRY !?! It's not our fault at all ! Why are we even here?" Rosalie spoke form the backseat of the car.

"I have no clue either. I Agree all we did was cry and yell at each other. It's definitely not our fault. And we're here because I don't want them going around telling everyone about our personal lives. You know what they say 'don't trust a hoe' or in this case a 'player'. They were laughing at my choice of words.

Just as we expected, the Volvo stopped at a huge white mansion. Although, not as big as our house. It was like from a fairytale.

"Wow. They weren't joking around when they told us their parents were wealthy." Alice said in an obvious tone.

We saw the three of them slam the doors of their Volvo and enter their home with beer bottles in their hands. They stumbled a lot doubt they were drunk. _Shocker !_

We contemplated weather or not to go in or not.

"Oh. Come on. We drove all the way out here, we might was well." Alice said shrugging.

"Let's go already !" I said growing impatient.

We walked up onto the wide porch and I drew in a deep breath and knocked. No one answered. I knocked again. No one. Again. No one.

"Let's just go right in. Maybe your supposed to go right in." Alice said smiling.

I relaxed a little and opened the door. I saw lights upstairs and nodded to my sisters. We interlocked our hands and walked up the long and narrow staircase.

I only saw one light on and we slowly stood in front of the midnight blue door. _Now this person has good taste. _

I knocked once and Edward opened the door only in a pair of black basketball shorts and a bottle of tequila.

"Hey sexy." He replied groggily.

"Edward who is it?" Jasper asked form inside the room. Apparently, they were having a guys night. The were watching Live free or die hard. Ugh. I hate anything loud.

"Um. The Hales" He replied with a grin towards me.

Emmett and Jasper stood up or should I say stumbled? They were grinning like fools.

"Come in girls." Emmett said while eyeing Rosalie like she was a piece of meat.

Realizing, I was only wearing mini silk shorts and a tank top that barely covered me, I felt weird as Edward eyed me up and down, never missing a spot.

I felt self-conscious and I walked into the humongous bedroom. I kneeled down in front of the huge plasma screen that took up most of the north wall.

Edward paused the movie and my sisters and I glanced at each other nervously. I nodded and I sat by Edward in the corner while Rosalie sat by Emmett and Alice was by Jasper.

"So where's your ring?" Edward asked coldly.

I flinched but got angry. "I don't know you tell me!"

He glared at me but I wasn't shocked. " So why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you why you were listening before and how much you heard."

"Well we were talking until we heard you screams and cries. Then we walked in on you guys … discussing. I heard everything from Alice's story to the part where you all yanked your jewelry off and threw it." Edward flinched.

"So you heard abut me an-" I was cut off by him

"Yeah I heard about you and _Adam!_" He sneered the name and I flinched.

"Oh!" I started sobbing.

"Bella !! Why the hell are you crying again?" Edward practically yelled.

"Why? Why !!! Because I was cheated on!" I shouted back. What a stupid question to ask.

"SO?" he pressed.

"SO! Are you serious ! Of course you've never been cheated on. You're the one who cheats!. I shouted.

" This is not about me, this is about why you are so desperate to let go of your past." He replied like it was no bid deal.

I scoffed. "I lost my virginity to him and the next day.. He left me there standing and crying." I cried.

"Bella you could have any guy you wanted so why the fuck are you wasting you time thinking about him." Edward had a point but I just couldn't..

"Because Edward, I know I could, but I'm not like you. I don't screw other people for the fun of it. I wanted it to be for the one I love, but I was wrong ! I was completely blind." I whispered to him.

"Blind?" he asked his voice in a whisper. When will it get through to him?

"Yeah. You know the saying, You turn blind in love" I told him.

"In love? You were in love with him? Even after everything that had fucking happened?" He asked me, his voice deadly and murderous.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I can't bring myself to forget him and everything we ever had. It was so real, and I felt so happy when I was with him. And now without him, I feel blank and dead." I explained, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh. I don't think I've ever been in love Bella." I laughed.

"Of course you weren't. Well when you find someone special, you'll just know it." I dazed off in my dream when I first met Adam.

I looked into space and I unintentionally pt my hand into the pocket of my robe and pulled out the ring.

Edward snatched the ring swiftly out of my hands and his jaw clenched as he read the tiny engraving Adam showed me. He tried to read it but it was in font size 5.

"It says, Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night, very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason… And you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire: there was brilliancy everywhere, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went blank. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light.

I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." I quieted down because I could feel the tears forming and I let them fall freely.

I was crying like crazy and I missed him a lot. I loved him and he let me down.

I felt Edward tense under me and I realized I was crying on his shoulder.

"Sorry. My bad. I get carried away easily." I apologized.

I looked at my sisters and they were crying too. I loved them so much.

"Bella, how do you know you're in love?" He surprised by the question, but I answered anyways.

" When you're in love, you feel like no there feeling. You feel like its just you and him and nothing else matters in the world. You feel happy and smile all the time. You think about him all the time. You smile when you see him. You laugh when he laughs. Nothing else matters as long as he's with you." I replied with a smile on my face trying to recall all the good times we had.

"Wait! Is it Adam Rodriquez ?" I gasped and I turned the ring around.

He read out loud," Mr. And Mrs. Rodriquez." He gasped and I stated,

"You know him."

"Know him! I hate him ! He's a jerk and he always used to brag about his girlfriend some girl named Isabella." I gasped and I pointed to myself while crying.

"My real name is Isabella." I stated and he clenched his fists.

"Hmm.I didn't know that." He clenched his jaw and fists tighter.

"Are you like mad at me or something?" I asked confused.

"No, but I am mad he cheated on you and that you can't get over him." He spoke glumly.

"Why are you mad? You have no right to be mad! There's no reason for you to be upset."

"Why and I mad ? Why !! Because this is ridiculous ! You're crying when you could be having fun." He shouted.

After I quieted down, he asked my something so shocking I would laugh.

" So when did you get engaged?!" He asked me, his voice filled with anger and panicky.

"WHAT !!??!! I am not engaged. " I started to laugh and he looked at me with horror struck eyes.

"Then what about the ring?" He asked eagerly.

"Adam gave it to me when we were dating. It was a promise ring. It was to show that I would marry him someday." I told him and he nodded slowly.

"Why did you keep it on this whole time?" He asked me with concern.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "I felt weird without it"

"You know what Bella?" he asked me suddenly

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm glad we're friends and we're not fighting anymore." He admitted shyly.

"Me too. And you know what?" I asked silently.

"What?" he pulled his arm around my shoulder and it brought memories of Adam, which I wasn't ready for just yet.

"I like this Edward way better than the playboy Edward."

"Really?!" He asked in surprise

"Yeah a whole lot better." I said and in surprise, he kissed my cheek lightly and I smiled.

"Don't tell anybody !!" he fake glared and I could see the crooked smile spreading across his face.

"No problem." I said and Jasper un paused the movie. It began and lots of gunshots were being shot so I was covering my eyes by shoving my face into Emmett's shoulder who chucked and out his arm around me.

I looked from the corner of my eye to see Edward glaring at Emmett and Emmett shrugging. _Hmm?? What was that about? _

An hour passed and I was completely out cold. I was so freaking tired. I was leaning on someone's shoulder.

My dream was about Emmett trying to steal my cookies.

"_Argh ! Emmett leave me alone !! Leave me and my cookies alone !!"_

"_NOoo !! I want my cookies !! I m hungry !!_

"_Stop it !! You'll regret it !" I yelled._

"_Ohh I m so scared.!! " he faked mocked._

"_Muahaahaha" I laughed evilly._

"_Um Bella?" _

"_Ha try and catch me now" I wailed_

I was pulled out of my dream by chuckling. Ugh. Not Again. Let's have some fun with this.

"Bella? Bells?!!" Alice shrieked.

"Belly-wellie!!" Rosalie screamed shaking me.

I fought so hard to not to smile and it was successful.

They were all panicking because I stopped talking and I wouldn't move.

Every time someone checked if I was breathing, I would hold my breath.

I knew someone shouting directions and I noticed it was Alice, of course.

I felt someone unbutton my top and I immediately sat up and everyone sighed in relief as I started laughing like a maniac.

Everyone was glaring at me and I made a run for it. I ran towards the stairs to the kitchen.

I felt two warm arms wrap around me and thought it was Jasper.

"Very funny Jazz." I said, but the hands remained there.

"Should I feel upset that you don't know my hands wrapped around your waist." It wasn't Jasper it was a musical voice, Edward Cullen.

He turned me around and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't you ever do that again Bella. You scared the shit out of me!" He yelled with anger and pain. Okay. This is weird and very uncomfortable.

" Err-r okay?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. He started to chuckle and we started our way back upstairs, but saw four figures smirking and glaring at me.

"Bella !! You scared me!" Alice and Rosalie screamed in unison.

"Sorry guys, but it was funny." I confessed while smiling slightly.

"Emmett don't eat my cookies !! Noooo!" Jasper mocked me.

"Very funny. It's not my fault my dreams are random."

"You know.. There are cookies in the pantry downstairs." Edward eyed us carefully and in that split second we dashed downstairs, while making the others laugh behind.

"Emmett. Noooo!" I begged. _No one takes my cookies._

"Ohh. Emmett If I was you I would be very afraid. Bella gets awesome revenge. Once in eight grade, I ate Bella's Popsicle and let's just say I needed a new car." Alice said in a tone that was filled with excitement.

"Yes. Emmett. Be. Very. Afraid." I said in a menacing voice. I turned back and saw my sisters laughing and the guys had terrified expressions on their faces. I actually saw Jasper gulp really loudly which caused me to laugh really hard.

"Bella's not just another pretty face." Rosalie said in an obvious tone.

The girls and I ran up the stairs to the bedroom and we heard the guys behind us mumbling some stuff about school.

"OH CRAP ! SCHOOL !" I yelled out loud so everyone could hear me.

"Shit. I forgot we accidentally fell asleep. It's already 7:45 and we can't get ready in fifteen fucking minutes !!: Alice screeched.

"How long do you take to get ready?" Edward asked me in curiosity.

"Three hours or four hours tops." I replied like it was no big deal.

"Damn ! You girls take that long to get ready?" Emmett screeched.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Rosalie asked menacingly.

Jasper gulped again loudly and he says, " No. Not at all"

"Good. Well what now?" I asked.

"Um. Well you could either be late and go get dressed at your house or you can borrow our clothes and be on time." Edward offered never talking taking his eyes off of me.

"What about make-up?" I asked the guys.

"Well you could use our mom's makeup. She has everything you'll need." Emmett said and we were shocked.

"Wow. Your mom must be cool." I stated and they all nodded.

"Bella, follow me. Rosalie go with Emmett. And Alice go with Jasper." Edward said while beaming at me.

I willingly followed him into his bedroom. He skipped to the big walk in closet and went all the way into the back and pulled out blue and white basketball shorts with a tight tee shirt that says, "Kiss Me, I'm Perfect."

"Nice. Thanks." I said and took the clothes and went to go change in the bathroom.

I washed my make up off and moisturized my face. I dabbed my face, and changed my clothes. The shorts were a bit big so had to tie them really tightly and the t-shirt fit perfectly. You could see all my curves and it made my boobs pop out. Perfect.

I walked out and saw my sisters fixing their make up. I saw their clothes and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" I looked down and they followed my gaze.

Alice was wearing black and white basketball shorts with a white shirt that said "Bite Me" and Rosalie was wearing red and white shorts with a shirt that said, "Kiss me I'm sexy"

We stared at each other for about 5 seconds and started laughing on the floor.

We went back to our makeup and we only had 10 minutes left. Alice did Smokey eyes on me and Rosalie did my let the loose curls down.

"Wow, we even look hot in guys clothes." Rosalie confided.

"Alright we only have 4 minutes and we have to go." Alice stated checking the clock.

I made my way downstairs, and saw the guys in the living room waiting for us.

They were playing some Grand Theft Auto game, and I cleared my throat . Edward turned my way and his jaw dropped on the floor. He never look his eyes off my face and his eyes were wide. 'Loser' flashed across his side of the screen. I giggled and he looked down and smiled.

"Man! What's wro-" Emmett started but shut up when he saw me.

"Holy Shit Bella !! You look hot as hell in Eddie's clothes." Emmett said.

"Hot Damn Bella !"Jasper shrieked. I giggled and my sisters made their way downstairs.

"Alright ! Let's go before we're late." I said trying to get the guys form staring at me.

"Err-r. Yeah" Edward spoke shakily. He shook his head a few times.

"Little Eddie is trying to get skimpy images of Bella out of his mind!" Emmett yelled.

I blushed and I looked at Edward who was smiling and looking away form me.

Operation Cullen is still in action !


	15. People don't Change

**Rosalie**

Ah…Emmett. You know inside the big guy act, he's a real softy. I think the tough guy thing is just an act. He's actually really sweet. _HUH?_

**Alice**

Jasper.. Jazzy.. Jazz.. (sighs).. _WTF!!_

**Bella**

Edward. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Sexy. Muscular. Bronze hair. Green eyes. Crooked smile. (sighs) _Wait what !??_

**Emmett**

Brownies!!! Cupcakes !! Cookies!!

Rosalie…. Ice-Cream !!! Rosalie… FOOD !!

**Jasper**

My little pixie. Alice.

**Edward**

Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella !!

_**Bella point of view**_

"That's your car Alice?" Edward asked.

"No that's Bella's other car. She has a Mercedes Guardian and a Martin Vanquish." Alice stated. I smiled. I loved my car.

"Wow. Sweet ride." Jasper complimented.

"Well. You guys can ride with us if you want. We'll drop you off after school." Rosalie spoke. You could feel her eagerness and excitement rolling off of her.

"Awesome!" Jasper yelled while Alice giggled. _Wow someone's got it bad. _

We all piled in. I was driving with Edward in the passenger seat. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were all sitting in the back.

I turned on the radio and turned the station to Z100. And to our luck the first song that came up was World War III by the Jonas brothers. My sisters and I started singing along to the song while the guys just stared in amazement.

"You like the _Jonas Brothers !?_" Emmett complained.

"Hell yeah" my sisters and I yelled.

"Alice over here tried to get us tickets, but no luck." Rosalie said in a sad tone.

The guys were still in shock. " The _Jonas Brothers!" _They all asked in unison.

"Yes. Is . There. A. Problem." I asked menacingly.

"Aren't they gay ?" Edward asked cautiously, eyeing me ever so carefully.

The car came to a screech halt. I hit the brake hard.

"NO ! They are most definitely not gay!" Rosalie yelled furiously.

They looked scared as fuck. _Yeah, You Don't mess with Jonas Brothers fan._

"Um. Okay. Sorry." Edward quickly spoke with a flustered facial expression.

The rest of the drive, us girls were singing along to more Jonas Brothers song while the guys sat quietly. They didn't want to face the wrath of obsessed JoBro fans.

We made it just on time. I pulled into the parking lot where everyone was talking, or eating.

We all stepped out at once and everyone gasped as they saw the Cullen boys make there way out of my sexy car.

I saw Mike Newton and he met my eyes. He winked as I shuddered thinking of the other day in the gym. Everyone followed my gaze as Emmett and Jasper growled at him. Edward on the other hand, slid his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly to him. I couldn't complain.

We mad our way to our locker when we heard, a screech or screeches. Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya ran over to the guys. Alice looked down and she looked as if she were to cry. Rosalie huffed and got her books. I watched them intently. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could see them clearly. Guess people can't change !


	16. Breakfast Time!

_**BELLA ( The next day, Friday)**_

I checked the alarm clock and it was 7:00 already. _One hour ? Ugh. _I slowly made my way to Rosalie's room . I opened the door and she was sleeping soundly. I started to jump on her bed and she jerked awake and pushed me off. I grabbled her arm and we both fell on the floor laughing our asses off.

We walked to Alice's room and Rose gave me the signal. We jumped on her bed so hard, That she flew like 4 feet in the air which caused Rose and I to laugh even more. Before we knew it, we were having a pillow fight. I flopped down on her couch and we began talking about clothes, shoes, sales, cars, and stuff like that.

I glanced at the clock and it was 9:30. Guess we're ditching today.

We ran downstairs and I told the chef to make me some bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and waffles.

After we all showered, I ran to my room where we would be getting ready.

Rosalie and Alice laid out many outfits. I walked over to the tops, dresses, and t-shirts section of my closet and picked out a white, strapless dress that came up mid thigh with a brown sparkly flower design on the right side. It started from the bottom all the way to the top.

"Ohh! Pretty. Wait right here." Alice ran off to her room and came back with brown 3- inch heels.

"Thanks Spiky. You're the best." I said and went to go change.

After I came out, I saw Alice in a denim mini skirt with a strapless yellow top complimented by yellow heels. She just finished her hair and makeup.

Rosalie was wearing a deep red one shoulder dress that came to her knees and was wearing blood red heels. As I entered the room she smiled and sat me down on the chair.

"Alrighty. Your done !" she was acting like a proud mother.

"Let's go show off, shall we girls?" I asked. Rosalie's eagerness was getting to me.

"First, we eat. Then we hit the mall and movies." Alice said in a motherly tone. We made our way downstairs. I stayed back a while to clean up while the chef was serving our food. He was very cool and nice. I was on the last step of the stirs until I heard the door bell ring. _WHO could it be ? Everyone's at school._

"I got it !!" I yelled and made my way towards the door.

"Hey Be-" Emmett stopped talking to eye me up and down. He patted Edward on the back who was wide-eyed. And Jasper, well his jaw was practically on the floor.

"Hey guys. Come in." I said shocked at the sight of them. I eyed each one of them up and down and smiled.

"Aw Bella your making me feel self-conscious." Jasper playfully said. I slapped his arm and they followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey Rosalie, Alice." Jasper said. As Alice heard his voice she was glowing like a kid on Christmas. They said their greetings and I surprisingly couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. He looked at me and even though I was embarrassed that he caught me starring at him, I didn't look away. We were starring at each other for ever. His eyes were so captivating.

I noticed no one was talking, but threw the thought away.

"Hey lovebirds !! Breakfast is ready." Emmett boomed while everyone laughed. I blushed and looked down. I caught a peek at Edward and he was beaming, like nothing happened.

At that time Stefan walked into the kitchen and went straight to the stove.

"Ah, Isabella ! You have guests? Good thing I made extra food." He said smiling brightly.

"Stefan, this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. They are doctor and Mrs. Cullen's kids. And yes they will be joining us. Right _Emmett?!_" I said. Everyone laughed as I mentioned Emmett.

"Ah. Yes. Sit down kids." He said.

We made our way to the dinning room table. I sat between Edward and Jasper on one side while Rosalie sat between Alice and Emmett. I winkled at her and she giggled. My sisters and I laughed as the guys were confused.

"Oh. Yeah. They do that often. They send like signals or something. Somehow they know what the other is thinking." Stefan said shrugging.

"Like girl talk. SO what were you saying Bella?" Emmett asked while smiling evilly.

"I erm ..I.." I stuttered. I couldn't tell him what I really told Rosalie. She would kill me. Literally.

"Breakfast is ready !!" Stefan saw my discomfort and I smiled at him. He winked.

"Okay. Who wants bacon ?"

"MEE !!" Emmett boomed loudly. Stefan looked taken back but laughed it off.

He served us all plates with one waffle, one pancake, fruit, toast, four pieces of bacon and 2 eggs. Emmett's platter was of course doubled.

"Man! This guy can cook !" Jasper wailed loudly. He looked like he was in heaven.

"If you think this is good.. You should taste his steak and lobster. It's to die for." Alice replied looking at Jasper dreamily who was stuffing his mouth.

"SO, why are you guys here? aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked hoping not to offend them.

"Well. You guys weren't there so we decided to skip too. Mind if we join you today ?" Edward asked me.

"N-NO not at all." I replied hazily. Damn. He makes me weak.

"We were planning on going shopp-" Alice was cut off by three groans. I looked up and saw three immature guys whining about shopping.

"You three girls take forever to shop and you go all over the entire mall." Edward whined like a baby.

"Oh suck it up. Anyways, we're going shopping. Then, to the movies. After that Stefan will be making us dinner." I said excited already.

"You three gentlemen are more than welcome to come for dinner and taste my delicious lobster" Stefan said eyeing Emmett carefully.

"LOBSTER ! We're so in." He boomed.

We all laughed and handed Angela, our maid the dirty dishes.

I put my heels on and we dashed out the door.

"Who's car should we take?" I asked.

"Let's take dad's old car. I m sure he won't mind." Rosie said.

I opened the garage, hopped into the driver's seat and reversed the car. I pulled back into the driveway and saw the guys gasp in shock.

"You dad's old car is a Ferrari California ?" Edward asked. "Our father has the same car, but in red." I saw Rosalie's eyes widen. She loved red.

"Ohh. I want to see !" She cried. Everyone laughed and piled in. The same positions as yesterday.

Next stop, the mall.


	17. Authors NOte

Author's Note

Okay. So I am really excited and happy that so many of you like my stories and leave me the greatest reviews. Some people say it's not that original and stuff, but I never said it was. I like my story like so many of you, and if you don't like it, Don't read it. I really don't want to read what I did wrong or any punctuation corrections in my reviews. I rather read on how to improve, ideas for the future, or other comments.

You guys are the best and I love writing this story. I promise I'll definitly finish this story.

Now the bad news: Okay so I live in NJ so summer vacation started on the 23rd of June and rite now I am on vacation in London. It's amazing and I like it. I'll be returning July 15th . Okay, so I most likely won't be able to update any time soon.=[ I know I am sorry.

I have laptops here, but I think it would be better if I waited because I don't want to rush things.

I am really really sorry. I am starting chapter 17 right now and I know you guys will love it. You can still email me. I will check my mail everyday . THANK YOU AND I am SORRY !!

p.s. I will use any ideas you give me, just make them reasonable. I got one saying, " Make Edward die!!" obviously this was a jacob lover and I said NO WAY !


	18. Angels

Bella

"We're here !" Alice boomed. The whole entire ride we were listening to Michael Jackson songs and we all sang along to The Way You Make Me Feel. I knew it was sad for Alice because she was a huge Michael Jackson fan and it didn't make it easier for her that he died on the 25th of June. She started crying for hours and hours and hours along with Rosalie and I . I got out of the car and gave Alice a big hug. She smiled and we walked hand in hand.

We headed into River Island wich was located right next to a game store. The guys ran off talking about some Sims game. Whatever that is anyway.

Rosalie and I were currently helping Alice find matching shoes to go with her Carribean blue dress. It's hard to find heels in a size 4.

We were done with this store earlier than expected so we sat by the fountains and started talking randomly about our operation Ex-Cullen.

"That's perfect Rosalie. So when do you want to set your plan in action?" I asked overly excited. I loved doing this to guys. It was so hot and protective at the same time.

"Before Lunch definitely. It just seems like a better time." She replied clearly thinking. We sat there for another 5 or 6 minutes until we heard the "enemies" approaching. Alice said we had to play nice with them to make our plan work. SO for now they are our 'friends'.

I checked my watch I got from Tiffany and Co. and it read 11:00 p.m.

"Alright. Well this is a good time as any other."

"Let's go."

By this time the guys made it to the fountains and Jasper was unusually blushing a deep deep red. _HMM???_

I ever so often would peek a glance at Rosalie and Alice. They looked like they were starving for days and had found a buffet. There was a gleam in Alice's eye wich meant trouble. I followed her gaze to a group of 5 guys who obviously worked out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice give Rosalie a signal and Rosalie returned the gesture to me. I gave a curt nod.

From the distance it looked like they were reading a map or some sort. Perfect.

I winked at my sisters and they were suddenly right beside me. We were looking around the shops, but never went in. We would look towards the group every two seconds. Literally.

Edward was on his phone with who knows. Emmett was drinking coffee and looking at Jasper's magazine with Jasper. _How to woo women.1,000 ways. _Idiots !

They were easily disrtacted so this was it. Why was I so nervous. I am never ever nervous around guys. Well, I think maybe because I thought the guy with the diamond stud earing and the burgundy-ish hair was amazingly gorgeous. Bingo.

"Oh my God. He is so cute." Alice screeched loud enough for everyone in a mile radius to hear, including the group of guys and the Cullen bros. Great Alice… Not.

They all stared at us and tried to follow our gazes but we were whipping our heads in every direction so no one would know who we were talking about.

"Shh. Alice !!"Rosalie hissed menacingly. I giggled as Alice looked dreamily at one of the group of guys.

"He. Is. ." she whispered.

"I know." I said.

"I called him first!" It was her turn to hiss.

"NO way. He's too tall for you." I spoke in a duh tone.

"What? No. He's perfect height for me." She yelled in a hushed tone.

"Who are you talking about?" I was stupid. Out of five hot guys, how are we fighting over the same guy. Not possible.

"They guy with the blonde hair." She nodded toward him and I started laughing.

"What's so funny you boyfriend-stealing sister?!?" she yelled wich made me laugh harder.

"Wait.. Boyfriend??" Ah, Alice what a dreamer.

"Well..Foget that !! Why are you laughing?"

"I like the guy with the burgundy-bronzish hair not blonde." I managed to choke out while laughing.

"Oh." She joined me. Where was Rosalie?

I stood on my tippy-toes and saw a blonde streak off hair. It was by the coffee café. Coffee? And Rosalie?

I pulled Alice by the elbow and made my way to Rosalie. She was daydreaming. I snapped my fingers and shook my hand in front of her face, but nothing!. I saw where she was looking.

Please oh please don't let her like the guy with the blone of bronzish hair. I prayed.

Number one rule or sisterhood: You shall not go out with a boy if your sister(s) like him too. If she likes one of the two then, none of us can have them.

"Rosalie wich one do you prefer I whispered while my eyes were on the bronze haired guy. She didn't answer so I nudged her. No. I pushed her and she fell but luckily Alice caught her.

"So Rosalie which one?"

"The brown haired one." She sighed in desire.

"Oh this works out great !!" Alice shrieked.

From the looks of their wardrobe, they were wealthy. Well we have one thing in common.

"Follow my lead girls." I said in a bossy tone. I fixed my dress and headed towards the guys. They were more like angels to me.

"Hey. Uh. Do you guys need any help." My eyes were on the bronze haired the whole time. They turned around and oh my god. HIS FACE ! I could just eat him up !

I smiled and noticed the guys all wide eyed. Please no players. Please. No players. NO players.

"Hi. UM. Yeah. We're just looking for a place to eat? Help?" my bronze haired angel asked. He smiled while his buddies were beaming.

"Well, me and my sisters were just going to lunch, want to join us?" I Asked. Please Please Please Please say yes.

"Well, Sure. What do you have in mind?" YAY!! I could just do a happy dance. I was so excited I couldn't speak.

"Nandos."**( It's in london and omg the food is awesome!) **someone behind me answered.

I turned to see Alice and Rosalie flanking me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh uh.I am Bella and These are my sisters. Rosalie and Alice." I noticed how they gaped.

Bronzie was the only one not gaping. Bingo !.

"Oh. My name is Skylar. These are my friends. Taylor. Jordan. Nick. Jason." He sadi while pointing to each one.

SO, Skylar and Bella. Rosalie and Jordan. Alice and Taylor.

Perfect couples. Anyways…

"Cool. Shall we?" he held out his hand which I gladly took. I tooked back and saw Rosalie and Alice in the same position as me with their dream men. Along with two other girls with Nick and Jason.

Sky followed my gaze and said, " That's Nikki and Victoria. They're Nick and Jason's girlfriends."

I smiled and I took the route to Nandos. I screeched to a halt and turned around.

"Cullens!??" I asked

"Oh. Let's tell them we'll have lunch without them. No need to go into details." Alice said impatient.

I dialed Emmett's cell and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Bella. Where are you girls?" He asked.

"Hi. We'll have lunch without you guys if that's okay. Just need a littlt time alone. NO big deal." I said hoping it didn't sound harsh.

"."

"Okay Bye!" I hung up and nodded.

After many turns and escalators later, we arrived at Nandos.

"Ah, to see you again." The hostess smiled.

"Thanks. Vangie. I'll have a table for 10 please. Private booth in the back please."

"Alrighty. No problem follow me this way please." Vangie replied.

"Here you go. Who's card shall I charge it on this time?"

" Um. My card today." I pulled out my coach wallet form it's matching coach purse and pulled out my Golden Max. Card.

We all sat down. Girls on one side and guys on the other.

Nikki and Victoria were really nice and funny. We would be great friends.

When our drinks came, Skylar spoke to me,

"So Bella tell me about yourself." He said while looking staright into my eyes.

"Well…"


	19. Nandos

Bella

**I think I will make the girls get into a realtionship with these guys, but it won't last long. I mean we can't leave the brothers hanging.. Also I made the guys adopted brothers to make it fun.**

"_Well.."_

"My real name is Isabella, but my close friends call me Bella or Bells. Um. I just moved here from Phoenix because my mom got remarried, and now I'm here living with my dad and sisters." I didn't want to bore him so I just cut to the chase.

"Oh. Cool. Well my name's Skylar, but my friends call me Sky. I lived here less than a month with my parents. My dad's a director in a movie there making and my mom's a designer. My brothers are Revin and Taylor's adopted but I still think he's my real brother.

"Sky. That's a cool name. Wait.. your dad's a movie director?" I asked suspiciously. Coincidence.

"Yeah. He's filming a new movie with some famous producer. They were friends since childhood." He said elaborating for me.

"Oh. My dad's a producer too." I was still suspicious. What are the chances?

"Weird.." He seemed like he was concentrating or thinking about something.

"So what movie..?..." I asked slowly.

"Er. Something about vampires and werewolves?" It sounded more like a question, but I could tell her wasn't really into what his dad did. Neither was I . Did he say vampires?

"Do you mean 'Eclipse' ?" I asked anxiously. This was very weird. It's like fate has brought us together. Ew. That was so corny.

"Yeah. How'd you know. No one's supposed to know the actual title." He said like I was some stalker. His expression was hilarious.

I started laughing. He gave me a confused look. He probably thought I was crazy. Lol. Great.

"My dad is Charlie Swan. The famous producer that's filming the movie with your dad." Omg. This was so awesome. Our dads are like best friends.

"They're like best friends!" He yelled. "Woo Hoo this is awesome!" Heboomede so loud, he reminded me of Emmett.

"Hey. What chyu guys yappin about?" Alice said while smiling.

I winked at her and a smile crept across my pale face.

"Well Guys. We have some good news. Our dads are like best friends ! They're filming 'Eclipse' together." I prctically screeched. Uh oh. I was spending too much time with Alice.

"Are you serious? That's so cool. Now we could hang out and they won't have a problem with it."

"Yup. Is it awesome or what !" Rosalie laughed.

The waitress came back and took our orders.

"Well guys, the treat is ours so order whatever you like." Raosalie said while her eyes were scanning the entire menu.

Two minutes later we had all decided.

We could get two meals that would feed about 12 people. It had chicken, frech fries, coleslaw, chicken wings, rice, and salad.

During lunch we all chatted randomly about things. The girls and I were talking about shopping trips we would have to attend. The subject shifted off all the way to cars. Don't ask me how.

"You guys should see Bella's car." Rosalie adored my car so much. I let her drive it only on special occasions.

"Mercedes Guardian." Alice complemented.

"That car didn't even come out yet." Revin looked so shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, but my dad got it for her on her birthday. It's not even available in Europe yet." Rosalie kept going on and on.

"Alice has a canary porsche and Rosalie has a red M3 Convertible." I added.

"Sky over here has a Martin Vanquish. I have a Ferarri Cali. Tay over there has a Mercedes like you. And Jason and Nick have motorcycles. There like the bad boys." Everyone started laughing.

By this time we had all finished eating and headed out the door. Skylar opened the door for me and held out his hand. Chivalry is not dead.

"So what do you want to do now?"

**Sorry It's a cliffy, but I don't have enough time. IM leaving lOndon tomorrow 7-15-09. I can't save it b.c its not my laptop, and I won't be able to finish. Sorry. Love ya guys . Review if u have any questions or comments.**


	20. Video stores trouble

Bella

"I don't know let's just walk around." Rosalie said playing dumb. We all knew what was going to happen next. Well everyone, but the guys. This is going to fun. I remembered the last time we did this. It led me to kisssing Edward. I shuddered at the thought. Although it was a good kiss, I still regret it.

Time was passing slowly, and we took turns and different escalators and elevators to the floor which contained out location. Victoria's Secret Deluxe. It was mt turn to do my part here.

"Ohh. Victoria's Secret!" I yelled. I pulled Sky by the elbow who was wide-eyed and he looked frozen. I was smiling brightly, putting on my oh so innocent act.

"Um. I think I'll wait over there." Revin said starring straight ahead to the wall with only perfume bottles and lotion. Ha.

"NO. We need your opinions. Come on Tay." Alice objected while pushing Taylor to the bra section. I wonder what's going to happen there.

"Come on sky. I need some more night gowns." I said truthfully.

". Nightgowns. That's not so bad. Just nightgowns right?" He asked getting all fidgety. I chuckled. I pushed him towards the wall with the skimpy gowns.

"Ok. So let's see.." I paused waiting for him to say something. I saw him scanning the entire wall with pursed lips.

I went to the silk section and grabbed evry nice thing in my size. Small ofcourse. I kept giving Sky to hold my things and he gladly but slowly took them. One time I went ot ask the staff there for help, and when I got back I found Sky trying to figure out how to assemble a skimpy silk dress.

I started laughing so hard I had tears running down my face. I looked up and I saw Sky glaring at me. I immediately shut up and we looked at each other for about 2 seconds. I walked in closer and closer. His honey colored eyes were like gold. They just pulled you in. Our foreheads were touching and we were searching each others eyes.

"Hey Bella are yo---" Taylor yelled, but stopped abruptly when he saw us in the position we were in. I pulled away quickly and cleared my throat.

"I Um I. I'm going to go see Alice. Can you please take this to the counter for me?" I handed him my credit card and left to find Alice. Gosh. Couldn't she keep her man on a leash. I was so close. I am so embarrassed. Maybe I should wait a few days to show my face to Sky or Tay.

I found Alice looking for swimsuits and I told her everything starting from the nightgown talk to Tay interupting.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. I am so sorry. I ruined it for you." Alice was pouting and smacking her hand against her forehead. She kept repeating 'God I'm so stupid'

"Alice it's okay. When you kiss Tay, I'll make Sky interupt." I said sarcastically.

"Oh hell no." she fought back. We laughed and left to find Rosalie.

Where the hell was she? I saw a blonde moving like the wind. Throwing things in the air and laughing. Uh-oh cofee was bad for Rosalie. That's why she never has any.

I ran quickly to her pulling Alice behind me.

"Rosalie calm down ! Why on earth did you have coffee!?! You know you get hyper." I said getting tired trying to keep up with her. Revin came out of thin air and put a hand on Rosalie's back and she immediately calmed down. I looked in amazement. No one not even Alice and I could calm down Rosalie when she's hyped up.

"How did you do that?" I heard a voise behind me say. Sky.

"I guess I have the magic touch bro." Rev stated while smiling.

I turned back around seeing Tay wagging his eyebrows at me. I pursed my lips and turned red automatically.

I quickly turned around and saw Rosalie leaning on rev saying incoherrent things about bubbles and ducks.

We got all our things. Sky was holding my two full bags, Rev was holding Rosalie's bag and Tay was holding Alice's three bags.

I went over to him. Tippy toed so I could reach his ear and whispered, " Don't say anything about before please!" I pleaded.

"Oh you mean when you and my bro were getting dirty in the middle of a lingerie store?!" He yelled in a whipered tone.

"We were not ! Ugh. Just please?" I tried again.

"Fine but you'll owe me something." He said in an evil tone. Great.

"Okay fine. Whatever." I said and went to Sky. No need to be embarassed. I bet he's just as embarassed as me.

We were walking to our next location. The video games store. Guys will be guys.

Sky and I were looking for some new game called, True Blood. They wanted new games so we split up in three groups.

By some chance I drifted from Sky and I headded over to the action part of the store to check if it was there.

I was reading the back of a game called, Thriller. It looked pretty good so I was reading the info and stuff to see what it was about. I felt a tap on my shoulder, but ignored it because I was just getting to the good part. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _Gosh Revin is always so impatient.

"REVIN! Wait! This is a good one!" I yelled holding up my index finger.

"Revin?!?" A bulky voice said. I turned around in lightening speed and saw Emmett with a confused look on his face with Jasper by his side with one eyebrown prefectly arched in a questioning look.

Uh-oh.

"I um I Err…"


	21. Drama ! Drama ! Drama!

Bella Hale.

"I. Um I . Err…" Shitsickles! Too much Alice time. I think I should stick to Rosalie. Enough! Your in a serious situation.

"Who's Revin?" Jasper pushed the question more and more. Crap. What now? Oh lord please help me. I promise to go to church every Sunday, if you help me. Amen.

"Hey Bells I found it. It loo--" Alice shut herself up when she realized who was in front of them standing with their hands crossed across their chests. Scary.

As if the reunion wasn't big enough, Edward and Rosalie joined us. Rosalie was smart, she would surely think of a good fib. Why would they be mad anyways? It's not like we go out or something. Right. They'd be mad because we cancelled our 'Ditch School Day' because of some guys we met 4 hours ago. That still isn't a good reason to be upset or whatever they are. They look hurt. Okay. Awkward..

"Hi girls what have you been up to in this entire mall.. By _yourselves?" asked_ Edward glancing suspiciously between the three of us.

"Oh you know. Shopping here and there. Lunch at Nandos and some girl time." Rosalie let on hopping to change the subject. Join the club Rosie.

"Oh Really.. Where'd you go?" Jasper asked. What the hell was this? Acting like a detective. What do we look like? Criminals ?

"Victoria's Secret!" Rosalie sighed. She was sick of this. I could tell.

"Oh so did you buy anything..?" Emmett finally spoke. What an odd question. What does that have to do with this ?

"Yeah lots of stuff." I replied while Alice shook her head in agreement.

"Oh. SO where are your bags..?" Edward never took his eyes off of me. I looked down and our hands are empty. Clever Emmett. Who knew ?

"Oh in the car. WE couldn't carry everything so we dropped them off." I quickly fought back. Ha. Now what Edward.

"Oh cool. So what are you _girls_ doing in this store. I thought you said before video games were lame?"

"I change my mind all the time" Alice waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"Right.. So let me see that." Someone snatched the game right from my hands. Edward.

"He. It's a six person game. We could all play together.!" Jasper boomed like he won the lottery.

"Um I do--" Alice was cut off by a booming voice which was definitely Sky's voice. Sweet Baby Jesus.

"Bella Babe we got all the games." He yelled from 2 aisles down. I saw the Victoria Secret bags in his hands. Run Bella. Run !

"Bella Babe!?!" Jasper yelled in confusion.

"Bella, do you guys know them?" Edward's voice was ice-cold and murderous. Think Think Think.

"NO. They're just some random guys. We don't know them. None what so ever. Not at all. Nope not one bit." I nudged Rosalie so she would shut up. Man that girl than talk.

"Random guys huh !!?" Revin yelled who was standing next to Rosalie.

"Bella. I can't believe you." Sky looked so hurt and defenseless.

"So what.. We were just like fancy cars right. Used to show off. You would no Alice." Taylor said in a deathly tone.

"Wait !! NO ! I can exp--" I pleaded with them.

"Just listen to me Rev." Rosalie cried in horror and pain.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE.!" he fought back just as fiercely. Rosalie winced and she covered her face in her hands.

"Skylar wait. I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's what they all say." He hissed. "Your just like them."

"So what are these guys your boyfriends or something?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Emmett boomed out loud. Instantly Edward was by my side. He put an arm around my shoulder, but the pain was too strong I barely felt it.

"See you around Hales." Rev sneered the name as if he was disgusted. I would be too if I heard what they had. It was a misunderstanding though.

Sky was just perfect in every way. He was kind, funny, smart, strong, hot, and protective.

I may have lost him in less than five hours. Way to go Bella.

On the way home none of us spoke. Even though I knew I wanted to yell at them so badly.. I just couldn't speak. It was like watching your child die in front of you. It was worst. The car drive was quiet even eerie. As soon as we got home, I jumped out of the car while it was still moving and entered the house. My sisters followed and as soon as they got out, the boys tried to follow. Good thing Rosalie slammed the door in Edward's face. NO entry.

I grabbed my pillow, blanket, pajamas, and teddy bear. I headed towards Rosalie's room until I heard the doorbell. I ran down and opened the door. No one. Hmm.

I looked down and saw six pink backs filled to the top. Victoria's Secret. Sky. Revin. Taylor.

I headed back upstairs carrying the bags also. I dropped everything as soon as I got in and Rosalie was in bed laying down looking at the ceiling.

"Mind if I join?" I asked while smiling.

"Nope. Come on." she scooted over and two seconds later Alice came in and came to my right side.

I got up and handed out the bags I collected at the door. They knew who and what it was. All they did was sigh. We all fell asleep crying and we all knew it. I've got to fix this big mess.

_**Not so long but drama filled. Keep the reviews coming. And I am officially back in NJ. =]**_


	22. Together again

Bella

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. 6:23. Ugh. I need to get this done. I peeked at Alice who was spread out on the pull out couch and Rosalie who was breathing heavily, which meant she was sleeping.

I locked myself in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and showered. After what felt like 19 minutes, I got out and ran out to my room with only a towel wrapped around me, and my hair wet. I heard the doorbell ring and groaned. Please let it be a delivery or something. Who wakes up this early to deliver a package? I have to open it. If I don't Rosalie and Ali will wake up. Curse whoever this is.

I made sure my towel was on tightly and took a deep breath and answered the door.

I closed my eyes tightly and slowly opened them. I found the last person on Earth I wanted to talk to and also the last person I wanted to see me in this type of wardrobe.

Edward Cullen.

He was speechless I'm guessing. Jerk. Ass. Idiot. Relationship breaking fool.

"Um. Hi. WOW." He ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Hi. Why are you here? At 6 in the morning?" I asked. I was curious.

"Um. Well I came to um. Tell you that-" He was cut off by an knock on the door. Who ever this person was. He was smart because he wouldn't want to wake anyone up I bet.

I was going for the door, but Edward beat me to it. I waited until he started talking to someone. I stood up as soon as I heard a familiar voice yelling or arguing. I walked up careful not to let any thing show. I crept behind Edward and peeked from behind his head to see Sky and Taylor looking furious and angry. I came behind Edward looking thrilled.

I finally got to see him. He looked at me and his angered expression turned into hurt and pain. This time I listened to my heart instead of my brain. I jumped and kissed him long and hard. He seemed shocked and pulled away.

"Why'd you kiss some guy like me when your boyfriends right there?" He seemed harsh. Was he implying that I'm a slut?

"He's Not my boyfriend! He never was!" I yelled

"So did you have sex with him or something?" Taylor fought back.

I was speechless. Why would he say that? Argh! I stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought!" Sky shrieked. And don't tell me you didn't because proof is right there." He boomed out loud. What was he talking about? Proof?

"What are you talking about?!? Stop accusing me of things I didn't do. Do you even know what happened? It's not like we even were together so why does it matter if we did?" Crap. I didn't mean to say that.

"No we weren't together, but good thing I didn't get that far because I was planning on it after we got home." He hissed out loud. Okay. He hates me now.

"I liked you too you know. I wanted you to ask me. If you listened to me you would know why we said those things. But now's not a good time. And before you go on with your proof thing, I don't even know why Edward is here ! He was telling me, but you guys came." I said in one big breath. I sighed.

"Well if you liked me, you won't be embarrassed of me. If you liked me, you wouldn't be embarrassed of me. If you liked me, you wouldn't call me some guy. Oh and if you liked me, you would be totally honest with me." I bet his list would go on and on. I let him vent it all out. I would explain it all later.

"So your hair is wet and your only wrapped around in a towel. Cullen is here 6 am and didn't change his clothes. His hair is dripping wet. That shows you had sex last night, and he stayed the night. He also showered in your bathroom probably with you." He finally got to what he was trying to say. He was jealous. Of him. Awe

I stepped closer to him and dragged him by the arm and Edward inside the living room. I pushed them on the couch and left the room. I ran upstairs skipping tree steps at a time. I dashed into my room and pulled out the first things I touched which happened to be a extra short and tight black skirt with a white strapless tank-top and white flip-lops.

I ran downstairs. They were in the same position as before. I walked over to them and stood in front of Skylar. I looked in his eyes.

"Does this look like I'm lying to you?" My eyes became teary. I'm going to freaking explain . Edward call your brothers. I'll get Rosalie and Alice." I eyed Taylor when I said Alice's name and he looked down at the floor.

I dodged the stairs again and woke up Rosalie who was quickly getting dressed. Alice was being difficult. I did the only thing I knew that would wake her up.

"Alice, Taylor forgives you!!!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Good thing the room was sound proof.

She jerked awake and dashed towards the bathroom while Rosalie was wearing her shoes. I told her who was downstairs and she smiled a small smile. She wanted this to be over.

As soon as Alice came out of the bathroom, I told her the same thing I said with Rosalie but added an apology. She smiled and headed downstairs.

"Okay. I don't want any one of you to interrupt us." I said with authority.

"Alright so the reason we said those things yesterday was because if we told Edward and his brothers, they would be mad because we planned the day together. They're not our boyfriends. I don't even think we're actually friends. We didn't mean it when we said 'some guys' and we are not embarrassed by you. Why would we be? You guys are perfect in every way." Rosalie said while eyeing Revin the whole time.

"Why would they be mad?" Sky said while eyeing Edward the whole time.

"Because we totally cancelled our plans to be with you guys." Alice repeated once again. "And if they found that out, they would think we're sluts or something because we just met you three.." I added.

"We had a good reason to say what we had to say, but it was only for the best." Rosalie continued our explanation.

I do really really like you. I didn't have sex with Edward and I don't like him. Your smart, funny, incredibly sexy, nice, smooth, and let's just say I have a thing for your hair." I whispered seductively in his ear so only he could hear.

I was hoping our explanation would work, and we could be to together.

"Well I hope not. I don't think I could compete with it." He chuckled. He winked and I hugged him tightly. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection. I moved in closer and closed my eyes. I felt his warm velvety lips press softly onto mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obeyed his wish and his hot tongue felt so good in my mouth.

"Mm. Strawberry." He whispered. I was confused and pulled back. I looked at his face and laughed. My lip gloss. He held me in his arms and I looked to Alice who was talking to Taylor. Revin was twirling Rose in circles while she was screaming. Rosalie hated to be lifted, but I don't think she minded this time.

Now was the time to talk to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I looked around the room and saw no one. Where'd they go? They didn't say a word to us while they were here. Strange.

**Edward's point of view**

I love Bella Swan. And I had to watch her sucking his face. What does she see in him? All I know is that she'll be mine.

**Jasper's point of view**

Ugh. My Alice practically attacked the idiotic excuse of a man. I will do everything in my power to get her to be mine.

**Emmett's point of view**

Rosalie Hale. Perfection. A goddess. That son of a bi*** stole my Rosalie form me. She'll be mine.


	23. Cover up !

**Bella**

**The guys stayed over our house and we learned a lot about each other. Turns out, they go to the same school as us but they are Juniors. Sky and I shared the passion for music. Revin and I loved to play soccer. Taylor and I had the same food tastes. We watched a Friends marathon together and fell asleep in the living room.**

_**Next Morning.**_

**I rolled over and hit something rock hard. I rubbed my head and heard someone chuckling as loud as possible. Please don't tell me I talked in my sleep yesterday. How embarrassing.**

**I slowly opened my eyes to find Sky laughing so hard, that he fell down off the bed. The bed? **

"**What's so funny?" I asked, hoping to get it over with. It took him a couple seconds to compose himself.**

"**Well, firstly you bumped your head on my chest, which was hilarious." He chuckled. His face turned red and he became serious. Like as if her was concentrating on something.**

"**Did you know you sleep talk?" He said questioningly. **

"**Yeah, but they don't mean anything. They're just random." I tried to cover my embarrassing talks.**

"**Oh." He said. That was all he said. Hmm.**

"**What did I say?" I asked cautiously.**

"**Well.. Um first you kept um saying Edward's name and thank you over and over." He avoided my gaze and I began the story of when Mike almost rapped me. She looked wide eyed and murderous.**

"**Mike Newton!?! That son of a mother fucking bitch. I swear Bella if he hurt you." He continued.**

"**No he didn't. Edward and his brothers came just in time." I said sighing. A flash of relief shot across his beautiful face.**

"**Oh okay good. But next time I see him.." I cut him off. I wanted to get off this subject.**

"**Um So what else did I say?" **

"**eyelobsu" he asked super fast. Did he say lobster?**

"**What?" I laughed**

"**I said 'You love me' he added the last part with a whisper.**

**OH SHIT. Curse you Bella. Now what am I going to say?**

"**Oh. Um." I decided to be seductive and clever even though I embarrassed myself.**

"**Well, that did mean something." I whispered in his ear and stood up leaving him wide-eyed.**

**I stood up and looked down. I was wearing a silk piece that barely went halfway my thigh. The one Sky picked out for me. I laughed and slipped on my robe.**

**I dashed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I slipped into the shower for about 15 minutes and towel-dried my hair. I slipped another towel around me and walked out of the bathroom to find Sky only in his jeans. Oh my god. His abs. I bit my lip and kept starring.**

"**Like the view?" he asked while laughing.**

**I looked down embarrassed and blushed. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and he lifted my chin up with his finger. He leaned in and we started kissing for what seemed like forever.**

**I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. And pushed him into the bathroom while I got dressed. I walked into my gigantic closet and pulled out a tight black leather mini skirt that barely covered my butt with white leggings. Also, black flats with a tight white one shoulder tank top and a very tight and small leather jacket that went down just under my breasts.**

**I quickly straightened my hair till it was shiny and perfect. I ran a hand through it so it would make curvy waves.**

**Sky was still in the shower so I applied some make-up. I put on Dark eyeliner, white eye shadow which was glittery, and some blush. I only applied moisturizer to my lips and added two bracelets.**

**Sky walked out of the bathroom while I was packing my bag. I smiled at him and he just starred.**

"**Like the view?" I joked. Using his exact line from before.**

"**Hell yeah I do." He said with a big smile that could light up a whole town. (Taylor swift's you belong with me Haha) **

I walked down the stairs with Rosalie who was wearing black shorts with the same exact top as me, and with white flats.

"Nice outfit Bella." she winked. She got it for me on my birthday. And got herself the same top.

"Thanks you too." I chuckled.

Alice came down wearing a dark black one shoulder top with white shorts and black heels. We were all wearing black and white. This was funny how it always happened to us.

We started laughing as the boys came down. They looked at us in confusion which made us laugh harder. Sky held my hand as we walked out the front door. I let go and went to the garage. I got the keys for Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. I reversed the car and we all hopped in. I was driving because Alice was too busy sucking Taylor's face off.

I rolled down the window and Sky turned on the radio. Michael Jackson: The way you make me feel.

We all sang along to the extremely loud music. I bet everyone within a mile could hear us. Once I reached the school parking, everyone was starring at us. I saw the guys in the back and Sky look their pair and then back to the parking lot. Over and over again. I parked the car far from the entrance. Sky walked out and opened my door for me. Awe. He get sexier every second. I took his hand and we walked side by side with my sisters and their boyfriends.

EVERYONE was starring. I was use to it but this was different.

"Hey Bella! Nice rack." Some guy with blonde hair yelled out. "Damn Girl. I got a hard on." Comments like these made me laugh, but his time Sky was here. He eyed me and clenched his fists.

"Rosalie babe ! You want to take Bella's offer for the Janitor's Closet at 12:00." Revin clenched his jaw so tightly, I thought his jaw was about to break through his skin.

"Look at those damn legs."

Taylor looked satisfied that no one was hitting on Alice but that changed.

"Yo Alice! You gave my little friend a problem. Why don't you come over here and fix it."

That was the last straw for them. Sky and Taylor looked murderous while Revin looked like he was going to stab one of them.

"Do you guys always get comments like this?" sky asked looking at me.

'Yeah" I whispered.

"Why don't you do anything?" He asked

"We just ignore them. Sometimes." I whispered the last part.

"Sometimes!?" he yelled. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Here." He said while looking around at the group of guys who were looking at me.

"I'm not cold." I gave it back.

"It's so no one could see you like that." He stated

"Like what?" I played dumb.

"Like all sexy , hot, gorgeous, beautiful. Shall I go on?" He asked while smiling but he was serious.

"No need."

"Good. Save it for when we go home." He whispered seductively. He kissed me on the lips and his tongue was begging for entrance so I obeyed.

I pulled back and saw Rosalie was wearing Revin's vest and Alice was wearing Taylor's sweater which was huge on her.

We went our separate ways and headed for class. This was going to be a long day..

**Please REVIEW !!**

.


	24. Fights

**BELLA**

**Biology went by in a breeze, but Spanish was long. The whole entire time some guy in the back row kept starring at me. I think his name was Zack. He was really cute, but I had Skylar now. I think he would kill any guy that even touched me. They guys were very protective, and if you ask me I think it was kind of hot. But I don't think we were really dating. I mean he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. I guess I'll just have to wait. So was I taken?**

"**Bella! You there!!" Someone with a high pitched voice shouted. Alice.**

**I can't believe I dozed off.**

"**Huh. Oh yeah Sorry I was thinking about stuff." I replied thinking more clearly now.**

"**Okay. Well It's lunch time. We have to meet the guys in the parking lot in 5 minutes." She sounded really excited to be seeing Taylor. I have to admit, he had a cute ass.**

**I ran to my locker and threw my books in and took my white Coach purse from the metal hook.**

**I met Rosalie and Alice by the main office. Alice was rummaging through her purse.**

"**Ready sis?" Rosie asked while texting on her Blackberry that I got her on her birthday.**

**We walked together, taking the same steps. I imagined what we'd look to outsiders. Probably spies. We were all dressed in black and white which looked like quite a sight.**

**BY this time we reached Alice's yellow Porsche and Revin was driving with Rosalie in the passenger seat. I was in the back with Sky, Alice, and Taylor.**

**We drove out of town for lunch at a famous restaurant. La Bella Italiana. My favorite.**

**I jumped out the car and skipped to the entrance.**

"**Six please. Reservations under Hale." Alice said with a friendly smile to the hostess. He winked at her and that didn't go unnoticed by Taylor.**

**You girls are too pretty for your own good." Taylor said while sliding a hand around Alice's waist showing she was his. **

**Wow it was really hot in here. I swiftly slid off Sky's jacket that went down to my thighs. I carried it and swing it across my arm.**

**Alice and Rosalie looked at me and slipped their jackets off too. They sighed in relief. A cool breeze past and it felt so good against my skin. I stretched my arms with Alice who was bending over and straightening her back. Rosalie bent her leg to make her toes touch the back of her head.**

**I closed my eyes and moments later I realized the staff and customers were staring at us. I found Sky and his brothers getting our table, completely oblivious to the stares the people were giving us.**

**I nudged Rosalie and she stared at me questioningly. I nodded towards the guys and she put her flexible foot down. She looked down and chuckled.**

**I did the same with Alice and she stood back straight up sighing in refreshment. **

**They probably would give us our jackets and vests back. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. Especially with it being 90 degrees here in California. Boys ! I sighed.**

"**Alright. We're table number 13." Revin lead us to our table and we sat down. I was between Sky and Taylor. Rosalie was squished between Alice and Revin. I remembered the last time this happened. It was at breakfast at our house with the Cullen brothers. déjà vu.**

"**Hi. MY name is Shina and I'll be your server tonight. Your waiter will be right over." He back was to us and she kept looking at Revin. Everyone was chuckling except Rosalie who looked like she could kill her. In a split second, Rosalie's lips were attacking Revin.**

**I laughed she was marking her territory. Shina left with a huff and we all laughed.**

"**Territorial Much ?" Revin chuckled.**

"**Well. Just taking precautions." Rosalie said while shrugging.**

**Our waiter came after a couple minutes and might I add he was gorgeous. I know it felt wrong because Sky was there, but hey ! I am a girl after all. It's not like we're dating.**

**His entire torso was towards me.**

"**What can I get you beautiful ?" He asked seductively . He winked at me and I giggled. Everyone looked at me in confusion except my sisters. The looked at him as if he was a god. Taylor cleared his throat and glared at Alice who kept starring at the waiter. Oh lord. Someone's going to get it. **

"**6 cokes. 6 Chicken in Pita.. Two orders of chicken wings. One order of French fries and mashed potatoes." Sky glared at him and spoke rudely. My head snapped in his direction and I glared at him. The waiter left and said our food will be ready in 20 minutes.**

"**Why are you being so rude?" I asked. I knew the answer. Jealousy, but still it's not like we're together.**

"**He was practically undressing you with his eyes." Taylor shouted to Alice.**

"**NO he wasn't. He asked Bella what do you want beautiful.? That was a compliment. That doesn't mean she was flirting with him." Rosalie had my back in this situation.**

"**You guys really need to lighten up. Have a little fun." Alice said in a smooth tone. I definitely agreed with her.**

"**How can we chill when you girls are flirting around with other guys?" He said fiercely never meeting Rosalie's gaze.**

"**What do you mean other guys?" I hissed at Revin.**

"**Other guys than us." He said as if it was the most obvious in the world.**

"**Well technically we aren't really boyfriend ad girlfriend so you can't really tell us what we can and can't do." Alice said reading me mind.**

"**What !??!" They all boomed.**

"**It's true though." I added trying to make it easier on my pixie of a sister. I completely had her back on this.**

"**So you girls just go around kissing guys and inviting them over to your house and then say there not boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sky spit back at me.**

"**NO. Do we look like sluts to you? You guys didn't ask us to be your girlfriends so it's not official.." Alice spoke while running a hand through her hair. Uh oh. Alice never did that unless she was truly truly pissed. Watch out Taylor.**

"**Well we were planning on it. Now I'm not so sure anymore." Revin said in a sad and soft tone. **

"**Well alright then. You guys can walk back to school. Let's go girls !" Rosalie took control and led us into the parking lot. What just happened?**

**Author's Note Please read.**

This is a serious question I'm asking to all my readers. Did I do the right thing by getting them into the fight because I didn't want them to have a king relationship because then Edward Jasper and Emmett can't get into the picture. don't worry more drama is coming your way. So did I do the right thing? Please review.


	25. Flowers

**Rosalie's point of view**

Jerks…

**Bella's point of view**

Mother fucking asses

**Alice's pint of view**

Ugh. I hate Taylor. He had the right to tell me who I could and could not flirt with.

**Bella's point of view.**

The car ride back was deathly silent. I doubt any one of us wanted to talk now. I bet they were cursing at the guys in their minds. SO far I got 3 calls and 6 text messaged from Sky. 2 texts from Taylor. One call and 4 texts from Rev. I deleted each and every one of them.

Once we got home, everyone got into their designated rooms. I shut my door and locked it. The first thing I did was take Sky's clothes and throw them out the window. I took the pillow and bed sheets and blankets he slept on and threw them out too. If he passed my the house he would see he wasn't welcome.

I changed into something more comfy. I took out my ripped denim shorts and a long tee that went up to my knees. It read "You know you want me." I threw the other clothes into the hamper, and headed downstairs.

I found Alice drinking water in the kitchen listening to Beat It. I felt bad for her. I noticed a figure in the kitchen and realized it was Stefan.

"Um Stefan can you please make us steaks with mashed potatoes, French fries, and veggies?" I asked politely.

"Sure Bella darling!" he said happily. I sat next to Alice, and she looked up and smiled at me. I told her everything I felt.

"Alice I don't think it would've worked out anyways between any of us. They were just so controlling and possessive. It's like to them we were trophies or toys. They were practically ready to jump those guys in the school parking lot. And I don't know why we are even sad or angry. We're drop dead gorgeous for crying out loud! We could have any guy we wanted like that !" I snapped my fingers.

I think my talk was helping because she looked up at me and smiled.

"You know what ! Your right ! We don't need men in our lives. We're perfect the way we are. And we don't need guys to complicate things." She hugged me and I kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to go call Rosalie." I said. I jolted up the stairs and was going to give the same exact speech.

"Rosie?" I knocked on her door

"Come in Bella you don't need to knock." She smiled and sat up straight.

"Okay. I am going to tell you the same thing I told Alice , who is so excited right now." I began. " Rosalie, I don't think it would've worked out anyways between any of us. They were just so controlling and possessive. It's like to them we were trophies or toys. They were practically ready to jump those guys in the school parking lot. And I don't know why we are even sad or angry. We're drop dead gorgeous for crying out loud! You were too good for him and he didn't deserve you." I ended my lecture with a hug and kiss like Alice.

"Come on. I m starved." Wow. She bounced back fast.

I laughed and held her hand as we exited her room and walked down to the kitchen.

Stefan served us three plates overloaded with food just when the doorbell rang. He left to go answer it while we chatted about normal girl stuff.

"Bella!" I heard him shout. I stood up and Rosalie and Ali followed. We reached the foyer, and I saw a delivery man holding three bouquets of flowers. They never give up do they!!

"Ma'am are you Bella, Alice, and Rosalie Hale?" he asked professionally.

"Yeah. That's us." He handed us the flowers and we each had to sign the paper stating we got our delivery.

I shut the door and took them t the kitchen.

"I can't believe after everything they've done and said, they have the nerve to send us flowers!" Rosie screeched. I saw a card and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm really sorry about before. Please forgive me. Please allow me to come over later or text or call me. XoxoEDWARDxoxo_

Edward!? As in Edward Cullen ?!? Really?

Edward Cullen is apologizing. Since when ? We should document this moment.

"Um. Guys. It's not from them. They're not that classy enough to send us flowers. Read the cards and you'll see for yourself." I said. I smelt the flowers. Freesia. MY favorite. Hoe did he know?

"OH my god! Jasper!" Alice yelled. She got daisies which were her favorite

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie boomed while smelling her violets.

"So what do you think? I asked. "Should we call, text, or invite them over?"

We looked at each other for about 6 seconds.

"Stefan?" I asked smiling.

"Yes?"

"We need you to make some more steaks, potatoes, veggies, cake, and salad. Please." I said while pouting. My sisters joined me.

He laughed. "Guests?" He asked.

"Yup. Guests." we all said in unison.


	26. Bliss

**Bella**

**I dialed Edward's cell phone and someone picked up on the first ring.**

"**Hello?" the voice belonged to Jasper.**

"**Hi. It's me Bella." I said informatively.**

"**Bella! Oh hi !" Jasper screamed like he was talking to Vanessa Hudgens. Yep. I found out from Edward, that he has a secret obsession with Vanessa Hudgens.**

"**Um. We got the flowers you sent us. Thanks. Um. I just wanted to say that you guys are welcome to come for dinner at our house today. Stefan's making steak for Emmett." I added with a chuckle and Jasper laughed with me.**

"**Oh. Thanks. We'll come around 7:00. I know someone is dying to see you." He added with a cough.**

"**Who are you talking to?" I heard from the other line. Edward.**

"**Bella." Jasper replied. I could sense him smiling. I heard someone lunge and crash on the sofa.**

"**DUDE! Chill. Here talk to her." Jasper yelled.**

"**Hello?" Edward said. His voice was so angelic that it sent chills down my spine. I shivered.**

"**Hi. It's me Bella. Um. Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful. Stefan is making steak so your more than welcome to join us. Especially Emmett." I laughed. He laughed along with me and I heard Emmett from the other line saying, 'I love you Bella!! I love you Bella! Just kidding Edward !!' I laughed. That boy loves food.**

"**Okay so we'll so around seven. Bye, love." He replied.**

"**Bye Edward." Wait did he just called me love? He did ! Okay…**

**I returned to the kitchen to find Rosalie and Alice trying to help Stefan with the cooking. **_**Trying. **_**I joined them. We were making mashed potatoes which Alice and I were ion charge of. It Didn't looks so hard.**

**Stefan would come and taste it every few seconds to see if we were doing good. Rosalie was doing the salad, and she was really good at tossing it. Stefan was marinating the steaks with a special spice rub.**

**Alice and I were done with the mashed potatoes and I added butter to make them savory, but I of course had to check with Stefan to see if it was alright. He did a little sample and they were fantastic according to the master chef.**

**Rosalie's salad was so colorful. She out a variety of veggies in there, but it all went together fabulously. Stefan was just putting the steaks on the grill and it was 6:00. We decided to get ready and ran into Rosalie's bedroom.**

"**Alright. SO first you girls tell me what color you prefer for the night and I shall work my magic." Rosalie said while rubbing her hands together.**

"**I pick purple." Alice declared. Rosalie rummaged through her closet to find a purple halter dress that went mid-thigh with white jewels at the neckline. She added a big white belt and white boots. She topped it off with a white hat with purple accents. **

"**I chose midnight blue." I think it always looked best on me no matter what I was wearing. Rosie ran back inside and came back with a one shoulder puffy top with white diamonds curving the neckline. She did the same with me as with Alice. She gave me a white leggings with midnight blue heels, a small white belt, and added midnight blue and white pins into my hair putting waves into it.**

"**Red is what I m going to wear." She stated and came back with a tight blood red dress with matching shoes and accessories. Alice did my make up and Rosalie fixed up my hair adding bits of glitter. We looked pretty hot.**

**It was exactly 6:54 and the guys would be here any minute now. We sat down in the living room reading magazines to pass the time. I heard the doorbell ring, but Maria, our maid got it. She led the guys to the living room where we were and I eyed them each. They looked wide-eyed, but Edward's jaw literally opened all the way. I laughed and he blushed and looked at me from under his lashes. Wow. He looks so cute when he's embarrassed. Awe. Ugh. Stop it Bella.**

"**Hi guys" Alice said while eyeing Jasper the entire time. Oh. Someone's got It bad.**

"**Hi. Thanks for inviting us over." Emmett said sincerely. Wow that was new. I always thought he was the jokester. "Now where's that food you promised Bella?" He asked. There was the real Emmett. I decided to have some fun.**

"**Oops. Sorry Emmett. Rosalie and I got really hungry so we well…" He Didn't let me finish.**

"**NOOO! Bella how could you !!" He started whining. I seriously thought he was going to cry. Jasper rolled his eyes at his behavior.**

"**No you big doof. She's joking!" Jasper hissed.**

**Emmett stood straight as if he was honestly hurt and out a hand over his heart in mock hurt.**

"**I can't believe you would play with my emotions like that. Humph." He stamped his foot and turned around. Totally a girl.**

"**Um Emmett did you get a sex-change operation or something?" I asked seriously. Everyone was cracking up as well as me.**

"**NO!" he huffed.**

"**Awe. I'm sorry. You could eat as much food as you want. We made lots." I said trying to make him happy.**

"**As much as I want !!???" he was so excited. Underneath the big bad boy look, he was a big teddy bear.**

**I led them to the kitchen and the whole time I felt Edward's intense gaze on me. It was like he was looking so hard that he could have made a hole in the back of my head. Okay. This was the first time I felt-self conscious.**

**They all sat down . I sat at the head of the table and Emmett was at the opposite end.**

**Rosalie and Jasper sat next to each other , and Alice and Edward sat next to teach other.**

**Something inside me felt like if this was meant to be. As if we were made to be together. I pushed the thought aside as Stefan served the salad.**

"**Miss. Rosalie made the salad." he informed the group, and I saw Rosalie smile brightly.**

**Emmett snapped his head at her so fast and looked at her in amazement.**

**He served us some salad on the special 'salad plate', and put out 6 different salad dressings in the center of the table. Edward and I both went for the French Dressing and as soon as our hands touched, there was a bolt of electricity that ran through me. I quickly pulled my hand back. I saw his face go into shock and then it turned confusing. I could tell her felt it too. Well that was weird. Everyone was oblivious. Thank God.**

**After everyone finished the salad, Stefan served the steak with mashed potatoes, corn, and vegetables.**

"**Miss. Bella and Miss. Alice have prepared the mashed potatoes." He said and left to get his utensils to serve the food. Everyone stared at Alice then me. When everyone looked away, I noticed someone's eyes still on me. Edward. Okay. I'm getting kind of confused.**

**Boy signals !! I hate them.**

**Stefan served s each one juicy tenderloin steak with some corn potatoes and veggies. Throughout dinner we chatted aimlessly about random things. Emmett made us laugh so hard by telling us embarrassing stories of when they were little. I had no clue Jasper loved to cook or Edward was a fan of Brittany Spears back then.**

**After dinner, we gave out plates to Maria, and headed towards the living room again.**

"**Let's play I never." Alice exclaimed. "Now I'll just run through the rules. You can not lie. Okay. So this is how you play. One person would make up a sentence like, 'I never lie' so if it's true you don't do anything, but if it's not true you have to drink some water. it's usually beer or something but we'll keep it PG.**

"**Okay so I'll start. I never went skinny dipping" she smiled and all three of us drank some water from the cup.**

"**You guys went skinny dipping?" Emmett asked shocked.**

"**Yeah but it was on a dare at a friend's party." I stated. I was actually pretty crazy.**

"**Okay I'll go" Rosalie said. "I never kissed the same sex as me" she laughed and winked at me. Rosalie and I lifted our glasses and drank some.**

"**So who was it Rosalie?" asked Edward who was chuckling.**

"**Oh. It was Bella." she stated calmly. Edward started coughing while everyone was laughing.**

"**Um Why?" Jasper asked.**

"**We were at a club for a birthday party, and it got a little crazy. I got a sudden urge to kiss someone so I pulled the closest person I could find and attacked them. Which happened to be Bella." She finished off." She's a great kisser." She said while everyone laughed.**

"**I never had sex with my boyfriend or girlfriend" Emmett said. We all lifted our glasses and drank some water.**

"**My turn" I stated. " I never played 7 minutes in heaven with a total stranger." as I finished, Alice and I drank some water.**

"**This is getting kind of boring. Let's watch a movie." I said and everyone situated themselves. I was on the couch with Edward. Rosalie was with Emmett on the floor and Alice and Jasper were on the recliners that were connected.**

**I turned the lights off while Alice just finished putting the movie in. The screen read, "The haunting in Connecticut". That was odd. Alice knew none of us liked scary movies. Well, I don't know about the guys.**

**I was freaked out by the first 10 minutes of the movie. I closed my eyes shut and hit my head in Edward's arm. HE out his hand around me and started to chuckle.**

"**This isn't funny." I hissed and he pursed his lips tightly.**

"**Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and he chuckled again.**

**The whole entire movie was drowned out by our girl's screaming. At one time Edward out his hand over my mouth because 'the good part was coming'. I had no choice so I bit him which made him wince. **

"**Hey!" he complained. And as mature as I was, I stuck my tongue out at him which caused us to laugh.**

**The rest of the movie looked safe so I looked back at Alice whose face was covered with a pillow and Rosalie who was peeking though her fingers to look at the screen. She took her hands down and looked at the screen along with Alice because we decided it was safe.**

"**BOO!" Emmett boomed out loud. I screamed bloody murder and attacked Edward. I practically jumped on him. After Rosalie finished smacking Emmett, I peeked up to see Edward smiling down at me.**

"**Scared?" He mocked.**

"**No. I was pretending." I lied. I always sucked at lying.**

"**Mmhmm. Sure." He said sarcastically.**

"**Just watch the movie." I said. I peeked a glance at the clock 9:02.**

"**Hey. Do you guys want cake?" I asked.**

"**Oh My God Bella. I officially love you. Sorry Edward bro." He said. I got up from my position and everyone followed.**

"**Stefan do we have any cake?" I asked from inside the kitchen.**

"**No miss. I could make some if you want." He said in a polite tone.**

"**No thanks, but can you give me a cookbook and get the ingredients out for chocolate moose cake?"**

"**Sure. Be right back." He left and got all the ingredients and a thick cookbook. I flipped to cakes. **

"**What are you doing?" Jasper asked.**

"**I'm baking a cake and brownies. And you guys are going to help me." I said.**

"**Cool. Where do we start ?" Jasper asked.**

"**Emmett and Rosalie, you two will our the mix and pour it into a bowl adding half cup milk. Alice and Jasper you two will clean out the oven for when we bake, and you'll cut the brownie batter into squares. And we all can decorate it and stuff." He split us into groups and gave us all assignments.**

**We waited for Emmett and Rosalie to finish making the batter. Till then Edward and I talked about random things and questions that popped into out heads. I was having a good time until he mentioned one thing I didn't want to talk about.**

"**SO how are things with you and **_**Sky**_**?" He asked me. The look of disgust didn't go unnoticed by me as he said his name.**

"**Bad. We broke it off. He was too controlling and he actually told me who and who I couldn't flirt with or look at. I mean it's not like we actually were officially boyfriend and girlfriend." I said trying to explain but not fully getting into the details.**

"**Well he's an ass because he just ruined the best thing that happened to him." Was this Edward Cullen talking ? He was starring at me until who knows how long.**

"**Bella ! Edward ! It's ready !" I heard Rosalie shout from the kitchen. I got up and walked away form Edward. He followed me in and Emmett handed me the large bowl.**

"**Take care of my baby for me Bells." Emmett playfully said, but I could tell he was totally serious.**

**I got two mixing spoons and set the cowl on the long marble counter top. I took one in my hand and gave the other to Edward. We were mixing while talking about music. Turns out Edward and I liked Debussy. Weird how you could relate so much to a complete player.**

"**Claire De Lune is my favorite." I said while trying to get all the bubbles out.**

"**Oh mines too." He agreed. I saw him scrunch up his eyebrows as if he were concentrating on something.**

**I looked down at the bowl and saw him literally fighting with one of the bubbles. He tried to pop it but it didn't work.**

"**Here. Let me try." I said and he took his spoon out of the bowl. I missed a couple of times while Edward was laughing at me. I got agitated.**

**I took the spoon and swung it hard onto the bowl that some of the batter from the bowl landed on Edward's face. I started laughing so hard that I had tears falling from my eyes down to my red cheeks.**

**I saw Edward grinning evilly at me while holing his spoon covered in a little bit of batter.**

"**Don't you dare." I said menacingly. But he didn't listen he swung the spoon forward and the batter flew all over my lips and cheeks.**

**I picked some up with my hands and slowly ran my hands through his hair getting it all sticky and sugary.**

**I walked backwards knowing he loved his hair dearly. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. YIKES. He looked so scary.**

**He slowly walked over. His eyes never leaving my gaze. He came so close that only lip distance was left between us. He breathed and his scent was so intoxicating. It was like a drug. His lips looked so soft and warm. I wanted his arms around me, protecting me. I wanted his lips pressed against mine. I wanted him to be mine.**

**He moved even closer than before so there was only ½ inch of distance left between us. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips pressed softly against mine. He slowly licked my bottom lip, yearning for entrance into my mouth. I felt like I was in a trace and so I did what he asked. I parted my lips and his hot tongue was fighting against mine for domination. It felt so good and perfect. It felt as if he was made for me.**

**I let a moan slip through me and I could feel him smile against me. He led kisses up my neck and pack to my lips. Yup. This was indeed pure bliss.**

**Author**

**How did I do ? Please Review ! It means a lot to me that you guys love it so much. I just wanted to clear one thing. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are not sluts or whores. Just because they're pretty doesn't mean anything.**

**Shina.**


	27. Author

Author's NOTE !!!

SORRY !! BUT I REALLY NEED A FAVOR !! I am starting a new story, but don't worry. I will finish Jonas High b 4 starting.

CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FULL SUMMARY OF MY NEW STORY, VIPERS. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think. PLEASE !! Give it a chance. I promise it will be even more thrilling than this story.

Shina.


	28. COUPLES

Bella

"Woo!" I heard people cheering and clapping. I completely forgot about the others. Damn. Edward and his hotness. Wait. Where did this all come from? Hotness? Player kept running through my head over and over. I pulled back and saw a confused look on Edward's face. Great now he'll hate me. I started crying thinking again this was just another one of those players who's going to break my heart after he gets what he wants. Sex. The only thing I ever kept from Rosalie or Alice was that I actually fell for a player 3 times in my life and I am not about to make it four now. Yeah. Three players in a row. I didn't tell them because they'd think I was a fool to fall for a player and get my heart broken three times. I wasn't planning on making Edward number four.

I ran upstairs while crying and slammed the bathroom door. I locked the door and leaned against the frame. I slowly slid down making my butt hit the floor which me cry harder because it hurt. After three seconds I heard pounding and yelling at the other side of the door. Alice was crying and Rosalie kept panicking and asking me to open the door.

"Bella !! Open this door!" I heard Jasper yell at me. I never heard him yell before and I winced.

"Bella ! Are you okay? I'm sorry. I should not have done that." Edward said frantically.

"I'm fine guys. I just need time to cool down. I promise I'll explain." I said in a frosty voice knowing they could hear me. They started whispering back and forth to each other and I heard footsteps on the stairs. Which meant they were leaving me alone to figure out some things. Edward. He was the issue. No. I was the issue. Why Can't I control my actions when I am with a cute guy? Cute? Ugh. I think I have Edphobia. I laughed at the corny new word.

I heard a screeching sound but ignored it. I hopped into the tub white filling it with water and lots of bubbles. When I'm depressed or sad I take a bubble bath because they distract me somehow. My sisters thought I was kind of loony for that, but hey! It's my guilty pleasure. I didn't bother taking my clothes off so I just hopped in, totally getting my dress soaked. If I stood up, the dress clung to my skin, making my boobs look tight and bigger.

I heard the screeching sound again, but thought it was our neighbor who loves to do yard work. I closed my eyes and laid my head up against the tub frame. After what was about 2 minutes, I heard more whispering downstairs. Why were they still whispering. I heard someone giggle which was new because none of my sisters ever giggled. I chuckled imaging Rosalie giggle.

I opened my eyes and there was Edward looking at me with a pained and confused expression. Behind him I saw our window opened all the way and snorted. He was like a peeping Tom. I stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Bella. .I'm sorry." HE whispered. He was still talking about the kiss and I knew he regretted it.

"Edward don't be because I didn't regret it. I understand if you-" I was cut off my him interrupting me.

"You Don't regret it?!?" He asked smiling and looking shocked.

"No I don't but I understand if you do I mean I know-" I was cut off again by his wonderful angelic voice. AH ! Stop !

"No. I don't regret it at all." He beamed. Okay. He seemed happy. Congrats I thought sarcastically. I looked down and started playing with the bubbles. I heard a splash and I saw Edward in front of me looking straight at me. Not my see through rack or my lips but into my eyes.

"If you didn't regret it then why did you get upset, start crying , and lock yourself into the bathroom?" He asked me sincerely. He seemed like he actually cared. I smiled internally.

"I. I was just confused. I mean I had a lot of experience with player and I mean a lot. They all ended up breaking my heart, ripping it to shreds, and leaving Rosalie or Alice to pick up the pieces. I just didn't want that to happen again. I looked him in the eyes and he had a pained expression painted on. He Didn't say anything so I continued.

"Do you know why my sisters and I always hate it when guys use stupid pick up lines, or try to hit on us?" I asked. He shook his head no and so I continued.

"It's just a mask. We've been through too many bad relationships to go through with it all over again. We don't let people in unless we honestly believe that it'll work out." I finished.

"SO what about Sky, Revin and Taylor?" He asked while hissing each name. I gulped but answered anyways.

"I guess we were wrong about them this time." I laughed it off, but it was more of a nervous laugh. Talking to Edward felt just right and he actually listened to me. Shocker.

"So the entire reason you even came up here in the first place was because you felt if we started a relationship.. That I would break your heart and leave you forever?" His voice got a tiny bit angry when he said that, and I got a little scared. I pursed my lips hopping there wouldn't be an outburst.

"Yes." I said slowly and cautiously. I closed my eyes and laid back again. I sighed and thought what might've happened if Edward here wasn't a player at all. Sometimes I wish that because he has a deeper side than just the guy who hookups with girls then dumps them. Hump and Dump as they called it.

"SO what if I told you I've changed?" He blurted out suddenly which made me snap my eyes open and stared at him wide eyed. He was being serious. I snorted. Like that really could happen.

"I m dead serious Bella. I wasn't with one girl since we all went to the mall that day. That day I felt something between us. I felt a connection. I was going to tell you but Skyruined it." I chuckled for some apparent reason. He looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head and said, "Never mind."

"So what now?" I asked him. This was beyond confusing.

"Well we could go out?" It sounded more like a question than an idea. I froze and he saw my discomfort. "Do you not want to go out with me?" he asked with his facial expression turning into hurt and panic.

"Um. Well I don't know." I confessed to him, hopping he would understand the situation I was in." I mean I know I really like you because I've been having weird thoughts about you. I mean when you walk into the room, I can't help but stare. When you talk it sends shivers down my spine. When you laugh you seem so carefree and different from this Edward. I just want to know. Now I am just asking this hypothetically. Would you leave me after you got what you wanted from me like, like sex?" That's what my number two player did. I cringed at the thought.

"Well if we were to have sex, then no I would never leave you after we have had sex. I wouldn't leave you at all." He explained his answer to me and I seemed satisfied but wasn't so sure.

"Yeah well you say that now what if months from now another girl comes by and you feel tempted or something?" I asked him waiting curiously for his answer.

"I only see you Bella. All the other faces are like black and white, but you. You are in color. You stand out in my life. I don't even want sex from you. When the time is right well them maybe. I don't want to take advantage of you like some other guy would do. I know everyone knows me as a player but it's just a mask like you. I only do it so no girl could take advantage or use me again for my looks or to get her ex boyfriends jealous or something. I know the real me is down here somewhere." He said adding the last part in only a whisper.

"I m glad you shared that with me Edward, but I can't just put my self on the line again." I said in a whisper. He was bound to get aggravated now.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" He asked obviously irritated.

"Well I can't exactly trust you after what you did to girls in the past. Bt mostly I just can not trust myself to go back there and date another player." I said in a soft and sad tone.

"I just explained to you everything and I promise I've changed." He calmed down and pinched the bridge of his nose. I think he did this when he got really truly angry with something.

"I believe every word you said Edward, but-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I guess time will prove itself." he smiled my favorite smile in the world. His famous crooked smile. I laughed along with him. We stared at each other for who knows how long until I felt his strong and warm tongue in my mouth. I was taken back at first, but I took control after that. He stood up not breaking the kiss . I pushed up against the round edges of the tub to bring myself about three of four inches shorter than him. He opened his eyes and slowly pulled back. He stared at my dress for a moment and smiled a crooked smile looking so seductive.

"You should dress like that more often." He whispered into my ear. I shivered by the contact and he chuckled. I slowly got out of the tub and into the shower. We stood there together for what seemed like 20 minutes. With our clothes on might I add. This was it. I was officially in love with Edward Cullen.

We began the make out session that lasted the whole shower. I broke the kiss and looked down. I was clean of bubbles and so was he. I bend down a little to turn the faucet on while he moaned. I smiled , but knew he couldn't see it. I grabbed two towels and handed one to him. He took off his shirt and I headed for my room. I went to the drawers and pulled out a large men's tee which was gray and tight. I pulled out a pair of Sky's basketball shorts from when he slept over the other day. I handed him the clothes as he changed in the bathroom. I took off my dress in my room and hung it on my balcony hopping for it to dry. I heard giggles downstairs and began to get suspicious.

I threw on a midnight blue silk sleepwear that ended 4 inches below my waist. I shook up my hair making it look even sexier. I made my way downstairs when the bathroom door opened and Edward came out in a tight tee shirt. I gasped at the sight and he looked up and chuckled.

"Like the view?" He asked while laughing. "Come on let's go downstairs." We walked hand in hand downstairs and I couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. Maybe he did change his player ways. I walked into the living room to see my sister Alice sitting on Jasper's crotch with her legs by his sides. She was smiling down at him while his eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head. What the fuck ? I noticed they were on a Twister mat.

I looked for Rosalie and she was no where to be found. Neither was Emmett. It would be quite cool if they got together. They looked good together. Wow I think she'd kill me if I said that to her face. Or not !?!

I walked into the kitchen to find Rosalie and Emmett sucking tonsils on the counter top. I stared wide eyed. How long where we gone?

"Wow!" I whispered to Edward who led me to the dining table.

"I know. Emmett keeps talking about her 24/7. He really likes her and don't worry. HE told me that he thinks she's the one. And would never hurt her." he reassured me

"What about Jasper?" I asked suspiciously. If he ever broke my sister's heart I would-

Edward saw my face and put a hand on my shoulder. I instantly calmed down. Now my sisters..

I went to Alice and Jasper first since they weren't as busy. I pulled Alice off of Jasper and he whimpered from the loss. Alice just shouted let me go. I took her to the foyer and freaked out.

"What the hell Alice?" I asked her as she put a hand on her hip and stared at me like I was the one in trouble.

"Don't give me What the hell Alice. We all heard you and Edward moaning in the bathroom. Out of curiosity what were you two doing in there?" She asked while smiling evilly at me.

"Oh. Nothing.' I said playing innocent.

"Uh huh Sure." she said avoiding my gaze.

"So what about you and Jasper?" I asked trying to get some answers.

"Oh well while you two were busy upstairs we got bored so we decided to play Twister Moves. I ended up falling on Jasper completely. Like lay down all the way. I started giggling and we got talking. He told me about how he became a player and that he would stop for me. It was just so sweet. We sat there and Rosalie and Emmett disappeared somewhere. So what happened with you?" She explained. I admit it was sweet.

"Well Edward came in while I was in the tub with my dress on playing with bubbles. He explained to me why he turned into a player and he said he changed for me and how time will just make me believe him. Oh. And did I mention we had a make out session in the shower" I added with a smile.

"Oh my gosh !" she screeched.

So far this day was going perfect for Alice and I . From what I saw before Rosalie looked like it was a good day for her too. I explained to Alice what I saw and assumed. We immediately walked into the kitchen to find them still kissing so I gave Alice the signal and we both pulled Rosalie off who was yelling and shouting like Alice before. I mean I would to if someone dragged me away when Edward and I were in the moment.

We brought her to the games room and sat her down in one of the bean bags. I took the green one while Rosalie was in the yellow one and Alice in the pink.

"Okay Rosalie spill." I ordered.

"Alright so when we saw Alice and Jasper getting all close and stuff, Emmett and I decided we should leave them. So we walked into the kitchen and I sat down on the countertop. He was silent for a while and he just blur out, ' Rosie, I really like you and I want you to know that I've changed my player status for you.' We just started talking and somehow we ended up kissing. I think I may really like him back." She confessed while biting her lip.

Alice told her side of the story and after I told her mine. She thought it was romantic how we were in the tub together. We went back to the living room to find Edward sitting on the love seat. Emmett on one of the couches, and Jasper on the floor with a blanket.

I skipped merrily to Edward and sat on his lap. I kissed him near the corner of his lip, his nose, his forehead. Anything but his lips. I heard him groan and he smashed his lips onto mine. That's when the war started for who would take control. Apparently he won. I broke the kiss and saw Jasper cuddling with Alice and Rosalie's back pressed against Emmett's chest. They were on top of each other watching the TV screen. I couldn't help but to think, this is how it's ought to be. I cuddled closer to Edward. I didn't want this night to be over. Alice was apparently thinking the same thing because she shot up from her seat next to Jasper on the floor and boomed, "Let's play truth or dare.."


	29. Truth or dare

Bella

"Let's play truth or dare.." Alice boomed. I always liked truth or dare because my sisters and I would come up with the funniest dares ever. I got up from Edward's lap and stood in front of everybody.

"Alright but one rule is that if you don't like the dare you are given you can trade for something even worse." I grinned evilly at the thought. I saw everyone nod their heads and I started the game.

"Okay. Jasper!" I smiled and looked at his panic stricken face.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him. I knew he would pick dare.

"Dare obviously." He replied in a duh tone.

"I dare you to let Alice dress you up after this game and you have to go full out Alice. OH and you have to sing a girly song for us Jazzy." I smiled while everyone laughed. He cringed but nonetheless nodded.

It was Jasper's turn now and he was smiling at me. "Bella. Truth or dare?" He asked me

"Hmm. Dare!" I yelled out loud. I wasn't scared unless it was embarrassing.

"Alright then. I dare you to kiss Rosalie. Not on the cheek. Not on the lips, but with tongue." No prob. I already kissed Rosalie with tongue once while we were drunk. I winked at Rosalie and that was the cue to make it hot and sexy and possible.

"Whatever." I said and made my way to Rosalie. She looked at me and winked. She mashed her lips onto mine and they were soft. We both pulled our lips apart at the same moment and started battling. Our tongues moved together with a rhythm and we kept battling. I won and we pulled apart. I winked at her and she smiled. We turned around to see everyone's faces shocked besides Alice. We all kissed each other once because well we just wanted to know what it felt like.

"W-O-W" said Edward while he was starring at me like I was an idol. I made my way back to his comfy lap and out my head on his chest.

"How come you never kissed me like that?" Emmett boomed. We all started to laugh and he at one point joined in.

Rosalie was next and she had her eyes on Alice.

"Alice truth or dare?" Alice could like see the future and so she picked truth. She knew Rose would stop her from shopping or burn one pair of her shoes.

"Truth." she said.

"Okay .Hmm. If you were to see Taylor here now.. What would you do or say to him?" she asked curiously. I eyed Jasper and he looked worried. Alice didn't let that go unnoticed and she winked at me.

"Well, I would take him into a closet where no one can she us.. Close the lights.. And have a serious make out session. Oh. And I would also whisper sexy tings into his ear." I realized what she was doing. She was making Jasper jealous. She's smart that little one.

"WHAT!!!" Jasper boomed and we all started laughing. He looked so confused.

"Jasper she was joking." I began to fell bad for him.

"Yeah Jazzy. If he really was here I would punch him in the face kick him in the guts and knee him where the sun don't shine." She poke menacingly.

"That's my Alice" cooed Jasper. They were so cute together and I couldn't help but stare.

"Alright Alice your up" I said.

"Okay Edward truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" Boys and their manliness. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Okay. I dare you to dance to a Michael Jackson song." she smiled but looked sad mentioning him. I got up and hugged her. She smiled at me and sat down in Jasper's lap.

I rushed over to our sound system and put in Michael Jackson CD. I turned up the volume and skipped the tracks till I got to track number 8. Billie Jean.

The song started and surprisingly I learned that Edward could do the moonwalk. I stared at him in shock. He did it so perfectly and gracefully. Soon Jasper joined him and then Emmett. It was so sexy. They moved together with the beat and they even sang along to different lines. They did the whole entire dance and it was damn good.

They all sat down while we stared at them with amazement. I went back to Edwards lap and started whispering things into his ear.

"That was so sexy." I saw him turn wide eyed.

"Yes you are." he replied in a low and husky voice. I chuckled at his dumbness. I think he finally took notice in what I was wearing. He looked down and his jaw dropped. I noticed him looking at my silk night wear that was pulling up every time I moved. I laughed silently making sure he didn't notice.

"Alright. Edward your turn." Alice said making him look up at her face. She was glaring at him for starring at my un covered skin. I winked at her and she smiled.

"Okay. Rosalie your turn." he said starring at me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare please." she spoke in a giggling tone. Okay?

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house, throw pebbles at his window, and sing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift." He chuckled and we all started laughing.

"No way !! I'll only do it if Bella does it with me." I stopped laughing and smiled.

"Fine. Whatever. We'll sing together." I said. I just wanted to see Newton's ugly ass rapping face.

"Alright. Yay. After this we come home ,do Emmett's dare or truth ,then dress up Jasper." She added with a smile.

We all walked to Mike Newton's seeing as it was only two minutes away.

We found his house and only his bedroom light and the living room lights were on.

"His parents are gone. They went to a conference at our school." Emmett whispered to us.

Everyone climbed up into a tree except Rosalie and I. You could see who was who in the tree. Alice was at the top. Emmett was on one thick branch and Edward and Jasper were opposite of him.

We gathered like 23 pebbles and some light rocks. Rosalie and I were given a thumbs up by Alice and we whispered, "okay !" We knew they could hear us. The tree was only like 3 feet away from us.

Rosalie and I started throwing pebbles at his window until we saw a figure opening is. I dropped the remaining pebbles from my hand and Rosalie followed me.

"Bella? Rosalie? Is that you? What are you doing here?" he yelled. I could tell the gang could hear him because he was being really loud.

Rosalie and I started singing the lines to the song. We were really good singers. Rosalie and I started to do this little sluttish dance. I think that was a bad idea for me because my silk down was too short. As I bent down, Mike Newton could see my dress pulling up little by little. He squinted in my direction and grinned. His face was priceless !!

"Hey. Bella. Turn around for me babe." He yelled out loud. I heard something growl in the tree. Ha. Edward's getting jealous. Lol.

"Emmett shush !" Alice said.

"Sorry. But she's like my sister now." I heard Emmett growl again. Awe that's so sweet of him. I never had a brother, but always wanted one.

"Bella !! You want to come inside and have some fun? I promise you a good time." He shut the window before I could say anything so I guess he got the point. Took him long enough.

Rosalie and I started whispering to each other until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Edward and I took his hand and wrapped it around my neck. Rosalie winked at me and turned around.

"Bella.." he whispered seductively. Wait… Edward's voice wasn't like that. I counted the figures in the tree and I got four. If Edward was in front of me, then who was-

I turned around to see Mike's hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. I screamed, "AHH !! Help !! Edward ! Emmett ! Jas-!!" he threw his hands on my mouth and suddenly he was pushed off of me by Emmett. He wrapped me in a hug while I started crying. He carried me bridal style to were Rosalie and Alice were starring wide eyed. I ran over to them and the hugged me ever so tightly.

"I'm going to kill the mother fucking son of a bitch!" Rosalie screeched. I saw Jasper holding Mike Newton while Edward punched him straight in the jaw while Emmett kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"You never learn do you asshole? don't ever fucking touch her again?" Emmett yelled while punching him in the stomach. Edward came over my way and hugged me tightly. I saw him holding his knuckles to his chest. I took a look and they were purple. I glared at him hopping he could see me in the dark.

I smashed my lips to his and he deepened the kiss. He held me tightly.

"Never again will you have something to do with Mike Newton." he hissed.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I should not have told you to come with me." Rosalie began to cry.

"Rosie it wasn't your fault. I would've came anyways." I asked while smiling. I got an idea on how to finish the truth or dare game.

"Hey Emmett !!" I yelled across the lawn. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah?" He wailed making sure I could hear him.

"I Dare you to beat the crap out of Mike Newton. No one will stop you this time." I smiled while I saw him jumping excitedly.

"Gladly Sis!" He boomed out loud while laughing evilly as he kept kicking, punching, and smacking Mike while saying curse words. OH my he had vivid vocabulary. I chuckled with everyone else.

"We left Mike laying there on his lawn, clutching his stomach while we walked home. Edward never let me go of his grasp. I managed to get out because I wanted to walk with Rosie. I knew she felt bad. I could still feel Edward's gaze on me .

I comforted Rosalie and said she couldn't blame it on her. She cheered up when I mentioned the cake and brownies at home which Stefan finished after our little show.

She instantly cheered up. Yeah . Rosalie and Emmett made a good pair. I smiled at the thought.

Once we got home I headed to the kitchen and got a big knife. I checked the timer on the oven and took out the brownies first. I cut each of them into squares and got out seven plates. I out three on everyone's except Emmett who got six. He clapped happily as he saw how many I gave him while the others rolled their eyes. I gave Stefan his plate in his room.

We ate them while sharing embarrassing stories of Alice, Rose, and I 's childhood.

The guys were cracking up while we were all flushed. When everyone finished I took the plates back to the kitchen and served them the cake. Each person got one huge piece while Emmett got three. He winked at me again while I laughed.

"Who you sending signals to babe?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"No one." I said automatically. He smiled but didn't press on the issue.

After everyone finished it was 12:06 and I was tired. I yawned while Alice and Jasper chuckled.

"Tired Bella?" Jasper asked while smirking.

"Just a little." I replied while grinning.

"Um. You know you guys could sleep at our house if you wanted for the night." Rosalie suggested to them.

Jasper smiled while Emmett wagged his eyebrows at me which made me chuckle.

"I call Bella's bed!" Edward wailed glaring at Emmett. Who put his hands up in surrender.

We all laughed at that and I pulled Edward up and headed for bed.

"Night guys." I said while waving at them. I took the time to wink at Rosalie and Alice. They started giggling. Here we go again with the giggling. I chuckled and took Edward's hand as we headed upstairs.

I heard Rosalie , Emmett, Jasper, and Alice turn off the lights and TV as they followed behind us. We all said goodnight and headed in. I got my fluffy pillow that had 'Bella" in rhinestones. I cuddled close to it while I saw Edward's intense gaze on me.

"You know I fell kind of jealous." He admitted which made me laugh. He was jealous of the pillow.

"Well it is soft." I said while smirking.

"True but it can't do this." He leaned over me and kissed me hard on the lips and I deepened the kiss this time.

"Now how was that?" He asked while I was gasping for breath. I played along .

"Not as good as Rosalie but still good." I laughed at his expression and he huffed and laid down.

"Goodnight Edward." I said.

"Good night, love." He said. Wait love ? OMG. I pushed the thought aside and dreamt about the awesome man sleeping next to me.


	30. Love you

Bella

I woke up next morning to find Edward getting ready for school. Ugh. School. I noticed him wearing an Aeropostale tee with black skinny jeans. I was confused. Did he go home. He looked towards me and said,

'We keep spares in our cars." That was smart. I checked the clock and I had only an hour to get ready. I quickly brushed my teeth and showered. I wrapped a towel around me and started to curl my hair while Edward was reading some magazine. After I was satisfied, I went into my wardrobe and pulled out an extra small mini skirt that only covered my but, with a purple Hollister tee and purple boots that went up under my knees. Too say I looked hot would be an understatement. I walked out from my closet and got a purple bag that matched me perfectly.

I put on some eyeliner making my eyes look smoky. Some mascara making my lashes looking long and intense. I added eye shadow by mixing purple and white eye shadow colors. After I was done I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward look up from his magazine and his mouth dropped and landed on the size of my skirt. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. I decided not to wear leggings today.

"You like?' I asked while spinning in a circle slowly.

"I love, but.." He started thinking then his facial expression became worried.

"But..?" I urged on. I loved this skirt. I think it looked great.

"I think it's too small." He said while examining it with his eyes.

I snorted. "No it's not. It's perfectly fine. Well if you don't like it then-" I got cut off.

"No I do like it. I love it. it's just well they're a lot of perverts at our school and you happen to be on their minds 24/7. I would know. The entire football team talks about you." He said while looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Edward. They can't have what's already taken." I said with a wink. I headed downstairs to find everyone ready and waiting in the living room. The girls and I were wearing the same thing except Rosalie was wearing Aeropostale and Alice was wearing Abercrombie& Fitch. The skirts were a bit longer than mine, but I didn't say anything.

We got into my Mercedes and I put on You belong with Me. We started laughing and singing the whole way there. I parked into the student parking lot zone. This time when everyone saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett come out of the cars, they were shocked

Some even gasped. Others like guys didn't care if we were dating or not.

"Nice skirt Bella." I saw everyone's gaze drop down to my skirt and the boys started howling. Emmett had to literally hold Edward back from pounding their faces.

In biology our teacher was absent and they could not find a replacement. SO basically that meant we could do whatever the hell we wanted. The girls and I got up on the table and started cheering. I think that was a bad idea for us .

"Hey Bella, Alice, Rosalie. Can you do the booty drop for me?" He yelled out loud. I recognized him as one of the football players. Every guy howled and cheered for us except three. They looked so pissed. Right when I was about to get off, I heard someone in the front say, " Rosalie babe let's see you three get down low." I was about to get off the table until I felt me being lifted.

I opened my eyes to find Edward carrying my caveman style. He made is worse because everyone just saw my ass.

'Nice ass Bella." a whole group of guys yelled out. I saw Jasper dragging Alice down the able and Emmett carrying Rosalie bridal style to our table in the back.

"Now you three sit here! I told you Bella it was too short." Edward whined. I got out my phone and started texting people. I put my phone down and went to the teacher's desk and started looking for some paper. I got frustrated and Alice and Rose came to help me.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked me slowly.

"Looking for paper." I said in the same slow tone. She nodded her head and helped me look as well as Rose.

"Does this stupid teacher not keep any paper!?" I screeched so the whole class could hear me.

"I think it's on the floor. SO you might have to bend down honey." Some cute guy was saying. OOO. Bella like. I started laughing and checked the floor. Nothing.

"I'll give you paper for something extra in return." One guy said while winking simultaneously.

I huffed and walked back to our table disappointed. I attacked Edward and with that began our serious make out session. I titled my head back as he sucked on my throat probably giving me a hickey. I heard a ringing noise and Edward pulled back looking at the name. He put the phone down and looked away. I saw Rosalie and Alice in the same predicament.

"Um. You guys got a text." Jasper said uncomfortably. Okay. He was acting like it was a call from the Gynecologist.

Edward handed me my dark blue blackberry and I saw the texts and missed calls from Sky and his brothers. He shifted uncomfortably as I deleted each call and text. I looked at him as he gazed out the window. I sighed and sat down on his lap facing him. My legs were on either side of his waist. I put my head on his shoulder and ran a hand through my hair.

"Edward listen. I never have talked to Sky since the incident. I never will. I deleted every call and text I get from them. I don't even bother listening. Please Edward. don't you trust me?" I asked him with a pout. He kissed the pout away. I was about to pull away when he full blown attacked me with his luscious lips. I felt him smile against my lips until I heard a girl clearing her throat. Lauren Mallory. Ugh.

"Hi Edward." she spoke in her high pitched nasally voice. I felt Edward cringe under me.

"HI. Lauren." he said in a sickly voice.

"Meet me at my house at 10 later today. Use the window like you usually do." She said while eyeing me or glaring at me. She looked at Rosalie who was shooting death glares right back at her. Edward didn't respond so I did the only thing I thought of. I kissed him as he kissed me back. He pulled me closer to him by grabbing my ass. I deepened the kiss and saw Lauren make a disgusted face. I smiled and broke the kiss while Edward was sitting there putting a hand on his forehead and breathing heavily.

"Sorry. But he's taken." I shot right back at her. "In fact they all are. So it would be best if you'd leave unless who would like a black eye for prom." I spoke while hissing each word. She stamped her foot and left while Rosie and Alice cheered.

"It's going to be hard chasing girls away from you." I said sighing while I sat down on his lap in the same position as before. I let my hands trail his chest .

"Now you know how I feel. And we have practice today so it'll make it even worse." He added while huffing.

Basically for the rest of the period we made out and talked fashion while the guys talked cars. We were planning our next shopping trip on the weekend for 2 whole days.

The bell rang and we all got up and headed to our lockers. How the hell was I supposed to put my books away if I couldn't bend down. I couldn't tell Edward to cover for me because he would say, 'I told you it was too short'. I decided I call Emmett since he was big enough and could chase away any perverts.

"Emmett!" I wailed from across the hall. He walked over to me and winked.

"Yeah?" He asked confused.

"Would you like to help a darling sister of yours?" I said hopping the word 'sister' would soften him up.

"Alright. Anything for my brother's girl" He said while smiling. I explained to him what I wanted him to do and he shook his head laughing.

"Why Can't Edward do it? I bet he wants a view of that fine ass of yours." He said while beaming.

"Because he would say that he was right and would make me go home and change. Please?" I pouted. He sighed and gave it. I completely went on my knees and Emmett stood behind me making sure no one was looking at my ass. Tyler Crowley passed by and he gave him a death glare which obviously made him want to hide. I finished putting the books away as Emmett helped me up.

"Thanks Bro" I said while pounding fists with him.

"Enough Chit chat. Lunch is calling my name" We met the others in the hallway and I explained to Rosalie what happened as she cracked up about Tyler.

"He's a keeper Rosalie" I whispered. We both knew we were talking about Emmett.

We walked hand in hand together as everyone's head snapped in our direction. We ignored them and headed for the line. I bought a pizza, diet coke, and salad.

"That'll be $3:50 please." said the lunch lady.

"It's in my account." I always had more than 20 bucks just incase. She dropped a nickel and asked me to pick it up.

"Emmett !!" I yelled. I found him stuffing his face while on the line ordering pizza.

"huh?" He asked totally confused.

"Come here!" I yelled in a whispered tone. He made his way over to me and I nodded towards the nickel. He rolled his eyes and gave it to me. I gladly gave it o the lady and she smiled a knowing smile at me.

We made or way to the table together and I sat next to Jasper on one side.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jazzy" By this time all six of us were here. We laughed about random things starting from clothes to colleges.

The bell rang and we all headed to English. It flew by in a breeze. Before I knew it, We were all heading into the locker rooms to get changed into our practice clothes. I had to wear different clothes then the others. But Alice and Rosalie had to also because ewe were running this practice again. I ran off into the locker room to see Rosalie and Alice already changed. I told them to wait for me while I changed. They gladly obliged.

I touched up on my makeup also. I was wearing tight black shorts that said 'Sexy' on the back with a purple tank top and my purple Nikes. Rosalie had the same top on except it was green and with sweats. Alice was wearing a tee shirt with the same shorts as me but they said, 'Banging' on the back. Our sneakers matched our tanks and shirts.

I walked out and saw someone call out, ' Yo Bells.' It was Alice on the bleachers waving at me. They left at the time when I was fixing my hair. I walked up the bleachers slowly, making sure my shorts were in place.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out as he just scored a touchdown. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss which he caught. I chuckled. It started to drizzle a little outside so we all had to cram in the gym. The boys were all fooling around and playing basketball while us girls were stretching on the stage.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie! Come here!" Jasper wailed. We looked at each other confusingly but got up nonetheless.

"What's up Jasper?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh Nothing Much. I just you know.." He went on and on about trying to find an excuse.

I was about to turn when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He held my waist tightly.

"I missed you love." he whispered into my ear. Awe its been like 6 minutes. Wait did he say love again?

"I mean.. love.. Lovely !. Yes lovely." He covered his lie. I smiled and decided to take him out of his misery.

"I love you too Edward." I said while kissing him on the lips. This kiss was soft and gentle.

"Really? Oh Thank God!" He smiled and crushed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss and we were battling again. It felt so good. I hated that we had to break for air.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"As I love you Edward Cullen."


	31. Birthday Sex

Bella

Two months later

I got dressed and made my way downstairs to where my sisters were eating. I was beaming because today was Edward's birthday and the last day of school. June 6th. I was so happy inside and out. I finally got Edward's birthday present and I must say for a stupid signed football of some David Carr it was over 200,00 dollars.

I dressed extra special today. I was wearing the tightest and shortest shirt ever. It ended right below my breast and made my boobs pop out. You could see my belly ring glittering in the sun. The shirt had the name Edward on it. It was dark blue with the name in rhinestones. We all got shirts customized that said each others names on them. I told Rosalie and Alice to wear theirs today too. Rosalie's was a bit longer and by a bit I mean like 3 centimeters. Our colors were all the same though.

I decided to wear dark blue boots that cane up to my knees, making my legs look longer because I was wearing the shortest skirt ever possible in white.. IT was only about 3 ½ inches off my waist. Rosalie wore white shorts while Alice wore white supper skinny jeans. I had to look extra special tonight because I recently heard from Alice that Edward told Jasper that he was ready to have sex with me. I planned to do it tonight. I mean I had to make my boyfriend of 3 months happy.

I knew my clothing attire might make Edward mad. Not because he didn't like it but because he hated it when guy's would stare at me or make perverted comments.

"So Bella. Are you ready for the big night?" Alice and Jasper had sex like two days ago and from what I heard Alice loved it. I was doing it today while Rosalie was waiting till graduation.

"Yeah I m ready. I plan to do it after dinner. SO can you guys please go over to the Cullen's place after dinner?" I pleaded with them.

"Sure." Rosalie spoke while finishing her glass of milk.

I made myself some coffee and put it in a to go cup. We left the house and I couldn't help but think that after graduation we might not see each other. We stayed quiet this morning instead of singing. I saw the school ahead of me and saw Edward leaning against his precious Volvo. He loved that thing so much that he never even let me drive it. I was completely shocked that day. I parked into the lot right next to the Volvo. As we all jumped out of the car, the boys gasped in shock. Edward wouldn't stop starring at my chest but then slowly went down to my belly piercing.

"Happy Birthday sexy!" while I started to jump p and down.

"Thanks Babe." He said while kissing me.

He looked at me confusingly.

"I never knew you had a belly piercing." He said while examining the ring.

"Oh yeah we all do." I said as if it was no big deal. Edward put a hand on his forehead and huffed.

"Bella? Why are you dressed like that?" He asked as if he honestly didn't know.

"You Don't like the shirt?" I asked innocently. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"No I love the idea of you wearing my name on your clothes so people would know you were mine." He said while kissing me on the cheek.

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb.

"Um your skirt and the size of your shirt." He said while blocking me from peering eyes.

I saw Jasper trying to stretch Alice's shirt down while she was rolling her eyes. Emmett was shrugging out of his shirt and tried to fit it on Rosalie. It was huge on her and I laughed.

"But Eddie-kens!" I whined. He knew I only used that name when I wanted something from him.

"What do you want now Bella?" He sighed and looked at me.

"I want to keep wearing this outfit until tonight that is." I whispered seductively into his ear. Hopping he would get the clue. I saw him shiver and crushed my lips to his. "Please

Edward? Pretty Pretty Please."

"Ugh. Fine. But if I find out one guy saw your ass or they're talking about it, Your going to change." he said in an aggravated tone. Whatever.

Jasper gave up on trying to stretch the fabric and Rosalie made up a lie saying how the football team love to see girls in men's clothes. So we were good.

"So after school we all go to La Bella Italia. Have a little birthday party for the birthday boy and then have a sleepover at Miss. Bella's." I bowed when I heard my name. Not such a good idea.

"Woo hoo Bella !" I froze in my position which showed my ass perfectly. " Come on sexy. I could show you a good time." Taylor boomed. Uh oh. I hope Edward left for some reason.

"Bella ! What the fuck are you doing?" I heard his voice from behind me. I looked back to see Emmett blocking my ass from peering eyes. I looked up to find an Edward who looked pissed.

"Let's go Bella. I'm taking you home to get changed." I didn't say anything else until we got home.

"Wear jeans please." He called out after me. I scoffed at his childish behavior. I walked into my wardrobe and picked out a gray pair of skinny jeans. I changed my boots to purple and white Nike Dunks. I quickly slipped the white super mini skirt into my bag. I slammed the door on the way out of my room and saw Edward standing in the foyer. He looked at me satisfied and smiled. I forced a smile back. I was just about to leave when he said, "Give me the skirt Bella." I was shocked beyond words. How did he know? It's like he was a mind reader. I huffed and groaned as I pulled the skirt out of my bag and unwillingly handed it over to him. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Bella. I know you want to wear this skirt but. But I'm just scared. What if you find someone else and you…" He stopped. "I just want to be the only one to see you like that, aside form my brothers." He took a breath and looked around awkwardly.

I stepped closer to him and made him look at me. I gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the lips until he deepened the kiss. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to just be here in his arms the whole day besides school was over. What more work can we do in the last day?

"Edward. I. don't want. To. Go." I said while kissing him everywhere. He carried me bridal style without breaking the kiss . I heard the door creak open and realized I was in my room. On my bed. With no one home. Alone with Edward. For hours and hours.

Ooo. Bella like. This could be the perfect moment to take it to the next step with Edward.

We kept kissing until I felt as if I was being laid down. Edward broke the kiss and was just looking at me while breathing heavily.

I decided to take the first step. I slowly unzipped Edward's jeans and before I knew it He was only in his boxers.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked me. Awe he didn't want to rush me, but this was what I wanted and knew it was what he wanted.

"Positive. I want you inside me Edward!" I croaked

He unzipped my skinny jeans and threw them across the room. I slipped out of my tee shirt and threw it on the floor. I felt him slip off my panties and he began to do slow thrusts inside of me. He started to rub me softy, but then increasing the speed and pressure. I moaned really loudly and felt as if I was about to explode.

"Edward" I croaked loudly. "Fuck me" . He did as I asked and began to thrust inside of me. I rolled on top of him and started sucking on his crotch while he was moaning and biting my pillow from yelling out loud. After I was done, he was on top of me again and led a trail of kisses from my neck to my stomach. He started sucking on my nipple and I caused me to throw my head back and moan.

"Fuck Edward!" I yelled. It felt like heaven and I didn't want it to end. I licked the top of the shaft and he gasped. I did it again and he clutched his hands onto the bedspread. I fully took him into my mouth until his juices exploded in my mouth and chugged it down and smiled.

He lifted my leg and put it on his shoulder as his thrusts became harder and faster. It felt s fucking good.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and landed next to me.

"I love you Edward. That was amazing." I added with a smile. I hadn't realized I was so tired .

"Happy Birthday." I whispered into his ear.

"Thanks babe." he said while kissing me on the lips

I quickly fell asleep and dreamt about the guy who was sleeping next to me, made it even better.


	32. Authors note for chapter 31

Authors Note for chapter 31

Alright this is for whoever started yelling at me because of the sex scene in chapter 31. I mean come on grow up ! You guys could have just skipped it. I didn't even write that. I told my cousin to help me write the sex scene part as she is a member on this site too. I re read it and I admit it was a bit visual, but I was like whatever. SO once again. Grow Up. don't be like all ew. Some people didn't over react and I appreciate that. Oh and if your 14 and don't need that stuff in your mind.. What bout me? I'm only 13 and you don't see me being all immature. It's not like this is the only story with visual sex scenes. I read plenty and they were worse than mines.

twilightfanpire4ev


	33. Party

Bella

I woke up and started starring at the angel who was in bed next to me. I starred at his face for who knows how long until I heard a clicking sound downstairs. I quickly got up and gathered my clothes. I didn't have time to put on a bra. I realized I put my shirt on backwards, but I didn't care. I slipped on my panties and jeans. I quickly, but quietly made my way to the living room where I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice.

I looked at them and they all smiled evilly at me. Emmett started to wag his eyebrows which made me laugh.

"Uh. Bella are you wearing a bra? And why is your shirt on backwards?" Alice questioned me. She knew exactly what happened, but I hadn't realized we were here for 7 hours

"I. Um. I mean…" I stalled. God this was embarrassing especially with his brothers here.

"Yeah. Yeah. Anyways where's Edward?" Jasper asked while arching an eyebrow and smiling.

"Sexing. I uh mean Sleeping !! Sleeping ! Yes sleeping." I covered my mouth. Everyone started booming with laughter. Especially Emmett who was the loudest. I gave in at the end. I admit it was funny.

"So while you two were busy.. We rented out the whole restaurant and decorated it while ditching school of course." Rosalie spoke while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Bella babe !! Where are you!!" Edward yelled from the second floor. Everyone began the laughter again.

"Looks like Eddie boy here is ready for round two Bells." Emmett said while making the others laugh.

"Down here." I yelled. I saw Jasper look at me and then grin as wide as I would think possible. Okay. Weird.

I heard Edward come down the stairs and spun around so my back was to my sisters and their boys.

"Hey Guys." Edward said while eyeing me, my bra-less chest, then his brothers. He walked down two small steps and into the living room. I turned around facing my sisters again and Jasper kept looking at me and pursed him lips from laughing. Ugh. Let it go Jasper. That didn't go unnoticed by Edward and he stood in front of me so I would be blocked from their view. Awe. So sweet. But I admit it was overreacting.

"So Eddy are you ready for your birthday bash ?" Asked Rosalie getting all excited. She loves to dress up and she goes full out.

"Hell yeah I am!" The boys cheered and high five each other while we sat there starring at each other. I started cracking up as and my sisters joined me for some reason. We were on the floor laughing, rolling around with tears coming out of our eyes. The guys looked at us like we had 6 heads.

"Dude. I think your girlfriend's on crack" I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper. Which made us laugh even more. After we quieted down, Alice dragged Rosalie and I upstairs while she all but kicked the boys out and told them to dress elegantly and classy. We walked upstairs and were going to have a fashion show in Rosalie's room. Alice brought all the choices to her room and there were more than 62! Alice went first.

"Oh. How bout this one?" she said as she came out of the bathroom. Rosalie and I looked at each other and booed her. She went back in and out. Then, in and out. Finally, she came out wearing a strapless yet classical dress that was purple. It was floor length and it looked stunning.

"Oh. That's the one!" I screeched and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Next was my turn and it took me 4 more tries than Alice to find it. It was exactly like Alice's dress except mine was blue and one shouldered.

Rosalie was up to bat and surprisingly she found her dress on the third try. The big shocker was that her dress was just like ours except in red and it flowed at the bottom. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

We slipped our dresses on and searched for matching heels. We all had to wear heels because the dresses were too long. It was difficult finding Alice's matching shoe color so we slipped out of our dresses, and went to the nearest mall and ran to the store where they sell Jimmy Choo's. We quickly purchased the right shoe size for Alice with the same exact color as her dress. The shoes cost $950, but it was worth it. As soon as we got home we slipped back into our dresses and put the shoes on. Alice did my make up while Rosalie did my hair in an elegant bun letting some wisps of hair down. She also added sapphire pins. Alice did Smokey eyes on me while mixing two shades of eyes shadow. Blue and white making it sparkly. I added some moisturizer on my lips and extra blush.

After we were all dressed and ready we made our way downstairs to the family room. After 10 minutes we heard the doorbell ring. Standing there was the most beautiful creature on this planet. Edward. He was in a tux with a white flower in his pocket. His hair was slick thanks to the gel Alice gave him.

"Wow. You look. Stunning." He managed to choke out.

"You clean up pretty good yourself too." I said with a small smile.

He handed out his hand which I gladly took and we got into the limbo. A limbo for a birthday party for only 6 people! Wow they weren't joking when they said they would go full out. The ride there Rosalie and I were talking about guys but in codenames. We always did that. Like when our parents were there. This time Emmett and Edward looked at us confusingly while we said words like snowbird, Frenchie, hulk, and other random names we could come up with, and giggled.

We got there in about 7 minutes. The driver opened the door for us and I slowly lifted my dress and got off. Edward held out his hand which I took with my gloved hand. Yes we decided to wear white gloves that we had from a past masquerade ball. We all walked inside the restaurant and it was breath-taking. There were lights and candles everywhere. They removed the tables to make sort of a dance floor and had only one round table that fit 6 people. We slowly made our way to the table and I saw the stage they had decorated with stars, lights, and a giant moon. The lights were completely off but thanks to the candles it mad it looked dimmed.

We ordered everything on the menu and they placed it on a large white clothed table against the wall. Every time someone was hungry or wanted more (*Emmett*) you would go and take whatever you wanted. We danced to many songs. The slow songs I danced with Edward. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Jasper.

"May I cut in?" He asked Edward while smiling. Edward handed him to me while he started to dance with Rosalie since Alice was dancing with Emmett. Jasper and I laughed at the sight. She was so small compared to him. He would always step on her toe and she would scream. After a while we switched partners so I was with Emmett. I must say for a bog goof, he sure knows how to dance.

I slowly spun my way back to Edward and sighed felling safe. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head. We danced the night away. As soon as an upbeat song came on Rosalie and I got Alice from Jasper and started to dace carefree and we started laughing as Emmett joined us doing his funky moves. We were interrupted by a man in a white hat who was clearly the chef. He was holding a cake which said Happy 17th Birthday Edward. We all sang to him and I gave him a kiss on the lips.

It was time for presents as Alice declared. I went first and handed him a box wrapped in gift wrapper that said Love all over it. He looked at me and smiled. He slowly opened the box, and screamed. "NO FUCKING WAY !!". Emmett and jasper joined him in howling as he kissed me hard on the lips. Alice and Jasper got him a gift card worth 700,000 dollars at a famous sports store he always wanted to go to. Rosalie and Emmett gave him tickets to see the New York Giants play in California next weekend. He kissed Rosalie and Alice on the cheek while giving Jasper and Emmett a big bear hug.

The music turned on again and I started to dance along with Edward to 'When you look me in the eyes' by Jonas Brothers.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I whispered into his ear and he kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you Bella Hale. This was the best birthday ever. Thanks." He said while whispering into my ear. He started to hum a lullaby which was unfamiliar to me while we were moving on the dance floor swiftly. This day could not have gotten any better.


	34. Note

**Author's Note. ( sorry for disappointing)**

**Okay, I am sad to say Jonas High will be coming to an end, but not after a couple of surprises. I 'm thinking about only doing 6 or 7 chapters more. I no I am sorry. For now though unless I can get some more ideas. I really need your guys' help for an ending. I already got everything set but just need an ending. I'm sorry and thank you. But you won't be disappointed. I just wanted to thank in advance everyone who read my stories and reviewed my story chapters. I thank everyone who saved Jonas High as one of their favorite stories or saved me as their fav. Author. Also, thanks to everyone who subscribed to my story. You guys are the best and I promise you guys awesome stories in the future. I know some of you are having doubts about my story, Vipers. But please give it a chance. You Won't regret, and if you do (lol) I'll stop.**

**Shina333**


	35. Will you marry me

Bella

It has been exactly one week since Edward's birthday. All since then Alice has been talking and talking for hours about her famous Karaoke Nights we do every year. We invited some friends over like Angela, Ben, Hailey, Kelly, Jordan, and Andrew. These girls respected that Edward, jasper, and Emmett were taken, but I think that's only because they have boyfriends.

School ended one week ago so we were free to do whatever we wanted. After dinner at Edward's party, they told us some fantastic news. While the girls and I were headed to the New York Academy for singing, the guys were going for football scholarships at New York University which was only about 15 minutes away from our school. We were thrilled. At least we would be able to see each other. The guys bought a house that was only 5 minutes away from the University. Today Rosalie, Alice, and I were going house hunting close by our Academy. Then, later tonight we would do the Karaoke Night. I couldn't help but realize the guys have been very distant from us lately. They begin to get nervous while just looking at us. I pushed the thought out of my head as we drove to the local listings we chose.

Most of the houses were pretty big, but there would always be things broken or something wouldn't just feel right. We weren't looking for space, we were looking for comfort. After about 6 houses we all were bummed out. We still had 4 more and I hoped that we could find the one.

The first two houses looked like trash in the inside, but beautiful in the outside. The carpets smelt like dogs and there were pen and pencil marks all over the walls. Clearly a kid lived here also. WE just ran right out of the house while the owner was telling us about the things we needed to fix. The list went over 100 things I bet. We dashed straight into the car and sped off in a hurry. I saw the next house and it was AMAZING.

It had balconies leading into each room. The windows were painted white and they were also big. The living room had huge curtains draping from the ceiling to the floor. Two couches placed in an 'L' shape which was surrounded by a coffee table with magazines. It had a plasma screen TV above the fireplace, and the carpets were cream colored.

The bedrooms were larger than the ones at our current home. I immediately called the Midnight Blue room. Rose called the red one, and Alice called the pink one. Big shocker there I thought sarcastically. They had walk in closets which were the same size as the closets at home. Everything looked the same except the bathrooms. They were double out sizes at home and mines was white and blue. I guess your bathrooms matched your bedroom. So cool. The kitchen was gorgeous. Stefan would love this. Steep appliances everywhere with a huge marble counter top that he called an, Island.

"I think this is the one" I whispered to Alice while smiling.

"Totally. It's gorgeous." She smiled and started talking to the agent.

She turned around and looked ecstatic. " So went do we move in?" Alice asked him which caused Rose and I to scream and jump for joy.

The agent chuckled and smiled. "I see you need the house as soon as possible so as soon as you bring in the money the better.

"Okay well how much is it?" I asked pulling out s checkbook and an Id.

"Um. $1,000,245 should cover everything." He said while smiling at us.

I filled out the check and handed it to him while he gave me a large packet showing us the rest of the rooms we didn't see. He smiled and went out the door. We left after exploring the large Sauna in the back. We practically screamed when we saw it.

ON the way back home we discussed some songs for the night. SO far we had 7 and the guys told us we had to have Love Story by Taylor Swift for some reason. Weird how a guy would want that song and actually sing it.

That night the girls came over and got ready ay our house. We were all wearing either skirts or shorts. I was wearing a purple mini mini skirt. At least there would be no perverts here today. Rosalie and I were dressed exactly the same for our song. Alice and Hailey were dressed the same followed by Angela and Kelly.

IT took us forever to get dressed, but we got the songs down. I must say we rocked. By the time we were all ready with everything, there was only 2 minutes until the boys would be here. We all made our way down to the living room and waited for them to come in. We gave them spare keys as they did with there house incase of an emergency or something like that.

I heard the sound of the door clicking and swiftly turned my head into the direction of the door. There was the love of my life. Well hopefully.

They came inside as I went to go get the snacks and pillows and blankets. They were all sleeping over too. The first song was 'See You Again' which Rosalie and I sang together.

Then we did 'You belong with me'. Alice sang, ' Hey Baby'. Edward and Emmett did 'Fly with me' and they surprisingly had a great voice. It was Jasper, Edward, and Emmett's turn to do there 'Love Story' song along with Hailey. Hailey did most of the singing and she was great. Her voice was so perfect.

"I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring." The rest of the song was zoned out by my head when I saw the image in front of me.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper kneeling in front of their respective other holding out a velvet box with beautiful rings inside. My breathing hitched and I was about to cry. I hadn't realized when the song had ended.

I was on the verge of tears and Rosalie was wide eyed while Alice's jaw wouldn't close. That was the most romantic way to propose. I looked at the face of my angel who was kneeling in front of me.

"Will you marry me?" They all spoke in unison.


	36. Mmm CAKE !

Bella

"Will you marry me?" they all spoke in unison. Wow.

I lunged towards Edward and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I take that as a yes!" He said chuckling.

"YES! YES ! YES!" I screamed and jumped up and down. I heard the girls in the back smiling and awing. The guys just smiled and looked at their girlfriends. I kissed Edward as he slipped the ring on my finger. A perfect fit. I looked at the ring in admiration. It was pure diamonds with some sapphire stones added. I smiled widely at the beauty.

I hugged Edward for what seemed like forever. I saw Alice and Jasper on the couch cuddling. Maybe we could have 3 weddings in one. That would be so awesome ! I couldn't wait to start my life with my soon to be husband, two amazing sisters, and soon to be brother-in laws. I smiled at the thought of Emmett and Jasper legally becoming my brothers. One word : Prefect.

After I pulled back I had tears in my eyes. Edward caressed my cheek softly and lovingly with his cashmere hand. He wiped the tears away and smiled brightly at me. He pointed to a carving on the ring that read 'Forever and Always. Bella and Edward' I smiled brightly at the thought of us being together forever. We sat on the love seat while everyone else was singing and dancing to their songs. Rosalie and Alice were glowing and I could tell it was the same for me.

Even though Edward was a big player before, he showed me he could change and he did just that. Underneath that mask he puts on, he's just like an ordinary guy with amazing good looks. With GREAT looks. We all sat down and I couldn't help but think, I was officially engaged for 2hours. The image of the wedding kept popping into my mind, and there was only one word to describe the scene playing in my head, Beautiful. Now if I could just talk to Alice and Rose about this, then it'll be realistic.

I looked at my friends and future family. I guess it's weird how Rosalie and Alice will be my sisters and sister-in laws. It's like fate for us to be together forever, even after marriage.

Everyone was literally passed out by three. I fell into a dreamless sleep because I was so tired from today's events.

(NEXT MORNING)*****

The girls and I woke up way earlier than the guys to plan out some wedding details. We questioned Alice's reasoning to start this early but all she said was, "Perfection takes time girls." in a professional tone, as if she did many weddings before. We snorted at her, but agreed nonetheless. She was right though. I mean I saw all those reality TV. shows like 'My sweet Wedding' (lol my sweet 16). I mean those girls were all brats that couldn't decide things for themselves. I mean who pays someone to be their Maid of Honor?

Anyways, all six of us were sitting on the table in the garden under the shade of the large tent. We were debating on the color of the dresses for the Brides Maids. It started with plain white to champagne purple. After 10 minutes of thinking through the positives and negatives, we finally decided the color of the entire wedding should be white and ice blue. The color scheme went together so well. Everything from the decorations to the cake was icy blue and white. Rosalie was about to say something just as when someone kissed her cheek. Emmett.

"Hey girls and soon to be sisters. What are you doing?" He said the sister part with a wink as I giggled.

"Some wedding plans. Want to join us?" I asked smiling.

"NO WAY ! If it involves a bunch of girls getting all crazy minded, overly excited, and wasting money on every single thing? then no. NO I would not like to join you." He added as he left with a 'humph'. We all laughed at how girly that was.

After a while we had a cake picked out but had to go and go do some tasting checks. We all went inside to find all the guys playing some video game. They paused as they saw us exiting the door.

"Where you gals headed?" Jasper asked using a mocking Texan accent.

"Looking for wedding cakes." Rosalie said while looking through her purse. The guys groaned. Well if they wanted to be married, they would have to stick through the details and planning. We left the house and headed toward the wealthier side of California, which was 2 hours away. During the ride there we all made small talk about the cakes and what we were looking for in quality and taste.

As we arrived at the Wedding Center which was designed for brides only. We weren't looking for dresses yet incase something better came along. Alice insisted that we get our dresses customized by some French designer and we happily agreed. She called him today at breakfast and he said it would take one month. Invitations were still left. Decorations and the church was still not yet decided. We all were having Jonas Brothers play a special song for our wedding. Black keys. We were planning on slow dancing with that song.

Since our color theme was icy blue and white, our dresses were traditionally white with blue accents. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper gave us full authority for the wedding but they had one major rule: 'No Pink.' Alice whined at that one.

We headed over to one of the people at the desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Well we're looking for wedding cakes. Our color scheme for our wedding is icy blue and white. We're having a joint wedding for us three so we need a large cake." Rosalie told her the details of our wedding cake.

"Okay well girls follow me." She took us to the part of the large store where there was 'Wedding' painted on the wall.

"Which one of you are getting married?" She asked us while smiling brightly. Alice, Rosalie, and I smiled and spoke, "Me" at the same time. She laughed and smiled brightly.

"Alright then. If you look against that wall over there you'll see the different cakes that fit in your scheme. You can taste the samples on the desks next to them. Let me know I you want to know anything or need any help." She pointed to the wall on the back left of the shop.

"Thank you." I said and headed towards the cakes. We tried three cakes so far and my favorite was the Blue Ice Swirl. It had five layers, and was decorated with blue and white swirls. It was so perfect and elegant. We talked to the attendant and she said the price of the cake was $750. We gave her the check and got her personal phone number. She said we should call when the date of the wedding is set.

We headed out the door and piled into the car. I drove everyone to KFC to get some lunch. Alice said we had to eat salads only because we had to make sure to stay slim for the wedding. We all agreed with her, but we all knew we wanted chicken so badly. I saw Rosalie's mouth water as she stared at the menu. I pursed my lips and smiled.

After eating our salads which we all pictured a juicy tender chicken, we went for a walk around the park. I have never been to a park in 2 years. We were all acting like little kids. Rosalie and I were jumping on the trampoline. Alice, Angela, and the other girls were either sliding or on the swings. We were all laughing and taking pictures. The little kids kept looking at us as if we had 10 heads.

It was only 3:30 now so we decided to go out and watch a movie. Once in the car, Angela asked us, " What movies guys?"

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." We all shouted. ( I LOVE THIS MOVIE. ITS AMAZING)

We drove to AMC Theaters and I checked the show time listings. It was currently 3:56 and the movie started at 4:10. We headed to the arcade for a while and I was beating Rosie in car racing.

I heard my phone buzzing but ignored it. I hecked my watch and it read 4:05. We headed towards the popcorn and candy line. We got three large popcorn buckets and some candy. Once we headed toward the door, the room turned dark.

I lead the group to the back row, and we settled in. I was sitting between Rosalie and Angela. The other girls were by Alice who was sitting by Rosalie.

The movie turned on and all quieted down. I paid close attention to everything, and was enjoying myself. During the movie everyone in the room was throwing comments around like, " Damn. Harry. You looking fine !" and " No… Don't !" we started crying at the end when Dumbledore dies. (SORRY IF I RUINED IT 4 U )

After the movie finished we all went to the bathroom and fixed our make up. As we walked back to the car I couldn't help but think how wonderful and perfect my life is.

I had the perfect sisters. Perfect soon to be husband. Perfect soon to be brothers. And the perfect friends. Indeed my life was PERFECT. =]


	37. I do

Bella ( wedding day) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. Just the plot. =]

This was it. Today was my last day as Bella Hale. I was getting married to the most wonderful person in the world. Edward Cullen. And what made it better was we were having a joint wedding for my two sisters and I. I smiled and jumped for joy literally at 6:00 in the morning. I woke up to find Rosalie sitting on my rocking chair. She looked so sad and confused. It hurt to see her this way on this special day.

"Rosie-Posy! What's the matter?" U asked her while kneeling down beside her, my hands on her knees.

'I'm scared. Nervous. Afraid. Anxious. Moody. And all these other things." She described her feelings towards Emmett and her wedding.

"Well think about it this way. You will get to spend the rest of your life with Emmett . Alice and I'll be right beside you the whole entire way." I spoke in a whisper.

"Thanks Belly-Wellie. I love you." She said while giving me a hug.

"I love you too Posey." I spoke while hugging her back and leaving a quick peck on her cheeks."

"Bella?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah?"

"WE"RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY !!!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Alice came bursting in laughing at her outburst.

"Let's go. Go shower. We need to go to our spa and hair appointments today." She ordered and I dashed towards the bathroom. Alice was ready and was choosing her clothes. We decided not to do anything with our hair and makeup. We'll leave that for the stylist.

At exactly 7 we were all ready and we hurriedly dashed out the door. Alice drove 190 miles per hour to the spa. We got there in 13 minutes thanks to Alice's driving. We got the whole bridal treatment. By the time we left the spa, our faces were glowing and our hair, nails, and makeup was absolutely perfect. We drove home faster than before. I heard my phone buzz.

I checked the caller Id. Edward.

"Hey Edward." I said while smiling and starring at the California sun shining through the windows.

"Hey love. What are you doing later?" He asked playing dumb.

"I think you know very well where I will be." I said while smiling down at my hands starring at my beautiful ring.

"Oh really? Where is that going to be?" He spoke in a low husky voice.

"Oh you know. The usual. I'm going to fuck my boyfriend, Nick like no tomorrow." I said while chuckling. I heard Edward growl from the other line.

"Very Funny." He said sarcastically. I smiled. The jealous Edward was so hot. You have no idea how many times he got pissed when a guy would touch me or stare at me.

"So can I please see you?" he asked pleadingly.

"NO EDWARD ! For the last time. It's bad luck." I yelled out loud while Rosie and Alice chuckled.

"Fine, love. I'll see you at the church." He whispered.

"I'll be the one in white. I love you Edward." I hung up the phone after that and we entered the home. It was 10:30. We all dashed into our personalized dressing room that Alice added since the boys will be moving in with us. Our house was large enough for 12. Even though Cullen Mansion was big, we decided we would move in to our home.

We carefully slipped on our dresses helping each other with zippers and such things. Our dresses were perfect. My dress was floor length and it was pure white but with real diamonds. It puffed out from the bottom and had icy blue swirls on the bottom. It was pure classic.

Rosalie's dress ended on the floor like two feet from her backside. It was gorgeous. Her hair was in an elegant bun with curls swirling out.

Alice's dress was like mines, but her dress puffed out a little less. It was shaped a little curvy from the ends. All I knew was that we looked absolutely gorgeous. The boys will be wide eyed. After we all dressed there was a knock on the door and there was our bides maids dressed beautiful in icy blue silk gowns. We as in Rosalie bought a limbo for our wedding. Yes bought for only one day. We slipped in with the bouquets and other extra things we needed just in case.

As we reached the church, the bridesmaids helped us set up everything. All the décor was completed and was gorgeous. We talked to the priest to change some things in the vows.

Finally, after what seemed like forever. It was time. I peeked from the hidden church door and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing next to Carlisle by the altar. Charlie linked my arms with his, Rosalie's, and Alice's. He wasn't very happy when we were getting married at 19. We explained to him nothing would stop us and so he should just have fun with this. We walked hand in hand down the aisle. My eyes were on Edward the entire time. He wore a black tux with a silk white tie. Jasper and Emmett were dressed similarly. We reached the altar and Edward lend out his hand while I took it gracefully. Jasper followed his actions which caused Emmett to follow too. I looked in his eyes the entire time. They just read pure love. There was a huge smile on his face and I bet we all looked the same.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason, Emmett McCarthy, and Jasper Cullen take Isabella Marie Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale, and Mary Alice Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I DO!!" They all spoke unison. Yep. Coolest wedding ever. I smiled.

"And do you Isabella Marie Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale, and Mary Alice Hale take Edward Anthony Mason, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." We all whispered in a lovey-dovey tone. We slipped the rings on each other's fingers and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Um Well I guess you can kiss the brides." he priest laughed which caused the entire room to laugh and awe. We all linked hands together, and walked beaming out the door of the church to the limbo. Next was the after party.

We headed home and changed into our blue silk gowns. All throughout the ride we smiled and let silence take over us. The time we got there people were already inside. We walked together inside while everyone clapped and handed us our presents. Edward's mother was in charge of the presents and money that was given to us. She took the present away while kissing all of us on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family girls" She cheered while beaming.

"Thank You Esme." We all said.

We chatted with the guests and now it was time for the toasts. Surprisingly, Edward, Emmett , and Jasper walked up on the floor.

"Alright. So I'll be doing the toast for Edward and Jasper." Emmett said. The crowd cheered him on and I smiled.

"Alright. So what can I say about Edward? Well he was a major player in high school and Bella over here hated his guys." Everyone laughed at that and I blushed. " They despised each other but we all knew Edward had a thing for Bella. We all met in school and let me say these girls can not blend in." Everyone chuckled while we laughed. " I haven't seen my brother this happy in years and I just want to thank Bella for changing his player status and making him this happy. You guys make the cutest couple ever. I cant wait till we move in. You see Bella and I are the best pranksters ever so it'll be hilarious." We busted out laughing which caused everyone else to laugh. " On a serious not though. I love you guys so much and welcome to the family Bells," Everyone raised their glasses and clapped their hands.

Edward stepped up and started his speech.

"Jasper Cullen. He is the best brother ever. He's always in a good mood and lives life. Alice Hale has just made his life even better. Alice even though you have some weird obsessions *cough* SHOPPING! *cough*." Everyone laughed at that. " I love you like a sister already just like Rosalie. Welcome to the family sis." He smiled and everyone clapped.

Jasper took the mike from his hand.

"The first time I saw Emmett look at Rosalie all I saw was lust. Rosalie has changed Emmett in a way no one will ever know. She helped him become who he is now and that's the best brother anyone can have. Rosalie I wanted to say thank you for helping him and making him who he is now. We love you girls so much and we will give you girls everything. Welcome to the family Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen, and Mrs. Cullen." Everyone laughed and cheered as we slow danced to Black Keys.

"Enjoying the party Mrs. Cullen ?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I could get used to that name." I said while I winked. We danced slowly to the song until the song finished. The song "Sorry" came on and Emmett interrupted us.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked while smiling. I smiled and Edward handed me to Emmett.

"Hello Sis." He spoke while beaming. I chuckled.

"Hey bro." He loved it when I called him that. I suddenly felt myself being lifted off my feet . I squealed and Emmett was spinning me in the air. I saw everyone laugh and smile.

We talked about random things and he made me laugh a lot. As the song ended I kissed his cheek and he gave me one of his big bear hugs.

"May I ?" Jasper asked Emmett. He gladly gave me to Jasper and we danced to the beat of 'What did I do to your heart".

"How are you liking the party Mrs. Cullen?" He asked me while beaming at me.

"It's absolutely perfect." I said while sighing.

"I'm really glad you came into Edward's life Bells. You changed him so much and I never saw him laugh or smile like that in a long time. He truly loves you and he can't live without you." Jasper hugged me and said thank you.

"You know Alice is the same. She talks about you all the time. I've never seen her this happy in a long time. She really loves you Jasper. Thank you. I know you'll make her happy." I spoke while kissing him on the cheek. We danced some more and then we started dancing with some guests. I also danced with my step-brother Jacob. We danced the night away until somehow I landed back into Edward's arms. I heard Emmett on the microphone.

"This special surprise is for Bella, Alice, and Rosalie." He pointed to the doors and out come the Jonas Brothers. I screeched along with Alice and Rosalie. WE ran towards the doors while everyone watched. I jumped up and down like a little girl and practically jumped on Joe Jonas. He laughed and I laughed along with him.

"You three must be the lucky brides." Nick said while hugging Alice. Rosalie might as well handcuff Kevin to her wrist. Hmm.. I wonder if Joe would like that idea.

"You're the Jonas Brothers. OMJ. I love you Nick." Alice said while daydreaming about her fantasies.

They all chuckled and we laughed along with them. I could see Jasper practically glaring at Nick. I laughed. Someone's jealous.

"Oh My Gosh. I can't believe your actually here. I love you more than anything Joe.." I said while sighing and dreaming into my fantasies.

They all laughed. And I saw Joe look down and blush. It must be weird when strangers tell you they love you.

"Um I don't think your husbands would like that really much." Nick said while smiling towards me.

"Who?" Rosalie, Alice, and I asked in unison. We heard throats clearing in the back and we turned. I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett glaring at the Jonas Brothers. Edward was practically ready to pounce Joe. I cut in quickly and Rosalie and Alice sensed my hesitation.

"Um. Well we'll be over there while you guys set up your equipment." Rosalie said while dragging Jasper away and I did the same with Edward.

We sat down at our table while starring at the Jonas Brothers the entire time. When they set up they started playing 'Fly with me'. Rosalie, Alice, and I started to sing along with them. They smiled in our direction and we almost fainted. All in all the best wedding in forever. After the song finished everyone congratulated us and cheered for us. The waiters brought the lunch in. We had Steak, lobster, chicken, salad, baked potatoes, cocktail bar, a bar, and the cake.

The waiters served everyone since we had 20 waiters. The food was delicious. Rosalie made sure we tasted some before ordering anything. While everyone ate, there was music for the kids to dance to. We took pictures with every guest. Alice said we only get married once so might as well document the experience.

We started dancing some more and slowly by slowly people were leaving. It was 7:00 pm and the limbo was waiting outside for us. Esme, packed all our bags for the honey moon in Switzerland. It was the most perfect wedding any girl or girls could dream of. I was now officially Bella Cullen. I am going to start a new life with my newly wedded sisters, my husband, and my two brothers. I was in heaven.

AUTHOR***

WHAT DID U THINK. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS.333

Lots of love.


	38. Sickness, Cravings, and Mood Swings x3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. Although I wouldn't mind owning Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.***

Bella

I woke up rejuvenated and fresh as my first day as Isabella Cullen. Yesterday was the best night forever. My wedding, the after party, and the 'activities' Edward and I participated in last night. It was just pure bliss.

I looked up at the ceiling and covered my self with the sheets. I walked into the bathroom and freshened myself up. I walked outside to find my new husband sleeping like an angel tangled in the blankets and sheets. I laughed silently and saw him smile.

I quickly slipped out of the room and climbed down the steps. I walked into the kitchen and seeing as Stefan had the day off today, I decided to make breakfast. I opened the fridge, and got out the pancake batter, some fruit, orange juice, bacon, and sausages. Emmett will love this.

I started on the pancakes since they would take longer. I made 25 pancakes, 12 sausages, 12 pieces of bacon, 5 pieces of fruit, and 6 glasses of orange juice. As I was setting up the plates, someone's hands slipped around my waist and kissed my neck slowly.

I smiled and turned around. Edward was shirtless and only in jeans. You could clearly see his 6 pack abs and I smiled internally. OoOo.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered into my ears. I shivered and he chuckled.

"Hey baby. Why you wake up so early ?" I asked him. Last night we fell asleep at 2 so I expected him to be tired since I wore him out.

"Well when woke up, my beautiful wife wasn't there." He playfully pouted. I chuckled and I saw a smile spread across him face. I turned around and he started helping me while we talked about random things. Somehow the topic ended on Jonas Brothers and I jumped for joy.

"Oh My God. That was the best gift ever! I love them more than anything. Thank You so much." I said while kissing him. He smiled but his smile turned into a frown. I was confused.

"More than me ?" He asked totally serious. I flinched. Uh-oh. How was I supposed to answer that.

"No. Not more than you. You are my life." I said hoping he would take this excuse.

He narrowed his eyes at me but shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you see in Joe Jonas anyway?" He asked while making a dirty face at the name. Oh No he didn't just make fun of my Joe.

"Hello? What do I not see? He's gorgeous, talented, smart, nice, pure, honest, sincere, he has an amazing voice, and he's single. Did I mention he's sexy?" I said while placing the sausages on the plates. He snapped his head at me and hissed.

"Yeah you mentioned that." He said while glaring at me.

"Edward don't be ridiculous. I love him but I live you way more. I can't honestly believe your jealous. I mean what about when you fantasize about Miss. Taylor Swift."

He thought about it for a second and said, " I guess I was being dumb." He said sincerely.

"Besides it's a little too late anyways.." I said and he turned his head in my direction.

"What?" He asked confused and questioning at the same time. He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh nothing." I said while exiting the room. Alice taught me that a while ago. Just exit the room when trying to end the conversation.

We set up the plates in the dining room and I went upstairs to call Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. In less than 10 minutes they all came down looking like Edward.

"Bacon! Bella I love you so much. If I didn't have Rose.." Rose and Edward cut him off by slapping him in the back of his head.

During breakfast, we talked about our flight to Switzerland. Our plane flight was at 3:00 and it was currently 8:30. Esme packed our bags and settled them in the car. We all showered and I slipped the towel around my body. I walked into my closet where Edward was picking out his shoes to go with his Abercrombie polo. We had our closet expanded for their clothes since we didn't have the heart to get rid of some of ours.

I grabbed my black skinny jeans from Abercrombie and my blue and white plaid button up with a white tank . I pulled out my blue and white matching plaid converses. I swiftly made some loose curls in my hair. I grabbed the purse with all the passports and boarding passes.

Edward got everyone to meet us downstairs and it was currently 12 when we were leaving the house to go to the airport. Alice and Rose were dressed the same except Alice was in pink while Rose was in red. Shocker. I laughed silently to myself. Jasper was driving with Edward in the passenger seat. With Jasper driving we got t the airport in less than 10 minutes. We took out all our luggage and hand bags. We went through security which only took 20 minutes. By 2:45 we were all seated on the plane. Alice Rose and I were sitting together with the boys in front of us. Every time a guy would pass by our isle Emmett would turn around and glare at them which made them quickly run off. Alice and I were reading magazines while Rosalie was listening to her I pod. The boys were watching Friday the 13th .

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until Alice was shaking me.

"Bella. Bella! Wake up we are here !" She sounded so excited. I grumpily woke up, but I realized we were vacationing in Switzerland which made me jump up in excitement. They all laughed at my sudden outburst.

Rosalie and I intertwined our hands while Alice was dragging us out of the plane. We made our way to baggage claim and the girls and I got our bags while the guys got theirs. Alice tied a piece of bright blue and green to the handle bars to see which bags were ours. I mean it was seriously impossible not to see the fabric she attached to the luggage.

We each had two bags each, so it barely took 5 minutes. As we loaded them on the carts, we strolled out. Jasper taking our carts while Emmett taking their cart. When we got to the airport of Switzerland, we saw three young men holding our names. On One large poster it said, Isabella, Rosalie, Alice Hale.

We smiled and headed towards them. They smiled and one winked at Rosalie which caused Emmett to glare at him. They were good looking. Thank God Edward wasn't a mind reader. I sighed.

I felt Edward's gaze on me the entire time. They each held out their hands which we gladly took. The boys followed behind grumpily. I heard Jasper whisper, " Look at him. Undressing Alice with his eyes." He pounded his fist on the table in the limo. ( Lol. That was for Elliemaebyheart. Only you know why.. Lol. =])

The whole ride we would ask random questions to the boys. In an hour we arrived at the hotel, Hotel president Wilson. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was nestled by a large river. The exterior part of the hotel was nothing compared to interior part. I gasped at the sight.

We all walked up to the receptionist and said one large condo for 2 weeks please. This trip is going to be great. I was practically glowing. I never been to Switzerland before and I absolutely loved it already. The receptionist gave us the key and some maps and brochures. We thanked her and got in the elevator. I still couldn't believe I was married!!.

Room 316. 318. Ah. 320 ! I slipped the card thought the thin slot under the door knob. The door made a click sound and the light flashed green. I pushed the door open and I gasped .

There in front of me was the most gorgeous thing ever. And I am not talking about Edward. It was like a mansion. We walked in and dropped our bags on the side. On the right were three rooms. Straight ahead was a kitchen and two large bathrooms with a Jacuzzi, hot tub, shower, bath tub, toilet, sink, cabinets, and all the necessities. Like soap, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razors, tampons, towels, etc.

Edward and I took the room with a blue and silver theme to it. Alice and Jasper had green while Rosalie and Emmett had obviously red. Creepy..

(TWO HOURS LATER***)

Everyone was packed by now and in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Yeah. It was very cold here in this wonderful place. Good think we packed appropriately. I was currently wearing black leggings with a navy blue dress that was off the shoulder. It was very warm and me cuddling next to Edward made it even better.

We decided today to stay and relax while we hit the streets tomorrow.

"Okay. Let's play a game." Rosalie and I said in perfect unison as we discussed this subject for the past 5 minutes. We looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"Cool. What game ?" Jasper asked me. I looked to Rosalie for confirmation. She nodded and we both said in unison.

"Truth or Dare. Hale Style." We said. The guys arched and eyebrow.

"Technically, it would now be 'Cullen' not 'Hale'." Jasper corrected.

"Well we're still Hales at heart and besides it's our game!" Alice pouted while everyone chuckled.

"Okay. I go first." Jasper said while eyeing Rosalie. She shrugged and smiled.

"Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said in a obvious tone.

"I dare you to go wrap a towel around your neck like a cape and start yelling, " Ta Na Na Na BATMAN !!" Jasper grinned and Rosalie got a towel. She got into the hallway and started shouting.

"Batman !! Batman !! Batman !!" People were starting to come outside and some even took pics. We were all laughing our arses off.

We got inside and Rosalie glared at her new brother.

"Bella! Truth or Dare?" She asked me while eating some popcorn.

"Dare." I said with complete confidence. I felt a sudden urge to go run and hide. Hmm..

" I dare you to Eat a piece of food off of Alice's tongue. Like whip cream or grapes." Wow. Rose got me there. Not..

Alice came with the grapes and she put three on her tongue. I leaned in and grabbed the grapes with my tongue. What made it even funnier was that it looked as if she was fighting for it too. In the end I won and we were both laughing.

"Okay. Emmett. I dare you to go outside and sing the "Little Teapot" song. Emmy was anything but little. He was huge. But not fat . He was muscular.

"Awesome!" he boomed. It was nearly 11:00 at night and Emmett went outside and started to sing.

I'm a little teapotShort and is my handleHere is my I get all steamed upHere me me over andPour me out.

He even did a whole dance with it and we were laughing. Jasper was recording this and all the other guests were looking at him weird or laughing. Some little girl even joined him and we started to laugh even more.

Everyone quieted down quickly but as soon as we got inside, everyone was pooped. I hated different time zones. They wore you out in the middle of the damn day.

"Okay. Jasper my man. I dare you to go wear women's lingerie ( full set) for the rest of the night." Everyone laughed except Jasper who grunted and went to Alice's room. He came down 5 minutes later wearing a pink bra and matching panty set. Alice gasped when she saw the sight in front of her.

"Jazzy !! How could you !! That was new." Everyone burst out laughing and Alice joined in eventually after Jasper promised to buy her a new one.

"Edward bro. I dare you to not kiss Bella for the rest of the night." Edward growled at Emmett while I glared ready to pounce him. He chuckled and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. Just not for the next two hours." He switched the dare. I sighed. IT was better than the other dare. Edward relaxed his posture and winked at me which I giggled.

"Alice. Sweet Sweet Alice." Edward said while shaking his head.

"Truth or dare." Edward asked evilly.

I saw her gulp and she looked scared. "Truth" she squeaked.

"Okay. So if you could be stuck on an island with one celebrity of your choice or Jasper himself, who would you choose?" He asked her curiously.

"One celebrity of course!" She wailed.

"Who would the lucky person be ?" He asked her as she dreamed about an island with Nick Jonas. Rose and I gave a knowing look to each other and we both yelled along with Alice, " Nicholas Jerry Jonas." We looked at each other and giggled.

"Who?" Emmett asked. Wow. Was it that hard..

"Nick Jonas." I stated simply.

"Oh yeah them." he said as if it were no big deal. I gasped but the game continued. This time mostly everyone did truth except Emmett. Shocker. I bet he wants to prove his manliness. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

We decided to all sleep in the living room together tonight as our first nights. We brought out soft thick mats to sleep on, pillows, blankets, etc.

We were all talking about random things. I could most definitely not fall asleep with my bra on. I started shuffling against Emmett.

"Bella? You Okay?" He asked me in the dark.

"Oh just can't sleep." Rosalie and Alice sat up in the dark like me and said , " I know me either." My sisters had the same problem while sleeping.

I saw Alice trying to slip hers off and Rosalie and I followed. The guys were confused, but didn't question anything.

"We can't sleep with them on." I simply stated. I threw mines on the couch with Alice and Rosalie's bras.

"How can you girls even stand them! They're so uncomfortable. I mean it's just so like itchy." We all busted out laughing at what Jasper had said. And that was officially the last thing I heard until I fell into a deep sleep.

( ONE WEEK LATER ***)

One week passed by so fast that it was hard to imagine. The first day we all slept outside and the other 6 days we slept in our own rooms. Only one reason why we needed space for a couple days. Sex. Yes from what I hear it was awesome for everyone including myself. Edward and I probably had 6 rounds one day. It was currently Friday and today we were all going to a club/ restaurant today. The clock said it was only 5:30. We were all getting dressed in Rosalie's room while the guy's had our room.

Alice was doing her hair while Rosalie was picking her clothes. I on the other hand was doing my make up while looking for shoes to match my dress. It ended about 5 inches above my knees. It was a rich golden color. It was off the shoulder and had intricate designs on the waist. All in all gorgeous. I finally found a pair of golden 4 inch heels.

I decided on curling my hair like Rosalie. Alice was spiking it in her usual do.

After 20 minutes, Rosalie was wearing a red baby doll top with black leggings, and red heels. She threw a headband in her curled hair. I walked outside to find Edward, Jasper, and Emmett playing around on the Wii.

I cleared my throat and they turned around. They gasped in shock and beauty.

"Wow. Sis you look pretty," Emmett complimented me while twirling me in a circle.

Jasper winked at me and said , " I feel bad for Edward. He's going to have to chase those guys away." I giggled and made my way up to Edward who crushed his lips to mine and kept giving me compliments by whispering into my ear and kissing my neck. I'll be getting a hickey soon. I groaned internally.

Pretty soon Alice and Rosalie came out and they got the same compliments and treatments as me. I giggled while they smiled.

"Ready to go ?" Emmett asked us.

"Yup."

"yeah"

"Totally."

"Yes"

We dashed for the limo that was waiting outside for our arrival. We all piled in gracefully making sure not to ruin any hair or make up. The way there we were all chatting randomly about things until the car stopped in front of a massive castle like building. I read the sign. ' La Mia Cantante' I smiled and took Edward's hand as we all entered the double doors. Inside the place was even more beautiful, than the outside. There was a waterfall in the restaurant. A waterfall !. Everything was set up so elegantly.

The host took us up to the second floor where there was one large table set up for 6. There was candles and Roses on three of the place settings. Edward took me to one of them which contained Roses. Emmett and Jasper did the same while sitting across from us.

"Wow. This is amazing." I spoke breaking the silence. "How did you guys do this ?" I asked.

"A little cash." Emmett said while wagging his eyebrows at me. I giggled like a school girl. I reached over the table and kissed Edward square on the lips.

"It's perfect." I whispered into his ear. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. By this time the waiter was here and took our orders.

"I'll have the shrimp and lobster course" Alice said. Rosalie and I were dying to eat some lobster since yesterday.

"I'll have the same." Rose and I said in perfect unison which caused us all to laugh. The boys ordered some steak and chicken.

My mouth was getting watery. It was weird how I was craving foods these days. I pushed the thought aside and smiled at Alice and Rosalie. We were in fact having a silent conversation. We spoke to each other about expanding the closet space for when the guys move in plus the clothes we were buying here. We all knew they would not fit.

Emmett and I talked about cars since he was deciding on buying one like me. I was going to trade in my Mercedes for another. We were discussing the pros and cons of different cars.

"You know Emmett, you really should get a Lamborghini Murcielago in black. It's so freaking fast and it looks awesome.!" I cried. It was awesome but not for me.

"Oh. That car is amazing !! Come with me when we go back to California to pick one out." I nodded and he smiled.

"I really want a red MClaren F1." I said. That car was like genius.

"Ooh. That was is so hot. My friend had one and let me tell you, it's like WOW." He fanned himself jokingly while I laughed. Dinner finally came and my mouth was watering so much. Rosalie and I started eating as fast as possible. The guys stared at us but Alice was too busy shoving the shrimp down her throat. I saw the guys steal quick glances at one another a couple times during dinner. We were done when they had just started on their veggies. They looked at us as if we had 2 heads. I laughed internally. My stomach growled and I turned to Rose who was patting her stomach to shut up. I giggled and nudged her lightly. I pointed to the menu in my hands. She was staring directly at the Chocolate Mousse Cake. My eyes were wandering to the Triple layered chocolate sundae with moose, cherries, and brownie fudge pieces. I groaned at the picture. Alice's eyes drifted to the custard on my menu and I handed it over to her.

When the waiter came he didn't even have the chance to ask us if we would like dessert. We practically yelled at him.

"I want one triple layered chocolate sundae, a chocolate mouse cake, and custard." Alice boomed while the guys were gaping at us in shock. We turned our heads so we were talking to each other. Once in a while our stomachs would growl and we would pat it to shut up.

After dessert, we were all dancing on the floor with strangers. The guys weren't in the mood to dance so they just watched us. When ' Love Game' was playing I felt a pang of something in my stomach and I saw Alice no where. I grabbed Rosalie and dashed for the bathroom. I instantly covered my mouth as I felt something come u my throat. Rosalie was panicking and kept asking if I was okay.

When we got there, I heard someone puking their guts out. This mad it even worse. I dashed for the toilet and puked everything out in my stomach. Rosalie held my hair back and rubbed my back gently.

When I thought I was done, I saw Alice teary eyed in the open stall door coughing. She was the one vomiting. Realization hit my face as I washed my mouth out with cold water. Alice rummaged thought her purse and gave me two breath mints. I thanked her and threw them in my mouth.

"I think we ate too much." Alice complained as she rinsed her mouth. I nodded unable to speak.

When our breath smelled misty fresh and we were clean, we ran out the door to find Emmett looking for us on the dance floor. I ran up to him and he chuckled and grabbed our hands as we made our way back to the second leveled floor.

"Bella ! Are you okay?" Edward panicked looking at my face.

"I'm fine. Alice and I just got sick." I said while rubbing my stomach.

"Oh are you guys okay?" jasper said while feeling Alice's forehead. He was about to call the doctors.

"We're fine. I think it's because we've eaten a lot." I said. But honestly, if we got sick what about Rose? She ate the same amount we did maybe more. We got back to the hotel earlier than expected thanks to the sickness.

Rosalie ran through the front door of the lobby and ran to our room. It's like she was running for her life.

When we got to the room we heard something in the bathroom. We went to go see and saw Rosalie crouched over the toilet puking her guts out. I cringed but grabbed her as she vomited. Emmett began to hold her as I patted her back in smooth motions. She quieted down but had another blow. Alice gave her a bottle of Ginger Ale to help calm her stomach. After rinsing her mouth she finished the bottle and we all sat in the living room.

Alice stomach started growling and Jasper went up to the kitchen. He came back with chicken fingers. Alice hurriedly ate them . When they finished she screeched.

"Jasper !! I 'm hungry !! I want pickles !" She boomed and Jasper gave her a confused glance.

"We don't have pickles honey." He whispered. Alice began fuming.

"Then go buy some !!!" Alice was on a rampage. Edward started chuckling and I glared at him, shooting daggers.

"I wouldn't laugh Edward. You should go with Jasper." I said coldly.

"What ! Why ?!" he yelled.

"Because I want fudging ice-cream!!" He stood up slowly and put his hands up in surrender.

"What kind of ice- cream love ?" He asked me livingly. Bull Crap !

"Vanilla. NO Chocolate. No wait strawberry! Nah. I want Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles." I confirmed. He looked at me crazy and Emmett started laughing. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his large head.

"GO !! GO !! GO GET ME SOME Sushi!." This was just so weird. Wait it couldn't be that we're… NO!

Emmett ran after Edward and Jasper leaving us here alone in the living room watching Romeo and Juliet angrily and while we were hungry. Not even 15 minutes later the door opened and in came Edward. He was holding a bag. I snatched it away from him and took my ice cream. I looked inside and I saw three cartons of ice cream. One was vanilla. One was strawberry, and one was chocolate.

Awe. He got me three different flavors. I got up and hugged him them kissed him on the lips. He was shocked beyond words. I skipped away to my ice- cream. I got a spoon and dug into the vanilla one first. I saw Alice eating her pickles merrily and Rosalie enjoying her raw fish. The boys were looking at us the entire time. They didn't even bother to hide it. After about 10 minutes we decided to go to sleep in the living room together just in case something happened to us during the night. I couldn't sleep. I took a peek at the clock and it read 12:56. I was really in the mood for some watermelon.

"Edward?" I whispered into his ear. He groaned and turned around facing the other way.

"Edward!" I said a little loudly. He threw a pillow on to of his head, blocking his ears.

"EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN !! I WANT WATERMELON !!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Everyone jerked awake except Alice and Rose. They've been awake.

"WATERMELON !!" I boomed out loud. Edward groaned and got up. He snatched his coat and walked out the door.


	39. JASPER HALE !

**Bella**

"_**I'm pregnant."**_

**We stared at each other in amazement and shock. The most important question now was how to tell Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.**

"**Oh My Gosh. This has to be the weirdest thing ever." Alice exclaimed. " Okay. So we live together well because we're sisters, we go got school together, we find the love of our lives together who happen to be brothers, we get married together, and now we manage to get regnant together!" She screeched. I nodded slowly and confusion swept across my face.**

**How did we manage to do all that together? Wow that was just plain weird. Whatever anyways.**

"**Anyways!" Rosalie said clearly pissed that Alice was pushing aside the most important event.**

"**Alice! We need to forget about that. What about the fact that we're pregnant?" I screeched but not too loud that the boys could hear.**

"**Oh yeah I forgot." She said while looking down on the floor.**

"**I'm freaking 22. I'm not ready to have a baby. I'm not even supposed to be married this early. One thing at a time please!" Rosalie yelled. **

**We were silent for a moment but then I decided it would be cowardly not to tell Edward this huge secret. **

"**I'm going to tell Edward and you guys should do the same with Emmett and Jasper. I don't know how he'll take it. I mean it's just too soon into the wedding. I definitely want to keep this baby. I mean we have everything we could possibly need to take care of them. There should be no reason not to have these babies. And now we'll see…" I said as I walked out the bathroom to find the guys sitting on the couch talking about some football game on Sunday.**

**As Edward saw me, he jumped up, gave me my favorite crooked smile, and kissed me hard on the lips. The kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. That is until I let my hormones get the best of me. **

"**Edward can we talk?" I whispered into his ear. He seemed confused but nodded nonetheless. He grabbed my arm and I winked to Alice and Rose. They smiled and nodded. I could tell the smile didn't reach their eyes .I gave a weak smile to them and Edward pulled me to our bedroom. I made him sit down as I paced the room. He didn't ask questions. He sat there staring at me.**

"**I don't know how to say this…" I began.**

"**Your not divorcing me are you !?" he asked nervously. I laughed off the tension at his idiocy. He looked at me questioningly but started laughing.**

"**Sorry." he said while blushing.**

"**Okay. I'm going to cut to the chase." I said as he nodded hugging me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.**

"**Edward, I'm.. I'm .. I'm PREGNANT!" I blurted out. I closed my eyes unable to see the pain or shock or whatever was on his face. The last think I felt was his smooth lips on mine and me being lifted off the ground.**

**I looked down and saw Edward looking up at me with the most widest smile ever. I looked at him and smiled brightly.**

"**Bella !! You have no idea how happy I am right now! Thank You So much !! I bet I am the happiest person alive right now. I love you so much." He jumped and set me down.**

"**You want to keep the baby?" I asked**

"**Of Course ! Why wouldn't I ? Wait the baby is mine right ?" He asked a little unsure.**

"**Of Course it's yours." I said while kissing him square on the lips.**

"**Bella I love you so much! Come on! Let's go share the news." He said excitedly as he ran out the door. I chuckled and ran out. Outside in the living room I saw Emmett and Rosalie kissing passionately but in a sweet way. I'm guessing she told him. I smiled at the thought of having a son/daughter or nephew/niece. After 3 seconds almost Jasper came bounding out the door with a huge grin on his face. **

"**I'm going to be a DAD!!" He yelled. Emmett and Edward boomed, " Me too !!" **

**They looked at each other with confusion and we laughed.**

"**Your all pregnant ?!?" Emmett boomed. We laughed and nodded our heads. They hugged each other and were beaming like crazy.**

"**Bella? Am I going to have a nephew or a niece?" Emmett asked probably thinking of all the sports he could play with his nephew.**

"**I really don't know." **

"**Do you girls know how many months you are?" Jasper asked eyeing Alice curiously.**

"**No we just found out like 15 minutes ago." I said answering his question.**

"**Well.. I think we should go find out." Edward said while smirking at me. Once they all got dressed, I felt Jasper putting a blindfold on me. Like he did with Rosalie and Alice.**

"**Jazzy? What are you doing !?" I asked totally confused.**

"**Now Now Bella. No need to get all pissed off. It's sort of a surprise." Jasper said while backing off. I felt someone kiss me. Oh My Jasper.**

"**Jasper Cullen !!" I said as I slapped him blindfolded. I heard laughter in the background. The most loudest was Jasper. Jasper? What was he doing… Uh Oh.**

"**Thanks Bella." I heard Edward whisper lowly.**

"**Oh My God. Sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Jasper so I slapped him." I began sobbing. Uh. Stupid hormones.**

"**It's okay love. don't worry. No problem." He kissed me hard and led the way outside. After like 30 minutes, we arrived on Maple Street.**

**The big building was made out of stone. Very shiny white and lilac stones with flowers climbing the sides. I read the sign which was stuck in the grass by the entrance.**

**The Gynecologist.**


	40. Over protective !

Bella ( THERE WILL BE A COUPLE TIME JUMPS BECAUSE I REALLY WAN T TO FINISH THIS SOTRY FOR YOU GUYS.)

7 months later***

"Edward Fucking Cullen !! I hate you!! You did this to me !!" I started screaming as another contraction came. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand and I saw him flinch. The nurses were chuckling. Hello ! I'm having a baby here !!

I was currently in the hospital room screaming my guts out. I can clearly hear Alice screaming from the room that's two doors down. Let me explain. Rosalie had her baby two days before. She had beautiful twins. Although she a boy 2 minutes before she had Paris Marie Cullen. And she named her son Caleb Anthony Cullen. They were so beautiful and precious. I could see the glow to Rosalie's face when she held them in her arms.

_Flashback:_

"_Aw she's so pretty. She's going to be just like me." Alice chimed in with her musical laughter filling up the room. Everyone smiled and enjoyed this precious moment._

"_Well we need to buff this little guy up so you can fight the boys that flirt with your sister." Emmett added while everyone laughed. I had a felling Emmett would be a great dad._

_We took the kids home next day and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have my kids._

_End of Flashback._

"Ah!" Alice and I screamed at the same time. Rosalie was holding my other hand while Emmett and Jasper were with Alice.

"Honey take deep breaths." Rosalie comforted me. I smiled slightly and began taking slow and steady breaths.

"Mrs. Cullen your dilations are complete. Now I want you to give me the hardest push you can." The doctor said while looking in my private area. I must admit it was very awkward and creepy.

I pushed as loud as I can and I began panting. I did this for the next minute. Until I gave the most bizarre push ever. My face was beat red and I was sweating. Rosalie reached for a sponge and began wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"I see the head. Come on you can do it !!" The doctor cheered me on. I pushed two hard pushes until I heard a soft crying sound. I relaxed and fell against the pillow. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of being a mom.

"Wait no !! I see another head coming out !!" The doctor said and I was shocked beyond word but mostly happy. I would be a mother of twins !!! Rosalie squealed with delight.

I began pushing as hard as possible. I kept praying that she wouldn't find another baby inside of me..

Another crying sound but this was bit louder. This time I looked at the two innocent souls that Edward and I created. I'm the mother of twins !!! Oh god!! I smiled and reached for the little boy in Edward's arms.

"He has your eyes and hair." I said looking adoringly at the wrapped baby in my arms.

"He also has your beautiful smile, hair curls, and nose." Edward said whispering while kissing my forehead. I saw Rosalie cooing something in her arms and I hear her.

"hey Baby. I'm Aunt Rosalie. I'm going to teach you how to put on make up, shop, and teach your everything about cars." I smiled as I saw them together. Rosalie noticed me smiling and handed her over to me. I saw the face and gasped. She looked exactly like me. She had my hair color but her father's eyes. She had my smile and nose jut like her brother. I smiled at the thought. Her hands reached up to my neck and I touched them. I began to cry so Edward wrapped him hands around me until I heard Jasper screamed.

"OMFG! She had twins !!" We all started laughing and Rosalie gasped.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused but clearly happy.

"Bella just had twins too !!!" Rosalie cheered as she ran to meet Alice. Emmett Edward and Jasper hugged each other in the corner. I smiled and the nurses took the babies to get cleaned off and to hold them in the nursery. I felt a pain in my stomach as the lady took my little girl form my arms. I already loved them dearly.

"so what are the names going to be ?" The doctor asked us with the papers in his hand.

"Well for the boy we decided on Ayden Anthony Cullen. And for the girl we decided on Ashley Alice Cullen." I thought since Rose used my middle name for her daughter, that I would use Alice's middle name for my daughter and Alice would use Rosalie's name.

After two minutes Rosalie came in with two little innocent babies wiggling. I squealed and saw a boy and girl.

"She named the girl Sydney Lillian Cullen and the boy is Logan Anthony Cullen." I smiled and nodded. She handed over Logan to me and I rocked him in my arms. He would be a heartbreaker. I touched his little nose and jasper sat by me.

"He has your eyes and hair. He has Alice's smile. I feel bad for Sydney though." I said while sighing.

Jasper looked confused and I laughed.

"She'll have to chase away all the girls that attack him." I laughed and everyone joined in.

Jasper relaxed and took Logan from my arms. He cooed the baby and I smiled. We would be one big happy family.

2 years later***

"Logan!" I screamed. He was running away from me only in Abercrombie jeans. He definitely looked a lot like Jasper. Lice and I were trying to get him to put his clothes on for the past 5 minutes. Ayden and Ashley were playing with blocks with their cousins. It seems like Logan was the only one who was excited all the damn time. I realized he got that trait form a dear sister of mines called Alice.

He finally got dressed and we all were over our house. There was a huge play set in the backyard for the kids that Edward surprised us with. We had a pool installed thanks to Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and I decorated two nurseries. One for the boys and one for the girls. For the boys room Edward, Emmett and Jasper picked out the blue colored paint with silver accents. There was a border running right through the middle of the walls decorated with footballs, soccer balls, and basketballs. There was three cribs with stuffed bears surrounding them. There was three rocking chairs in the corner when Rosalie, Alice, and I would out them to sleep. There was a long black leather couch for some odd reason. I don't know. Ask Emmett.

There was light blue carpet and pillows everywhere. It was very boyish and comfortable. Did I mention there was a plasma screen in here too ? Whenever the girls and I would go shopping Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would have to take care of all six of the kids. They would watch them while watching their big game that would always be on.

Now the girls room was all pink and white. There was fluffy pink carpet everywhere and a white leather couch. Once again there were three cribs with their names carved in the front with gold letters. First was Paris. Then Ashley and then Sydney. Each crib had stuffed beard surrounding them. Pink pillows everywhere. The wall was a light pink color with white accents. On one wall Alice wrote Paris. In the Middle she wrote Ashley and on the other right side wall she wrote Sydney. On the other wall she wrote Love.

It was absolutely perfect. We loved spending time in here just talking about things and fixing up the closets. There was one huge walk in closet In the far corner of the room. Inside where three leather recliners. Each baby got a section of the closet. We had tons of clothes. As for the boys they didn't really care about clothes. MY family was officially perfect.

"Bella !! Rose !!" Alice chimed. I was currently in the girls room putting Sydney to sleep. We treated the others as our own kids. Alice smiled as she saw us and said thank you. I smiled and nodded.

"Now as I as saying out neighbors are having a barbeque tonight and invited us." Alice said. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Shopping !!" Alice squealed loudly. Sydney suddenly jolted in my arms and began crying. Alice threw a hand over her mouth as I tried to get Sydney to be quiet.

"Way to go Alice. You made your own baby cry !!" Emmett boomed from the doorway. Alice and I glared at him while Rose smacked him in the head.

We took the baby girls shopping with us. I was currently dressed in brown Uggs with a fancy cream top with a huge belt by my stomach. I dressed Ashley with white Uggs and short black leggings and a white top. She looked so adorable. You see Alice went all over board with the baby shopping. I mean do you no any 2 year olds with Abercrombie and Fitch jeans or Hollister t shirts ?

I had the chance to dress Paris and so I got her own pair of baby Uggs which were brown from the closet and dressed her like Ashley. I decided to let the babies match and so I went to Sydney's section of the closet and pulled out her beige colored Uggs. When Alice and Rosalie came out of the shower they squealed when they saw their little girls dressed up and matching.

"Bella ! They look adorable !!" Rosalie said as she pulled on her Uggs too.

Alice saw that we all had on Uggs and ran to her closet. We laughed at her enthusiasm. I got the strollers and settled everyone in. we said a quick bye to the boys who were bust

watching cartoons. I chuckled.

We were at the mall in 10 minutes. We walked into Baby Blankets and searched for summer dresses for all 6 of us. I found this really cute dress for Paris and called Rosalie over.

"Rose! Look!" I gave her the dress and she jumped up and down.

"Aw. It's perfect what about this one for Ashley ?" She asked holding up a red dress that would go up to her knees which was decorated in pretty flowers. I smiled and thanked her. We also got matching sandals. The girls cant walk in heels. Believe me Alice tried. She bought them their own Jimmy Choo's but they wobble in them.

We headed out for lunch at Subway and I fed Paris while Rosalie fed Sidney and Alice fed Ashley. At about 3 we left and headed home. We walked in to find toilet paper everywhere and pillows ripped up. The carpet had a stain on it. There were clothes everywhere and there was milk spilled everywhere.

"JASPER CULLEN !! EDWARD CULLEN !!! EMMETT CULLEN!!" Alice boomed furious at the mess they had created in a short 3 hours.

Three very scared guys came don the stairs looking down.

"what the hell is all this?" Rosalie yelled pointing to the mess.

"well things got carried away when we started playing tag." Edward replied sheepishly.

"Carried away !?" I boomed. I clearly saw Edward flinch.

"You will clean this up right now. All of you!!" Alice said as the six of us girls headed to the nursery. We put the clothes on the racks and put the babies to sleep.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. I was exhausted. We fell asleep for a short nap until I realized It was time to go. I got the girls ready in their clothes and got ready myself. Alice and Rosalie were nearly done.

We all walked out the door leaving behind three stunned men with their jaws open * cough* Emmett cough**

We talked with everyone as the guests would comment about the babies or say how cute they were.

All in all a perfect day. Except the big mess at home.

15 years later ***

Alice and I were in the my room reading magazines as Rosalie was watching television.

The kids were at school and the guys were at work.

"you guys want to go check out the new spa they have in Oakwood?" I asked looking at the pictures in the magazines. " I heard they give you mud baths, manicures, pedicure, facials, and they even do waxes and stuff."

"sure I'm bored anyways." Rosalie said as we got dressed.

We were out the door in 5 minutes.

Paris point of view ( r u curious ? Lmao)

It was 7 in the morning and time for me to wake up. I brushed my teeth and took a 5 minute shower. I got dressed in my mini black denim skirt with a white tank top and white heels. I applied some make up and saw that Sydney and Ashley were ready too. They dressed similar to me except Sydney was wearing a strapless and Ashley was wearing a one shoulder top. I did Ashley's hair and put it in smooth waves. Sydney was looking for matching heels to her purple strapless number. I dashed into my closet and got a pair of 3 inch heels. She smiled and hugged me. My girls and I gave been inseparable since day 1.

We were all ready and we circled each other checking out each other's outfits to make sure nothing was wrong or torn. It was like a ritual. I smiled and gave a thumbs up. Good thing our dads weren't here. They would never let us dress like this in public. Ever. Our mom's were cool because they still dressed like that. I smiled and headed out the door with my favorite cousins and best friends hot on my tail. We ran out the door to Ayden's Lamborghini. I saw my brother in the back seat while Logan was in the passenger seat waiting for us.

We all slid on our matching sunglasses and headed towards the car. Our heels made the clanking sounds on the cement. They guys' heads turned our way and I saw Logan's expression. He was sitting there starring or more like glaring at Sydney. I saw Ayden look Ashley over starting form her shirt to her heels. His jaw clenched and fists tightened.

Now my brother Caleb just cut to the chase and began cursing. Yeah he totally got that from dad. We all piled into the car and I felt all the guys' stares on us. Ayden began driving but he kept flashing his eyes to Ashley every two seconds. I clearly saw Ashley gulp.

Ashley point of view ***

Oh god. My brother is going to kill me for wearing this. I mean he looked like he could kill. I noticed his eyes wandering to me every two seconds in the car while I unsuccessfully tried to make my skirt go lower. I gulped loudly when I saw Ayden's eyes on me. I looked out the window and thank god we got to school. I finally get to see all my friends. I practically ran outside to our table that was practically reserved for us. Us girls were on the cheerleading squad while our brothers were on the football and basketball team. I was excited beyond words because football season would start today. We started towards our table. I just hope Ayden and the guys don't tell our dads. Ohh that would be hell.

Ayden point of view***

"What the hell is taking them so long?" I yelled.

"Dude ! They're girls. Do the math. You've seen how much make up and junk they have in their bathrooms." Caleb said trying to explain to me.

"Why do they have to look perfect for school? I mean it's school !" Logan screeched getting annoyed.

"something about guys. It's kind of obvious. What other reason could they possible have?" Caleb said form the back texting some one. I sighed and let my head fall against the headrest.

I heard the sound of heels coming from the house. My brothers and I well actually they're cousins but we're like brothers. Anyways we saw the girls coming down the stairs and I met Ashley's eyes who was slipping on her Gucci sunglasses. I saw Logan glare at Sydney and I looked Ash up and down. What the hell was she wearing. A mini skirt for school! Is this girl insane !! I jumped into my car after many failed attempts. The car ride was silent and I kept sneaking glances at Ash. As soon as the car was parked the girls hopped off and ran towards our table.

Logan Point of view**

Clearly we have lunatics in our house who wear mini skirts for school. I must say though. Ash was looking fine. _Dude ! She's your cousin. More like your sister !! NO manly thoughts. _I glared at them all the whole ride there and they all but ran to our table by the entrance. We sat down quietly while Caleb went to get some water. Some pathetic Jocks came to our table and we saw the girls straighten themselves up. _NO wonder they dress like that. But seriously SOCCER Players !! Come on._ I noticed three come up to our table. Nick. Addison. Lucas. One word: Pathetic excuse of boys. Well actually that's 4 word but whatever. I think the guy named Addison stepped up and grabbed Ash's hand. She giggled as he kissed it. He smirked at her and I noticed Nick sit next to MY sister ! I was hopping Sydney would punch the guy or something. Boy was I wrong. She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. She fucking SMILED !!. What is wrong with these girls!? Lucas and Paris were just talking. Thank God. That's not so bad. I looked all of them over until I saw Addison's hand sliding up Ash's thighs. I growled as he put a firm grip on her.

"Ow. Addy. You hurting me." she cried. That was it. I lunged toward him and threw him towards the ground. I noticed Ayden and Caleb punching and fighting back.

"Don't fucking come by my sisters or you'll wish you weren't alive." Caleb sneered. I saw Ah crying and the other girls comforting her. This was going to be a long ass day.


	41. DISORDERLY TEENS AUTHORS NOTE

**NOTE TO ALL:**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE ! READ MY NES STORY, ' DISORDERLY TEENS' **

**THE FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. JONAS HIGH IS ALMOST DONE AND I WANT TO THANKS ALL OF YOU FOR SUBSCRIIBING, READING, REVIEWEING, AND PUTTING ME AND MY STORY ON YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY FAVORITES. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY. I PROMISE MORE DRAMA IS TO COME AND HILARITY THANKS TO OUR GOOD OL' EMMETT AND DON'T FORGET THE SHOPPING THANKS TO OUR VERY OWN ALICE SWAN . PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW.**

**LOTS OF LOVE.**


	42. haterz

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS IS FOR ALL YOU HATERS OUT THERE WHO FINALLY REALIZED MY STORY HAS OCC (OUT OF CHARACTER). DUH IF U ACTUALLY PAYED ATTENTION TO THE FIRST CHAPTER YOU WOULD KNOW THAT. AND I DON'T THINK MY FANFICS ARE SHITTY AND NO I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THEM . IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I RUSHED SOME SCENES. PEOPLE ON THIS SITE HAPPEN TO LOVE MY FANFICS SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT. AND JUST BECAUSE I ADDED THE JONAS BROTHERS DOESN'T MAKE IT A BAD STORY SO DEAL WITH IT. IF YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY COMPREHEND THE STORY YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING SHIT TO ME. AND FOR ALL YOU WHO LOVE MY STORY… THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. 333. ATLEAST SOME PEOPLE ARE NICE ENOUGH TO SUPPORT ME. =] YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING.

LOTS OF LOVE X3

TWILIGHT VAMPIRE 4 EV.


	43. dont Care

Okay. Someone said for the previous authors note that I was trying to make myself look good. Well u are dead wrong. I could care less of what people think of me. I was trying to say that if you don't like it don't read. It. And why all of the sudden am I getting harsh reviews ? Anyways, don't waste your time telling me to take this story down because I will not listen. You can report me because I didn't do anything wrong. =] Don 't you think reading the same reviews containing the same things is kind of dumb. If someone already told me the same thing and I didn't listen what makes you think I would listen to you? This may seem harsh but it seems necessary. =] 333 I just wanted to clear it up. I'm not trying to make myself look good. Okay I get your getting sick of the author's notes so I will continue the story now .. =]

Lots of love.

Twilightfanpire4ev.


	44. Alec

Ashley POV.

After that charade was over, we glided into our classes clearly trying to forget what happened in the parking lot. I'm so stupid. Of course Addison would only want one thing and I was not giving it to him. I went to English with Sydney. We sat in the back while trying to keep our eyes open to watch the boring film our teacher had chosen. Not two seconds later the bell ran. Saved by the bell. I sang inside my head. When I was walking down the hallway I noticed a bunch of girls circling around a figure. I went to see who it was and unsurprisingly it was Logan. He was trying to get away from his fan girls.

"Logan!! Will you go out with me!" I heard Casey screech. I stepped in front of him and glared at the girls who stopped yelling.

"Listen up! Look at yourselves! Desperate much? You girls should already know he would never go out with any of you sluts and bimbos so keep on walking. And Don't even think about going near my brothers or Caleb." I finished with a hard glare. I turned around and grabbed Logan's hand as we made our way to World History.

"Wow. Protective much?" Logan said while smiling. I glared in his direction and the smile disappeared.

"Hey! I was saving your but. But if you want a group of sluts to pound you. Be my guest." I said as I pointed him to the girls who were starring in shock. He raised his hand up in defense and pulled me into the classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet as I saw her desk empty.

"Ash!" some guy yelled out. I looked in his direction. Nathaniel Newton. I remember my mom saying something about his father, Mike Newton. I sighed. Like father like son.

"You. Me. Janitor's closet. Before Lunch." He winked at me and started talking to some guys. As if !

"Say that again and you'll never be able to walk." I looked back and saw Logan grabbing Newton by the collar of his knock off Abercrombie shirt. I grabbed Logan and made our way to the back of the classroom. Now I understand why our fathers wanted the guys to bulk up. I rolled my eyes as the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

Lunch Time**

"Syd over here !" I called over to Sydney who was walking towards our table with a light salad and water. We talked and talked during lunch time. Just the usual. Sometimes there would be fights among other students and some of them containing Caleb, Ayden , and Logan. Of course Uncle Emmett was happy that the guys beat someone up but as for Aunt Rosalie, Alice, and mom? Let's just say they have vivid vocabulary.

School flew by in a breeze and before we knew it we were in Ayden's car. We saw in the driveway was Uncle Emmett's car. Holy Shit ! They're never home this early! I hopped on Ayden's waiting back. His back was like HUGE so it would cover my apparel. I saw the others follow his action. I took my key out of my Marc Jacobs bag and unlocked the door with ease.

We all slowly walked into the foyer and figured they were upstairs in the bedroom doing god know what! Never mind I don't even want to know! I hopped off and ran into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. I turned around to see the most gorgeous guy in the universe. His eyes were a piercing green and he had smooth spiky black hair. He was smirking in my direction and I blushed which rarely ever happened. His teeth were perfectly straight and pearly white.

He reached his hand out. " Hi. I'm Alec." I shook it. His hands were like silk. So soft.

"I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash." He smiled a crooked smile. My mom told me that when they were about our age, my dad's smile would like kill her. I hadn't realized we were still holding hands and looking at each other. I heard someone clear their throat. I swiftly took my hands away and looked by the door so see Uncle Jazz. I groaned. If he was here that means my dad was here too.

I saw Uncle Jasper come over to me and glare at Alec who was sill smiling like a fool.

"I see you-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" He boomed out loud as he saw my dress choice. I groaned.

"Clothes."

"Clothes?! Those barely cover anything!" He yelled by this time Paris and Sydney were down with the boys. Jasper's eyes nearly popped out as he saw Sydney. I pursed my lips from laughing. At least he wasn't as mad at me. I was just about to leave with Paris as I saw my dad and Emmett standing on the staircase with a file in their hands as they were discussing something.

I saw my dad drop his file. I looked up and saw his eyes boring into mine. More like glaring!.

"Edwa-WHAT THE FUCK!" He boomed out loud as I covered my ears. By this time everyone was in the foyer with us including the god-like Alec.

"What are you wearing?" Uncle Jasper yelled at all three of us.

"Jazzy take it easy. I think they look cute." Aunt Alice complimented smiling at us. I beamed. The smiled soon faded as my dad spoke.

"Not now Alice. This is not cute." He said pointing to me. I gulped hard and visibly swallowed.

"I want you girls to go change now." Emmett said menacingly. Geez. They act like we committed a crime. Chillax man ! Of course I didn't say that to their face unless I wanted to be grounded.

We sulked upstairs and I felt a burning hole on the back of my head. I looked around to see Alec grinning at me. He winked and I giggled. Everyone's head snapped in my direction and Paris and Sydney gave me a knowing smile.

Uncle Jasper followed my gaze and growled. I looked away as I heard my dad and uncles talking to Alec about how the deal was now cancelled, and to tell his father. God they are so stupid. Just cause he flirted with me they're going to cancel a major business deal. I groaned as I took a peek at Alec. Wow. He walked in a graceful trance. I looked at him as he dropped a piece of paper. That obviously didn't go unnoticed by my dad and he went to go pick it up.

'_Ash:'_

_Call me. 000-000-0000. By the way you looked amazing._

_Alec._

I grinned but the smile faded as my dad didn't read the number and just ripped the paper to shreds. And then I knew. That was the last of Alec. I groaned as I made my way to the bathroom and wiped the make up off. I changed into my pajamas and took my bag to Ayden's room. Ayden and I had Science together with Sydney and Logan. I had English with Sydney and Caleb.. World History with Logan. We all had math together. Which was my favorite subject but only cause of that. Caleb brought some snacks since we all started with Math first. I grabbed a diet coke and started sipping. During our little study session I got a text.

I looked at it, " Party at Nathaniel's place."


	45. BABY ARE YOU DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN ?

Sydney POV.

"I'm hot. Your cold. You go around like you know, who I am. But you don't. You got me on my toes. I'm slippin' into the lava. And I'm a try keep form going under. Baby who turned the temperature hotter? Cuz I'm burning up. Burning up ! For you baby!" We all sang along to none other than the music gods themselves.**( Lol. Sorry. Couldn't resist) **Well. We consisted of us girls.

"How can you listen to that crap?" Caleb asked curios and disgusted. He shook his head and I stood up. Oh no. You Don't diss the bros. I got right into his face and yelled.

"WHAT!?" His eyes got wide and he looked so scared. My girls giggled behind me and the boys pursed their lips and watched in amusement.

"Well I just think they're a bunch of kids. And what's with their colorful wardrobe?" **(I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO THEM. I AM A DIE HARD FAN )**

"Oh hell no. You guys are just jealous you can never be as sexy and talented as them. Face it your mad that girls literally throw themselves at them and their famous." Paris wailed with a hard glare.

"Okay…Sorry I..I didn't know you girls were so obsessed." I gave him a glare as Ayden and Logan chuckled. Ashley gave him a threatening stare, "DAMN ! STRAIGHT!"

7 songs and 4 complaints later***

"Oh guys I completely forgot." Ashley said as she glanced at her phone. She was looking at the time. 5:24.

"There's a party at Newton's want to go and crash it?" She asked an evil twinkle in her eyes. Paris and I squealed while the boys covered their ears and groaned.

"Is it over yet!?" Logan boomed. We smiled and nodded.

Paris pulled us out the door but not before saying, " We have 1 hour hurry!" The boys got up and ran into their rooms.

Ashley ran into my closet and kept throwing things out. She finally came out with an aqua colored strapless party dress and silver heels with matching jewelry. I stripped and put on the dress. It was very stunning. I saw Paris and she was wearing a blood red baby toll top, leggings, and red heels. She complimented it with some jewelry and a headband. It was very cute and stylish. I nodded in approval. She beamed and went to go help Ashley.

Ash came out 2 minutes later with a black mini dress that was tight all around. The neckline took a plunge and you could see most of her cleavage. It ended 3 inches above her knee and she paired it off with some of my heels.

"Is it okay if I borrow them for tonight?' She asked pointing at the shoes.

I waved my hand like if it were nothing, ' Yeah you can keep them. They don't fit anyways." She jumped on me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Paris eventually joined in. We were all rolling around on my extra large bed. It fit 6 people. Ash fell on the floor and caused a thud which caused more laughter. The door squeaked open and we saw Logan wide eyed starring at us. I mean what would we look like. Three girls dressed in tight clothing with sex hair and me with lip gloss marks all over my face thanks to Ash.

"W-o-w! Who knew?" He asked shaking his head looking at me.

My eyes were wide but Ash spoke up.

"NO. It's not what it looks like. We were ju-" He cut her off. By this time Caleb and Ayden were here starring at us with shock.

"No wonder why you dumped Demitri, Sydney!" We all gasped and started having a full blown pillow fight.

"We will never speak of this again or I'll tell everyone in school how you guys use to run around in capes acting out Star Wars scenes not over a year ago." Ash threatened. That stopped them. I smirked. Way to go Ash !

"You. Wouldn't." Logan said glaring at Ash who was smirking.

"I have pictures." Paris and I were on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Deal." They all said in unison.

"If you girls are ready can we go now?" Caleb asked impatiently. We fixed our hair and walked out. No one was home.

"They went to a Dinner Party." Paris confirmed. We walked out or more like glided.

At about 7 we got there and there was alcohol everywhere on the lawns. I grabbed the girls hands and we all walked in. All heads snapped in our direction and we smirked. I loved the attention. I had some alcohol, but I was still sober.

The song, " Down by Jay Sean' came on and me and my girls got on a table. Paris started moving her hips to the meet. Once minute we're shaking our hips and the next we're all full blown grinding. Money was thrown on the tables and I slowly picked it up causing moans and groans from all the guys even some girls. OKAY.. Awkward but who am I to judge.

At the end of the night we had $345 from dancing. That was weird but we split the money into thirds. At about 11:00 everyone started to leave and we followed them. We piled into my Porsche. Brand new version might I add. My mom had a yellow one and I have a black one. I was falling asleep in the car but I felt myself being lifted. I opened my eyes to see Caleb carrying me inside the house. No one was home so we just all crashed in my bed since it held 6 people comfortably and left room for 2 more.

I switched into my pajamas and crawled in pulling the covers over me. One the left side was Caleb, Ayden, Logan, and then there was Ashley, Paris and I. I dreamt of something strange that night. Bananas!


	46. A day with the girls

Ayden POV.

I woke up and felt someone's head on my chest. Ah. Ashley. She does this when she has a nightmare. I started patting her head. I didn't fell her long brunette colored hair though. I felt something hard .I looked down panicked and saw Caleb snoring softy. I pursed my lips from laughing. I looked like Logan was already up. He was looking threw Sydney s drawers and showed me the camera. I nodded and he took about 4 pictures and showed everyone else who was awake.

He ran into Sydney's closet and came back with a black lacy bra. Okay. I do not want to picture my cousin wearing that. He simply threw it on his head and took more pictures. Sydney was only mad that Logan went into her closet without permission. Apparently only her, my sister, and Paris were allowed in there. GIRLS!! ARGH!

He took something from Sydney's vanity. Lipstick. She was about to ounce when Paris grabbed her. He redecorated Caleb's face and took a couple of pictures. He passed me something. And I laughed. A horn. I placed it right by Caleb's ear and honked the thing like no tomorrow. HE jostled awake while we all laughed at his face. He took in his appearance and glared at all of us.

3 hours later**

After Caleb's face was cleaned up to perfection, we decided to hit the mall. We needed some new games. After cleaning up we hit the mall in my car and Ash's car. I threw the hood of my car down as did Ashley and she rolled down all her windows like me. During a traffic light. Ash was on the right lane with me on the right and a car in the middle. It was a bunch of guys. Idiots.

"Hey. Baby. what's your name?!" He boomed out loud looking at my sister's car with the girls in them.

"Kristen Stewart" She replied nonchalantly. I grinned in happiness along with the girls who were laughing.

"Well Kristen. Why Don't you jump out of that car of yours and we can go for a drive?" He asked while winking at her. Him and his friends were definitely checking them out.

"Yeah when hell freezes over." She said while snapping. We all laughed.

"Well I guess it's getting really cold then huh?" Will this guy ever give up. I decided to step in. Well I can't step in since I'm in a car but I can interfere.

"Why Don't you leave our girlfriends alone!" I boomed. There heads snapped in our direction. The light turned green and we sped off. Once we reached the mall I was attacked by a hug from my little sister by only 10 seconds.

"Thanks bro." She smiled and kissed my cheek. Then we were shopping. Well we were shopping. The girls were going crazy buying everything they saw in their size. Paris bought a winter jacket. We live in California ! She simply shrugged and said it was on sale. I will never understand their obsession with shopping. We were there for almost 5 hours. They had to go every boutique they saw. The girls even got three piercing done on each ear. It looked pretty cool so we got our ears pierced but only one.

After that we went to the food court and bought some salads. Well the girls ate salads while we began feasting on tacos, burritos, Mexican pizzas, everything. We headed home with all the bags. I a bag. I only bought jeans and 3 shirts. As for my sister… that's another story. She had one bag form each store we stepped into. She also bought baby clothes for her future baby. Something is wrong with that girl. And of course there were Jonas Brothers band tees and 'they just had to have them. They would die without them.' After 6 brutal hours we were home. Home sweet home.

We all unpacked our stuff and Aunt Alice called us into the living room.

BELLA POV.

The kids were out today to the mall and we just got back home from Esme's house.** ( sorry for the confusion in the previous chapters. Esme is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's mom. Renee is Bella, Rosalie, and Alice's mom. Sorry! )**

When we got home I checked the mail and we got some invitations to a dance on Sunday.

"Alice!" I called out and they all followed her out.

"What's up Bella boo?" Emmett asked grinning at his new nickname for me.

"Um it says here we're invited to a dance. It's sort of a high school dance for the kids and a Reunion type of thing for us!" I said explaining.

"Oh Cool! That's going to be so much fun. We have to tell the kids." She bounced up and down. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Kids come down here!" Alice screeched impatiently. I heard three pairs of light and graceful footsteps while the others were loud add stomping. Boys will be boys.

"What ! We were in the middle of Halo 3 !" Logan whined. Rosalie glared at him and he shut up.

"Well Sunday there's a fabulous dance for you guys at your school and it's also a joint type of thing. We'll also be having our High School Reunion.

They stared at us expressionless.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" They all streamed in unison. We stared at them.

"Why?" Rosalie asked curious.

"You guys are old. And we can't have you staring at us while we're dancing." Sydney said while the others agreed.

"Yeah. Mom you and Aunt Alice and Rose would question me about whoever I was dancing with and dad, uncle Emmett and Jasper would hurt them." Ashley explained in a duh tone.

"Awe. We promise we'll stay out of your way and won't interfere" Rosalie spoke as I nodded in agreement.

"But if I see a boy lay a hand-" Emmett was cut off by Rosalie kissing him fiercely.

"FINE !! UGH!" Paris screeched. This time they all stomped back and I heard a door slam.

"Well gals. We need to hit the spa for our manicures and pedicures and facials." Edward groaned as he held on to me tighter. I chuckled and pulled away.

"Save it for later" I winked and walked out the door. I stood there shocked.

**LOGAN POV**

We sat there as the girls walked into Ashley's closet and began yelling and screaming about this is so unfair and how it's last minute. According to Ashley this was a fashion crisis. Me and my boys mocked horror and we gasped.

I heard Ashley scream.

" I FOUND IT !" We ran into her gigantic closet. Wow. It was like a mini mall in here. Are those stairs?

She was beaming happily. She was holding a dress and I read the tag. Trixxie jeweled Empire Waist Strapless dress in blue. She pulled two more out. A red one and a purple one.

Okay. SO she has the same dress in different colors. She handed one to Pairs and one to Sydney. They squealed in delight. I covered my ears once again. They climbed up the 6 or 7 steps of stairs.

"Who has stairs in a closet?" I heard Caleb whisper to Ayden. He shrugged and looked around.

When we went upstairs. It was every girls dream and every guys nightmare. Isles and isles of shoe racks. They immediately jumped and went find their perfect heels. How could they walk in them anyways or run?

I remembered once time when a guy challenged Paris to a race. She happily won. She was wearing 4 inch heels. Everyone laughed at the boy. I chuckled silently at the time.

"Ash? Do you have red stilettos ?" Paris asked.

"Yeah. Here." she gave here these blood red heels that were almost 5 inches long. I estimated. Wow I did math out of school.

After 5 minutes of modeling their outfits. They picked out jewelry and corresponding make up. This was hell. I felt bad for their future husbands. I sighed and we all walked down the steps and were about to go back into the bedroom when Sydney called us back in.

"Come back!" I groaned. What else is there. There were looking at a rack of ties.

"One question. Why do you have ties?" Ayden asked.

They simply shrugged. " For emergencies like these." Ashley stated. She handed me a tie that matched my sisters dress which was red. Ayden got blue, and Caleb got purple.

"I'm hoping you have tuxedos?" They asked unsure. We all nodded.

"What brand?"

"Armani" We all smiled. They giggled and suddenly Ashley had an outburst.

"OMG! Did you see the new Armani models for the summer collection. Talk about hot." They all began their girls talk. That was our cue to leave.

**SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORT. THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON. PROBABLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. HAVE NO FEAR, I WILL DO A SEQUEL SOON. =] LOVE YOU !**


	47. BABIES !

**Alright so the sequel will most likely be in the kids point of view, but if you want I will add the parents point of view. Alright so here it is.. The last chapter of Jonas High. I know I am so sad too. I feel like crying. Well I will shut up now and let you enjoy the **chapter.

Caleb Point of View.

Ah. Today was the annual dance/ reunion. I think it's gay. I mean what lunatic came up with the idea of having parents and their hormonal teens in a dance TOGETHER? Like seriously I can't dance with anyone knowing my mom, Alice would start planning my wedding as soon as she sees the girl I'm dancing with.. Knowing my aunts. They would do the same. It was currently 5:30 and we had to be at the dance slash reunion thing at 7.

The girls were getting ready in Paris's closet. Yes her closet. I will never understand girls ad their freaky ways. I plugged in my I-pod and blasted Metro Station. I got dressed as I listened to my music. Unlike girls, us guys are independent and dress in our own rooms. I pulled on my tuxedo and the purple tie. I walked out after spiking my hair with gel. I walked into Ayden's room and saw Logan trying to get his tie on.

"What the hell is this?" He boomed. Yes. Definitely Uncle Emmett's kid.

"That my dear cousin is a tie. Here!" I walked over to him and tied it correctly. Ayden came out of the bathroom dressed and ready.

"Ready for hell ?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yup." They replied in perfect unison.

**Ashley POV.**

" Hey Syd. Can you grab my blue heels from that box?" I said as I pointed to the stack of boxes in the corner so my room.

"Here. DO you think you can help me curl my hair, but I want my bangs to be straight." She asked as she fixed her dress.

"Yeah just let me get the curler iron hot so it takes less time." I walked over to my hair appliances section and grabbed the curler, straightner, hairspray, gel, moose, and heat defensive hair crème. I walked out and got the iron ready while I got dressed in my blue dress.

"Alright. It's hot enough now." Sydney said as I started to pull her hair into different sections and began curling it. We talked and sang along to the radio to the songs that randomly came on. Paris walked out looking stunning as ever. I especially got red eye-shadow from Japan. I helped her do her make up with Sydney did my hair. Before we knew it we were all ready to go. I made my way down with Logan instantly by my side.

"Wow Logan. You clean up pretty good." I smiled as he glared at me.

"Please ! I'm so fresh ! Them honeys will be following me home." He said as I smirked at him. Nice attempt to act gangster I thought sarcastically.

We made our way downstairs where our parents were making out. You'd think at the age of 35 they'd stop, but no. Love has no limits.

"Ewe ! PDA ! PDA ! PDA !" Logan screeched covering his eyes. I laughed as my mom and aunts smiled while my dad and uncles chilled.

"Oh give it a rest dad ! don't think we don't know what ya'll do in the rooms up there." I said smirking in my dad's direction.

"Soon it'll be you Ash." Uncle Jasper said while looking at Alice.

"Nah! I won't get old and wrinkly." I defended. By this time everyone was downstairs. We linked arms with our siblings and walked out of the house.

The party was being held in a hotel room. Wow. These people were crazy. When you have teenagers, their boyfriends and girlfriends, beer, and a hotel room that seems normal for teens, but when you add their parents !! Hell will rise !

We slowly got into the cars. Teens in one and parents in the other. We took the Mercedes Guardian tonight. The car ride there was anything but boring. Logan kept making us laugh by doing imitating the school slut, Melissa Mallory. **( Yes she' Lauren Mallory's daughter. What a coincidence lmao.)**

At 7 :12 we arrived at the hotel and made our way to the ballroom.

**Rosalie point of view.**

We had just arrived at the ballroom and saw the kids walk in. Their arms linked to their siblings. I was so grateful that they all got along with each other. Now they are inseparable. We watched as they greeted their friends and started dancing with each other. Some of it inappropriate but we promised not to intervene.

Oh ! Who's that girl with Logan. Awe. She's so pretty and from the looks of it she is not a slut. Thank God. I don't want my future daughter in law to be a slut. They were smiling and dancing. I saw Ashley dancing with some guy with blonde hair. He out his hands on her hips and they started dancing. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward ready to pounce. Same with Jasper. Emmett was at the food and drinks table obviously eating! We all began dancing with some of the other parents. We started chatting about what we've been up to.

"Care to dance madam?" My gorgeous husband said as he swiftly pulled me up.

**Bella POV.**

I saw the kids dancing along to the beat. I had to keep a good eye on Edward to stop him from pouncing on that blonde boy that was dancing with my daughter. Ayden and Caleb were at the table with friends I'm guessing laughing. They grow up so fast. I felt someone arms around my waist.

"Having fun darling ?" A smooth velvety voice asked me. I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Of Course." He led us to the dance floor and we started moving our hips to the beat. A slow song came on and all the teens made their way to the tables as we made our way to the dance floor. The song, "You belong with me." **(Sorry! But that reminds me. If any of you saw the VMA's you must've seen Kanye West saying to Taylor Swift that she didn't deserve the award and Beyonce did.. Blah Blah Blah. I say Bull CRAP ! Taylor deserved that award 110% She's amazing and I don't think Kanye had a right to ruin her VMA moment. Just sharing. Lol. Thank You!) **We danced the night away. Well actually it was for 20 minutes until hip-hop came on. It's hard to imagine us dancing like that once when we were kids. We let the kids have their fun as we headed back to the table.

"Awe they're so grown up. They don't need us anymore." Alice wailed. I think she almost cried until Jasper kissed her. I saw Rosalie's eyes and they suppressed longing and understanding. I for one hadn't noticed I started t cry until Edward whipped away my tears with his thumb and kissed my cheek. After all these years he still has that effect on me.

"Oh ! Boo hoo!" Emmett mocked us as Jasper punched him in the arm and Edward growled.

"No I'm just saying ! I know I'm young. I don't know about Jasper here or Edward. But I say heck with it !! We're young ! Lets make some more!" Emmett boomed as we starred at him in amusement. He was right. No wait.. Emmett Cullen can not be right !! What is wrong with this !! He is right !! Holy Cow ! Someone stop the new reporters !

"I think he's right." Alice cheered as her tears welled up. I nodded and Rosalie smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Heck yeah. But this time ! I say we try for triplets !!" Way to go for Emmett to crack a joke at a time like this.

Emmett was absolutely right !! Kids are unlimited ! Woo hoo !

"Bella are you sure?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear.

"Of course I'm sure baby." I whispered seductively in my ear.

He growled in my ear and carried my bridal style out to the car. My life was perfect indeed. I had my sisters, brothers, kids, and perfect husband by my side all the time.

_______________________________________________________________________

AHH !! ITS FINISHED !!! NO MOREE !!! NOOOO !!! =[ thanks you to everyone who subscribed and read my story ! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who added me on their favorite authors list and favorite story !! I love everyone !! Thank you again !! Please please review for last time !!! Sorry if the ending was sucks lol !! Don't be mad !!


End file.
